Ecos del Tiempo
by cristal12997
Summary: Tiempo... esa es la clave de todo, ya sea para curar heridas físicas o mentales u olvidar cosas que uno no quiera volver a recordar, pero hay veces que ni el tiempo podrá curar ni hacer olvidar – Todos tienen un pasado... Aun los inmortales... Y a veces, el pasado puede venir a ti
1. Inicio

**Hola soy nueva en esto, y es la primera vez que publico una historia, y quisiera agradecer a Ai Utae, Little Kagamine, Lilliam, y por supuesto por ultima pero no menos importante a mi mejor amiga, Citlalli también conocida como: ** , **quienes me inspiraron a** **hacer mi primera historia.**

** Esta historia se centrara el como un Oc mío le muestra a Len los distintos tipos de relación que tuvo con Rin en sus vidas pasadas hasta la actualidad, pero no se preocupen será un RinxLen, y también RinxHarem con Rei, Ren, entre otros, Y es M por una razón, y también por muerte de personajes.**

**Bueno no los distraigo mas y espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

Hace tiempo existió una dragón muy joven de escamas tan blancas que podía camuflarse con facilidad en la nieve o las nubes, ojos rojos como rubíes, alas de un hermoso tono pálido color lila, que estaban unidas a sus extremidades superiores, unas filosas garras que pueden atravesar metal macizo en segundos, y una larga cola que puede enrollar ligeramente en su cuello. A pesar de que no mide más de medio metro, un golpe de su flama y es el fin de su oponente.

Ella estaba sangrando, y sangraba más por cada paso que ella daba, ella caminaba sin rumbo, todo era nuevo para ella, era la primera vez que estaba en el mundo de los mortales. Ella sentía que su herida le empezaba a arder, sin poder volar o esconderse, era un blanco fácil.

Ella era del cielo.

En donde los ángeles y los dioses de todas clases habitaban. Ella era una especie especial de dragón, podía tener un aspecto físico muy similares a los humanos, y podía devolverle la vida a un ser vivo… pero había un problema, en cuanto de su vida por el ser que quiere que viva, él o ella desaparece sin dejar rastro… ella era la última de su especie.

Toda su raza fue extinguida por una guerra que hubo en el cielo contra el infierno.

.

.

.

Hace miles de años se desato una sangrienta batalla entre el cielo y el infierno. Con el diablo al mando, acompañado de sus demonios, quimeras, súcubos y miles de demonios más. Mientras que los dioses tenían a los ángeles y los dragones. La razón por la que peleaban era de quien sería venerado por los humanos.

La pelea que tuvieron fue catastrófica, tanto para el cielo como el infierno. La guerra duro cientos de años, parecía no tener fin… hasta que un día, el diablo admitió su derrota, pero juro que se vengaría y sembraría el terror y liberaría los pecados capitales en el mundo, gracias a alguien que tanto él como los ángeles y los dioses conocen. Y con eso él se fue de regreso al infierno junto con los demonios que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

La amenaza que declaro el diablo, asusto tanto a los dioses y los ángeles, porque queda más que claro que el diablo es capaz de cumplir con su amenaza.

Los dioses y los ángeles, se alegraron de que al menos la guerra se haya terminado… pero… eso le costó la vida toda una raza de los dragones blancos… o eso creían, porque del salón de los tronos vio que una de las diosas, llamada Lana, también conocida como diosa de azul, tenía en sus brazos un huevo grande, y todos sabían que ese huevo que tenía en sus brazos, era de la raza de dragones blancos. Al ver eso, los ángeles y los dioses se alegraron de que al menos uno se haya salvado.

Ellos decidieron festejar por su victoria. Al momento de festejar se sirvió un gran banquete, mientras que algunos bailaban. La celebración duro varios días, al llegar al final de la celebración, la diosa de azul dejo el huevo sobre un pedestal en el centro del cielo en donde todos puedan ver el momento en el que el huevo nazca. Cada día se reunían los habitantes del cielo para poder ver si el huevo llegaba a al menos dar signos de vida.

El tiempo pasaba y el huevo seguía sin dar signos de vida. Los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Los dioses y los ángeles no dejaban de preocuparse de que el huevo jamás nazca. Ellos fueron con la diosa de azul y les dijo que si el huevo aun esta con vida, ante eso ella solo dijo…

– Solo el tiempo lo dirá – Dijo Lana para después regresar a su trono

Pasaron los años y los años se convirtieron en siglos, y los siglos en milenios. Los dioses y los ángeles perdieron la esperanza de que ese huevo nazca desde hace muchos años atrás, y decidieron seguir con sus vidas normales. Los niños jugaban, los dioses se ocupaban de vigilar lo que hacían los humanos, todo era normal… hasta que un día.

Un pequeño ángel de 3 años, de cabellos dorados recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos azul celestes ligeramente un tono más oscuro. Ese pequeño ángel estaba jugando con su pelota cerca del pedestal en donde estaba el huevo, hasta que… escucho un sonido de algo romperse, el miro por todos lados para ver la fuente del sonido, pero no encontró nada. Entonces escucho otro y sintió algo duro y pequeño caerse en su cabeza.

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio que el huevo que los dioses y ángeles habían esperado por que se naciera, empezaba a romper. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, si en avisarle a los otros ángeles y dioses o contemplar el nacimiento de la última especie de dragones blancos que todos en el cielo ansiaban poder ver. Tras pensarlo un poco, considero muy egoísta de su parte la segunda opción… pero cuando se disponía a avisarle a los demás ángeles, vio que el huevo se acercaba a la orilla del pedestal para después caer hacia el suelo.

No lo pensó dos veces y decidió atrapar el huevo antes de que hiciera contacto en el suelo. Y justo cuando faltaban un par de centímetros de que el huevo tocara el suelo, el niño pudo atraparlo justo a tiempo. El dio un suspiro de alivio, y noto que el huevo no dejaba de romperse, hasta que… nació.

El niño vio a un pequeño dragón blanco de ojos rojos y alas unidas a sus extremidades superiores de color lila. El niño en cuanto vio que él bebe dragón lo miraba fijamente, no sabía si saludar o gritar. Y justo cuando iba a hacer la segunda opción, escucho que lo llamaba una ángel adulta de cuerpo curvilíneo, largos cabellos rosados y ojos azules. Es su niñera y buena amiga suya.

– Te estuve buscando por todos lados, no debe… ¿¡Ahhh!? – no pudo terminar de hablar al ver lo que había en los brazos del niño.

La niñera agarro al niño junto con el dragón que tenía en sus brazos hacia el salón de los tronos, en donde casi siempre los dioses estaban reunidos. Al llegar vio a las tres diosas superioras.

La diosa Lana/ diosa de azul, representa la sabiduría y la verdad.

La diosa Elida/ diosa de rojo, representa la fuerza y el ideal.

La diosa Ada/ diosa de verde, representa el valor y la luz. Ellas son hermanas, y estaban hablando con Lana respecto al huevo.

– ¿No nacerá verdad? – dijo Ada

– Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que toda una raza que perteneciera al cielo se extinguiera – dijo Elida

– Yo no me adelantaría hermanas, porque hoy se resolverán sus dudas – dijo Lana para dirigir su mirada al umbral del salón de los tronos. Hay se encontraba la ángel de cabellos rosados, y en sus brazos tenía a un pequeño ángel y en los brazos del niño estaba la razón de tanta conversación. Ada y Elida vieron que su hermana dirigía la mirada junto con una ligera sonrisa atrás de ellas, y cuando dieron la vuelta… no lo podían creer lo que veían. Hay estaba… el ultimo dragón blanco que existía en todo el cielo.

– Acércate querida – dijo amablemente Lana. La ángel al escuchar lo que le dijo, se acercó lentamente hacia ellas.

– Podrías ir a avisarles a los demás dioses y ángeles que se reúnan en el centro del cielo, deja al pequeño aquí con nosotras, y no te preocupes, no le pasara nada – dijo Lana suavemente. Al escuchar eso, la ángel no tuvo opción más que obedecer, y dejo al niño y al dragón en el suelo.

– No se muevan de aquí, y no hagan enojar a ninguna de ellas… más la de color rojo –. Eso hizo que la Lana y Ada rieran en tono bajo, pero fue escuchado por Elida haciendo que soltara un pequeño gruñido. Al terminar de hablar con el niño se fue volando y llamando a todos los dioses y ángeles que estaban en el cielo.

En poco tiempo, todos los ángeles y dioses estaban reunidos en el centro del cielo. Lo primero que notaron al llegar fue que el huevo en el pedestal ya no estaba. Ellos creyeron que uno de los dioses o ángeles lo movieron de su lugar sabiendo que es muy posible que ese huevo nunca vaya a nacer. Pero entonces vieron que Lana, Elida y Ada aparecieron y que tenía a alguien ocultándose detrás de ella.

– Amigos míos, la espera a terminado y una nueva vida a aparecido – cuando Lana termino de hablar, noto que todos estaban confundidos por lo que dijo. Ella se hizo a un lado y mostro lo que estaba detrás de ella y de sus hermanas… tanto los ángeles y los demás dioses no lo podían creer.

Estaba hay

Habían perdido la esperanza de lo que había dentro del huevo que estaba en la sima del pedestal que Lana había dejado milenios atrás naciera. Creían que era una simple ilusión lo que veían… pero ahí estaba, el ultimo dragón blanco que su raza había cuidado y protegido el cielo milenios atrás, siendo cargado por un pequeño ángel. Los murmullos y palabras no dejaban de salir de los ángeles o los dioses.

– No puedo creerlo está vivo

– Creí que había muerto

– Yo también

– Al parecer no

– Escuchen, este… de hecho esta dragón es la última de su especie y será la futura guardiana y protectora del cielo, y estará bajo el cuidado de este niño que ven a mi lado, hasta que llegue a la edad de 100 años – dijo Lana a todos los presentes, haciendo que otros aclamaran por la decisión que tomo más el hecho de lo que ellos creían muerto haya nacido, mientras que algunos ángeles y dioses no estaban muy seguros de su decisión.

~16 años después~

Han pasado 16 años desde que la dragón nació. Ella ha estado entrenando duramente cuando cumplió un año de vida, para hacer honor a su especie extinta. El niño que estuvo a su lado desde que nació, es ahora uno de los ángeles más respetados del cielo, y codiciado por todas las ángeles femeninas que se enamoraron a primera vista de él, cada día siempre declaran lo que siente por él, pero el simple y amablemente les dice:

– Lo siento, pero no eres la persona que me gusta, pero respeto tus sentimientos y espero que encuentres a esa persona especial –

Ella se siente orgullosa de él, que no sea de los que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Su relación entre ella y él es muy estrecha, que incluso llego a considerarlo su hermano mayor. Actualmente ella estaba volando sobre todo el cielo, investigando si había alguna anomalía o algo raro, porque según escucho rumores de avistamientos de una extraña nube negra que aparecía y desaparecía de la nada, como si estuviese buscando algo.

Al principio todo estaba bien, nubes blancas, pequeños ángeles jugando con otros, ángeles adultos hablando con otros o cuidando a los más pequeños, cosas que no viera todos los días, todo era normal… pero… para su desgracia, no vio que arriba suyo la nube negra apareció y se dirigía directo hacia ella, y cuando ella se dio cuenta… estaba siendo atacada.

Ella estaba dando pelea e intentaba alejarse de la nube negra, pero la nube la tenía atrapada en su oscuridad. Ella sintió que la nube estaba absorbiendo su vitalidad, intento pedir ayuda a los ángeles pero vio que las nubes blancas bloqueaban la vista de ella y los demás ángeles. Ella le lanzo sus bolas de fuego pero como la nube no tenía cuerpo físico, no podía golpearla con su flama. Ella sintió que la nube le estaba quitando gran parte de su vitalidad, sintió que se estaba quedando vacía, hasta que ya no pudo mantener sus fuerzas y descendiendo directo al mundo de los humanos.

Ella descendió rápidamente, y con sus últimas fuerzas vio que la nube desapareció de la nada, eso fue lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente mientras seguía descendiendo al mundo humano.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, ella aterrizo bruscamente en la tierra haciendo un gran agujero en la tierra. Después de seis horas ella finalmente despertó, pero sentía como si alguien le estuviera tratando de arrancar su vida mientras permanecía inmóvil. Con la poca fuerza que recupero intento levantarse, pero le tomo un tiempo debido que su fuerza aún no se recuperaba por completo.

En muchos intentos, intento ponerse en pie, para poder salir del agujero que se encontraba, pero no le fue nada fácil, cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, colapsaba directo al suelo cuando intentaba dar un paso. Cuando logro salir con mucho cuidado del agujero del que se encontraba, checo su entorno.

Y vio que todo estaba rodeado de árboles, hierbas, animales y plantas que ella jamás había visto en el cielo, por lo que escucho de Lana, lugares así se llaman bosques. Pero se alarmo cuando noto que estaba oscureciendo y decidió volver a casa, pero… al mover su ala izquierda sintió un punzante dolor, y cuando vio su ala izquierda, noto que estaba rasgada y sangrando. Así que no tuvo otra opción que caminar antes de que un depredador detecte su sangre saliendo de su herida.

Mientras más se adentraba al bosque, más se perdía, y ni siquiera sabía a donde ir, vagaba sin un rumbo fijo. Entonces escucho un ruido detrás de ella, y se preparó para atacar, pero su cuerpo la traiciono y cayó una vez más al suelo, y ni siquiera podía usar su flama, estaba demasiado débil. Ella creyó que moriría sola y sin que nadie la haya podido ayudar, pero al menos le hubiera gustado despedirse de su hermano, ella cerró los ojos y espero a que lo que sea que se acerque a ella, termine con ella rápido y sin dolor.

– Hola

Escucho una voz que provenía en frente de ella, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una chica de aparentemente 14 años, cabello de color dorado hasta por arriba de sus hombros, ojos de color azul celeste, y vestía de un vestido negro hasta los tobillos, y vio que le daba una amable sonrisa. Al ver esa sonrisa, sintió algo muy cálido y alegre en su pecho.

– Soy Rin Kagami ¿y tú?

.

.

.

Oscuridad… eso es todo lo que él podía ver. Lo único que lo rodeaba era una infinita y aterradora oscuridad, no había nada que no fuera eso. El sentía que estaba flotando en la oscuridad, sentía que si el hacia un movimiento brusco, caería en el infinito abismo que estaba debajo de sus pies, sin que nadie lo vaya a ayudar.

El chico tenia cabellos de color dorado amarrados a una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos azul celeste un poco escuro, piel pálida y vestía de un suéter negro y pantalones ajustados de color azul oscuro, su nombre era Len Kagamine y tiene 19 años, y mientras flotaba, él se estaba preguntando en como llego a este lugar.

– Vaya, parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda

Len movió su cabeza a la dirección en donde provenía el sonido para después encontrarse con una chica de unos 16 años, largos cabellos plateados hasta su cintura amarrado en una pequeña coleta cerca del final de su cabello, ojos azules, piel blanca, y vestía únicamente de una falda muy corta por debajo de su cintura en forma diagonal de color naranja unida a un cinturón de color café pálido, por debajo de su falda unas mallas negras y a ambos costados de estas unos huecos en forma de rombos hasta llegar a sus tobillos, un brasier sin tirantes de color azul que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle sus pezones, unas pulseras de piel de animal y unas sandalias.

Len se le quedo viendo como un idiota. Ella parecía salida de uno de esos juegos de fantasía. Vio que tenía una rodilla sobre la otra mientras flotaba y cruzada de brazos haciendo que se destaque su pecho de gran tamaño, eran más grandes que los de Luka. Al terminar de inspeccionarla, puso una sonrisa seductora, que ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo pudo resistirse.

– Hola preciosa, en donde has estado todo este tiempo que no te he visto – dijo Len en tono seductor. El esperaba a que se sonrojara o mostrara una sonrisa tímida, pero solo recibió una mirada dura y fría de esta.

– Esa estúpida estrategia tuya no funcionara conmigo – dijo fríamente a él. Len se puso un poco rigido ante eso, en todos sus años nunca le había fayado, así que pregunto otra cosa.

– Al menos ¿me dirás tu nombre?

–… Cristal

– Bien, Cristal, se puede saber ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? Y lo más importante ¿Porque estoy aquí? – al terminar de hablar, Len pudo notar que Cristal le dio una sonrisa cruel

– ¿Quieres saber dónde estás? Pues bien te lo diré… bienvenido al purgatorio – al decir eso, Len se congelo al saber en dónde estaba

– El… ¿Qué?

– Acaso eres idiota o parecido, estas en el purgatorio, y estas aquí para pagar por tus crímenes

– Espera… ¿Crímenes? ¿Qué crímenes? ¿Y cómo rayos llegue aquí?

– Eso es muy fácil de responder, alguien cercano a ti intento matarte

– ¿¡QUE!?

– Si, alguien intento matarte con gotas de dormir y por eso estas aquí – dijo Cristal simplemente, alarmando y enojando a Len por su actitud indiferente

– ¿¡QUE!? No puede ser… espera ¿intento? Eso quiere decir que no estoy muerto

– Para mí desgracia no

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Muy fácil… te odio – contesto Cristal con sencillez

– ¿Y eso porque?

– No tengo porque decirte no eres mi dueño, pero pasemos a algo más importante… el por qué estás aquí, en el purgatorio… mi territorio –

– ¿Tu territorio?

– Así es, yo soy dueña del purgatorio y encargada de custodiar a aquellos que sean enviados aquí, pero de hecho, tú no estás del todo muerto, más bien estas en coma – Al terminar de hablar Cristal acomodo la gravedad a nivel normal haciendo que ella cayera de pie a una parte solida del abismo, mientras que Len no tanto.

– HAY – Len cayo boca abajo haciendo que rostro chocara con la parte solida del abismo debajo de sus pies y los de Cristal – Lo hiciste apropósito – dijo mientras se sobaba la cara

– Que listo ¿quieres un premio? – dijo Cristal con sarcasmo

– Sabes, si fueras más amable y no tan grosera diría que eres hermosa

– Ni se te ocurra decírmelo, viniendo de tu boca es un insulto muy grave para mi

– Se puede saber al menos ¿quién trato de matarme? – dijo len mientras se levantaba

– Eso es muy fácil, esta regalado

–…

–…

–…

–…

–… ¿Y bien?

– ¿Bien qué?

– No me vas a decir ¿quién fue? – dijo Len cruzándose de brazos

– ¡Ah! Eso… no – al decirlo eso hizo que Len se enojara un poco (mucho)

– ¿Por qué no? Tengo derecho a saberlo – le reclamo Len con enojo

– Claro que no

– Claro que si

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que si

– Que si

– Que no, no espera

– HeeHee caíste en ese viejo truco – dijo Cristal entre carcajadas mientras que Len parecía que echaba humo

– Grrrr… DIME ¿QUIEN FUE? – le grito a Cristal agotando su paciencia, mientras esta paraba de reír

–… Ahora menos – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Len – Y aunque me estrangules no te lo diré – dijo Cristal dándose la vuelta para ver que Len tenía sus manos cerca de su cuello y ver como este rápidamente las ocultaba detrás de su espalda soltando una sonrisa nerviosa – No sabes cómo controlar tu ira ¿verdad? – le dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza

– Pues… al menos dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Aparte de "mis crimines" y porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con una bruja de cabellos plateados – le dijo Len haciendo énfasis en crímenes

– En primera estas aquí porque Lana se tomó la molestia de enseñarle todo el daño que tu ocasionaste, incluso en tus vidas pasadas y segunda no me importa en cómo me llames he oído peores – le dijo a Len asiendo que quede confundido

– ¿Qué daño? No le he hecho daño a nadie

– Eso dices tú, la lista de cosas malas que has hecho son realmente muy malas, incluso en tus vidas pasadas

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

– Vamos a ver, jugar con los sentimientos de muchas chicas ingenuas – eso hizo que len bajara el rostro – haciéndoles creer que las amas, acostándote con cada una de ellas y llenándoles de esperanza y sueños que jamás realizaras, pero lo más importante… convertir a Rin kagamine en un monstruo – Cristal noto que Len se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Rin

– ¿Rin? ¿Mi hermana gemela mayor?

– No la reina de España, claro que tu hermana torpe – con eso último le dio un golpe en la parte trasera a Len

– Awww, eso me dolió – dijo mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

– De eso se trata genio

– Pero dime ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto? ¿Y cómo que la convertí en un monstruo? – al decir eso vio que Cristal le dio una sonrisa espeluznante, y le dio un mal presentimiento

– Créeme Len… esto solo será el inicio de tu sufrimiento

* * *

**Bien** **espero que les haya gustado**

**Todo tipo de Review es aceptado y tratare de publicar el segundo capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda**


	2. Origen

**Capítulo 2: Origen **

– Bien ¿por dónde empezamos? – dijo Cristal dando unos pasos y deteniéndose frente a Len.

– ¿Empezar de dónde? – le dijo Len confundido por lo que dijo Cristal.

– Desde que empezaste a echarlo a perder incluso en tus vidas pasadas idiota

– ¿Quieres dejar de insultarme?

– No

– Eres molesta – le dijo pero Cristal ignoro su comentario.

– Creo que empezaremos en el principio de todo, pero esto involucrara a Rin – Le dijo Cristal dándole la espalda a Len, mientras este lo miraba confundido.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Rin en esto?

– Ella es parte muy importante de esto y… responsable de que el cielo se haya vuelto un caos

– ¿El cielo?

– El cielo es el hogar de todos los dioses y los ángeles, normalmente es un lugar pacifico, y lo fue desde hace miles de años atrás, pero… hubo unos terrible incidentes siglos atrás y uno reciente pocos años atrás, del cual Rin estaba involucrada en cada uno de ellos… los ángeles y los dioses aún siguen enojados con ella.

– Espera ¿¡QUE!? – Len grito en la última parte, pero recibo un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza de parte de Cristal – OW ¿Por qué?

– No grites que estoy cerca de ti – le regaño Cristal mientras Len se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza otra vez.

– Me puedes explicar ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Rin?

– No tengo porque decirte… al menos aun no, pero pasemos a algo más importante

– ¿Mas importante que saber qué fue lo que Rin hizo para provocar la ira de los que habitan en el cielo? – le dijo a Cristal mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Si… bueno más o menos, en fin no nos salgamos del tema, o de lo contrario Lana se podría enojar, y yo no quiero eso.

– ¿Lana?

– Lana fue quien te mando aquí, me ordeno a mostraste todo lo que has ocasionado hasta en la actualidad y también me ordeno que no te mate usándote como tiro al blanco con mi arco y flechas.

– Tu ¿Qué? – dijo un poco asustado Len, pero Cristal ignoro lo que dijo.

– Pues veras, muchos eran antes algo de lo que son actualmente, ya sea humano, animal, incluso una planta, pero nunca seres divinos.

– ¿Seres divinos?

– Si… ¿conoces la historia de Adán y Eva?

– ¿Esa historia? Claro, Adán y Eva eran esposos pero Eva fue tentada por una serpiente muy astuta y la hizo caer en tentación haciendo que comiera del fruto prohibido al igual que Adán, y ambos fueron expulsados del paraíso ¿pero y eso que?

– HeeHee, esa no es la historia completa, ¿sabes quién fue la primera esposa de Adán?

– Obviamente fue Eva

– Error

– ¿Eh?

– La primera esposa de Adán fue Lilith

– ¿Lilith?

– Lilith o Lilit como quieras – le dijo a Len sin tomarle mucha importancia y agitando la mano– ella fue la primera esposa de Adán, pero abandono el jardín de Edén por voluntad propia porque se negó a los deseos de Adán, y cuando él iba a obligarla a obedecer, Lilith pronuncio el nombre mágico de dios… tu dios y se elevó por los aires abandonado el jardín Edén.

– Entonces iba a violarla

– Si, típico de los hombres, siempre sacando ventaja de los débiles

– Oye, yo no he hecho nada parecido

– Eso crees tú – susurro por lo bajo Cristal, pero len vio que dijo algo.

– ¿Qué?

– No nada, ¿en dónde me quede?... ¡Ah sí! Como iba diciendo, al haber abandonado el jardín Edén, fue a dar a las orillas del Mar Rojo que es lugar de muchos demonios y se entregó a la lujuria con ellos dando a luz a los Lilim y muchos otros tipos de demonios y creaturas más.

– En resumen Lilith su volvió una zorra entregándose a cualquier demonio

– Si, no muy distinta a lo que tú eres

– Oye, yo no me acostaría con demonios

– Y si fuera una atractiva ¿qué harías? – Len permaneció callado y dirigió su mirada a otro lado – ya lo había visto venir, en fin, Lana me había ordenado en decirte esto en caso de que no supieras de eso… y por lo visto tenía razón… como siempre.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Rin?

– Ella… mejor te lo muestro – le dijo Cristal, haciendo aparecer frente a ella y a Len una especie de portal.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Un portal que muestra lo que yo o los dioses quieran ya sea del pasado o lo que ocurre en el presente – le dijo sin emoción – si te explicara toda la historia tardaría una eternidad y mi tiempo es más valioso de lo que el tuyo será.

– Oye mi tiempo es valioso también – le reprochó a Cristal.

– ¿A si? ¿Cuál? ¿Acostándote con cualquier chica que se te ponga en frente? – Al decir eso Len se quedó callado y agacho la cabeza – Hmp, lo sabía – al terminar de hablar el portal estaba listo para mostrar lo que a Cristal le ordenaron.

.

.

.

Rojo… es lo que Len podía ver, un mar de color rojo como la sangre, él estaba muy sorprendido ante este espectáculo… pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que había en él. Habían creaturas mitad animal-humano con alas, colas y cuernos, otros eran de forma monstruosa de gran tamaño con cuernos, colmillos y garras, el noto que algunos demonios tomaban forma humana.

– ¿Este es el Mar Rojo?

– Que buena vista tienes capitán – le contesto con sarcasmo, Len solo le dio una mirada de enojo pero Cristal no le hizo caso, al dirigir su vista al Mar, Len pudo notar a una mujer sentada cerca de la orilla del Mar, tenía el cabello largo color rubio y ojos de color negro, hermosa figura y pudo notar que tenía una serpiente enrollada en su brazo derecho.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– La conoces

– ¿Ah sí? – Len vio detenidamente y con cuidado a esa mujer hasta que recordó – No me digas que ella es…

– Al fin te das cuenta, eres muy lento

– Quieres callarte – le dijo con enojo a Cristal pero ella solo sonrió de lado haciendo por confirmado su comentario, cuando dirigió su mirada a Lilith pudo notar que ella estaba acariciando suavemente a la serpiente, como si temiese a que la lastimara mientras que la tenía enrollada en su brazo… pudo escuchar lo que decía.

– Mi hermosa hija, lo has hecho muy bien, nunca estuve tan orgullosa de ti, de todos mis hijos eres mi favorita – le dijo Lilith con cariño a la serpiente mientras la seguía acariciando – estoy tan feliz de que hayas hecho pagar a Adán por lo que intento hacerme, ¿Quién se cree el por creerse superior? – eso ultimo lo dijo con enojo.

– Esa serpiente… es la que tentó a Eva ¿verdad? – cuando len dirigió su mirada a Cristal noto que ella miraba a la serpiente con… ¿nostalgia? Él estaba seguro de eso, al dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia Lilith, vio que detrás de ella había una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos por debajo de sus rodillas de color azul al igual que sus ojos y el vestido sencillo que lleva puesto.

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Lana – dijo Lilith mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Lana mientras aún tenía a la serpiente enrollada en su brazo. Pero Len interrumpió.

– Espera ¿Lana? Ella es la que me mando aquí.

– Si, y te aconsejo que no interrumpas – Cristal le dijo en tono de regaño a Len mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo al portal, mientras que Len solo podía observar el cómo Lana y Lilith estaban frente a frente, pudo sentir la tensión entre ellas, y algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar bien, para ninguna de las dos.

– Así que… ¿qué te trae por aquí Lana?… en el Mar Rojo, el lugar más odiado por los dioses como ángeles

– Vine a decirte que lo que hiciste fue muy bajo – le dijo a Lana a Lilith en tono suave pero a la vez serio.

– ¿No sé de lo que me hablas Lana? Yo no he hecho nada – le dijo a Lana fingiendo inocencia mientras acariciaba a la serpiente que estaba aún en su brazo.

– Se puede saber ¿porque lo hiciste? – le dijo a Lilith cruzándose de brazos.

– Ahhh~ está bien, lo hice porque no soportaba el hecho de que Adán y Eva estuvieran en el paraíso mientras que yo estaba en el Mar rojo así que hice justicia

– Usando a uno de tus hijos para tentar a Eva a comerse el fruto prohibido.

– Si, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabias ¿no? – le dijo con malicia a Lana, mientras que ella solo permaneció cayada – ¿ni una palabra? Entonces eso confirma mi sospecha

– Si… pero no sospechabas esto – y con eso atrajo la serpiente que estaba en el brazo de Lilith al suyo y sosteniéndolo por la cabeza para evitar que la muerda, mientras esta luchaba por liberarse de su mano.

– OYE ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? – Le grito fieramente a Lana, porque tenía a su hija en su mano.

– Lo mismo que tu hiciste, tomar justicia por tu propia cuenta – con eso estrujo poco a poco la hija de Lilith que estaba en su mano derecha. Len vio como Lana estaba apretando poco a poco la hija de Lilith, mientras que esta miraba a Lana con puro enojo y rabia.

– SUELTALA LA ESTAS MATANDO – le grito Lilith mientras que veía como su hija paraba poco a poco de luchar contra su atacante.

– Te diré algo Lilith… de ahora en adelante tu hija será la encargada de permanecer en el árbol del fruto prohibido… sin esperanza de que la vuelvas a ver – le dijo a Lilith con un rostro serio.

– ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! NO PUEDES APARTARLA DE MI – le grito con odio a Lana mientras trataba de no ir hacia ella y tratar de matarla, porque sabía que era imposible que le ganara, aun estando en el Mar Rojo.

– Puedo y lo hare, todos en el cielo piden justicia por lo que hiciste… tanto tu como tu… hija serán castigadas por lo que hicieron, y yo… se las daré – con eso ultimo Lana hubo un destello azul, pero antes de que desapareciera le dijo – Lilith antes de que se me olvide, el cielo te castigara haciendo que mueran 100 de tus hijos al día – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Lilith gritando en rabia pero sobre todo enojo por lo que hizo.

.

.

.

Len vio como Lilith gritaba e insultaba a Lana de muchas maneras. – ¿Cómo es posible que Lana haya hecho eso? – le dijo a Cristal tratando de que le dé una respuesta.

– Aunque Lana sea muy hermosa y tenga un rostro y una voz suave… ella es muy cruel y despiadada cuando se trata de castigos o de justicia – cuando Cristal termino de hablar, Len pudo notar en su voz un hilo de tristeza, Cristal se dio cuenta de la reacción de Len y recupero su compostura – Y tu ¿Qué tanto estás viendo? ¿Soy tan hermosa que te dejo sin palabras?

– De hecho – pero la frase de Len se vio interrumpida debido a que sintió algo filoso en su cuello, vio que Cristal tenía la punta de una flecha rosando su garganta y esta la veía fieramente sin dejar de apuntarlo con su flecha.

– Completa esa frase y veremos qué pasa si pongo más presión en mi flecha – le dijo oscuramente a Len, mientras veía como el ligeramente temblaba y se volvía un poco pálido – ¿No vas a decir nada? – Len negó rápidamente con la cabeza, al hacer eso Cristal retiro la flecha de su cuello haciendo que len de un suspiro de alivio – Bien continuemos

– ¿Qué más hay que ver?

– Len, este es tan solo la punta de iceberg – al decir eso Len dio un suspiro cansado

– ¿Cuánto más hay que ver?

–… Mucho – eso solo hizo que len soltara un gemido de cansancio – después de ese incidente, tal y como dijo Lana, la hija de Lilit fue enviada al árbol del fruto prohibido, mientras que en el Mar Rojo los tres ángeles de tu Dios, Snvi, Snsvi y Smnglof fueron a buscarla, pero Lilit se negó y por ello el cielo la castigo en que cada día que pase 100 de sus hijos morirán, incluso en la actualidad aún sigue con su castigo.

– Y la serpiente también ¿no?

– De hecho… no

– A que bi-. –Len no pudo continuar al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Cristal – espera ¿Qué? Dime que es otra broma tuya – el esperaba a que le dijera que cayó en su truco… pero al ver el rostro serio que tenía Cristal supo que no estaba bromeando – ¿Y los dioses están enterados?

– ¿Tú crees que no? Todos los dioses y ángeles saben en donde esta desde que escapo de su castigo

– ¿Y porque no la devuelven al árbol?

– Si fuera tan fácil, pero ella ya está fuera de sus limites

– ¿Fuera de sus límites? Creí que los dioses no tenían reglas

– Esa es solo la creencia de una mente inferior, todos tienen un límite… aun los dioses

– Ah~

– En fin, pasaron los siglos, y los siglos en milenios, la serpiente estaba aburrida y cansada de estar sola en ese árbol, ella escucho una vez de parte de sus hermanas menores que ellas fueron al mundo humano y había todo lo que no había en el Mar Rojo, desde entonces ella ha querido ir al mundo humano y ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que sus hermanas decían

– Entonces… eso significa, ¿Que ocasiono el caos en el paraíso solo por beneficio personal?

– Si… ella creía que si lograba complacer a su madre le daría el permiso de ir al mundo humano, pero no conto con que Lana apareciera

– Si Lana no hubiera aparecido ¿habría logrado su propósito?

– Si

– ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

– Si le fuera tan fácil lo habría hecho desde estúpido

– Sabes… si no fueras mujer te golpearía

– Adelante dulzura – al decir eso Len iba a darle con su puño pero justo antes de que hiciera contacto con la mejilla de Cristal, sintió una fuerte presión en su cuello haciendo que detuviera su ataque, para después caer de rodillas y sosteniéndose el cuello.

– ¿Q-Que p-pasa? – apenas pudo pronunciar Len porque sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

– Te diré que pasa, te estoy estrangulando sin usar mis manos, ¿sabes quién soy? ¿SABES QUIEN SOY? – rujió Cristal en su última frase antes de poner más presión en el cuello de Len, haciendo que este colapsara y que apenas este consiente – SOY CRISTAL, dueña del purgatorio, este es mi dominio y podría matarte cuando yo quiera… no, es más te matare ahora mismo – ella puso más presión en el cuello de Len, el creía que sería su fin, tras apenas haber escapado de la muerte de su asesino solo para después morir en manos de una chica que no es capaz de hacer nada para detenerla, y justo cuando faltaba menos de un minuto de morir por falta de aire…

– Cristal

Una voz hizo que Cristal detuviera rápidamente su intento de asesinar a Len, permitiéndole a este volver a respirar mientras tosía en tratar de recuperar el aliento, mientras que cristal le dio la espalda y se arrodillo.

Cuando Len pudo respirar un poco mejor, pudo ver que Cristal estaba arrodillada a espaldas de él, y cuando el levanto la vista… no lo podía creer… Lana estaba ahí, mirando fijamente a Cristal, y pudo notar que no se le veía muy feliz.

– Cristal ¿Qué fue lo que te ordene?

– En mostrarle a Len que los eventos relacionados con él y Rin

– ¿Y?

– Y no asesinarlo a tus espaldas

– Exacto – lana soltó un pequeño suspiro – Cristal entiendo que estés llena de odio hacia el – eso no lo sorprendió mucho – pero matarlo no solucionara nada – le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Lo sé, pero cada vez que lo veo, no puedo evitar sentir el impulso de asesinarlo – eso si asusto a Len.

Lana solo dio otro suspiro – solo trata de no matarlo, y muéstrale TODO, excepto lo que pasara en el futuro – Al terminar de hablar, Cristal solo asintió con la cabeza en afirmación – Bien… será mejor que me vaya, buena suerte Len… la necesitaras.

– Espera – antes de que se fuera Lana, Len la detuvo

– ¿Si?

– Me podrías decir al menos ¿Por qué Cristal me tiene tanto odio? – al decir eso, pudo sentir una mirada asesina dándole un escalofrió en su columna vertebral.

– Yo no te lo diré, de eso Cristal tendrá que decírtelo – y con eso hubo un destello azul, pero antes de que desapareciera.

–*Bruja de cabellos azules*– pensó Len de Lana, pero para su sorpresa.

– Te escuche – eso fue lo último que dijo Lana antes de desaparecer, dejando a Len sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo es que-. – pero Cristal lo interrumpió rápidamente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

– Pensé… que era una bruja de cabellos azules – tan solo haber terminado al hablar y sintió un punzante dolor en su cabeza haciendo que cayera directo a la parte solida del abismo, levanto un poco la vista para ver qué fue lo que paso, al levantarla vio que Cristal lo había golpeado con su arco.

– No pienses en nada si estas cerca de Lana, más si se trata sobre ella – le gruño mientras que Len hacia una cara de dolor y se acariciaba la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? – le exigió mientras aún seguía acariciándose la parte adolorida

– Porque… puede leer la mente como un libro abierto

– ¿¡Eh!? Eso explica porque sabía lo que pensé de ella, ¿pero porque el golpe con tu arco?

– Fácil, si no puedo matarte, bien podría hacerte sufrir, golpeándote e insultarte todo lo que yo quiera – le sonrió oscuramente a Len, haciendo que este de unos pasos lejos de ella – bien ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

– Creo que fue en donde la serpiente quería ver el mundo humano

– ¡Ah sí! Pero mejor velo por ti mismo – al decir eso, Cristal hizo que el portal mostrara la imagen de un árbol.

.

.

.

En un lugar lejano había un árbol cuyo fruto estaba prohibido tocar pero lo era aún más si trataban de comerlo, más si era un mortal, en ese árbol del fruto prohibido estaba una serpiente que miraba al cielo, y preguntándose – ¿Cuándo seré libre? – estaba constantemente preguntándose esa pregunta hasta que…

– Hola –

La serpiente escucho una voz, y se puso en posición de ataque para atacar al intruso que intente atacarla.

– Hay que carácter – le dijo la voz en un tono bromista – con razón no tienes amigos

– ¿Quién los necesita? – dijo la serpiente mirando a todos lados para saber el origen de esa voz – solo son seres que sacan ventaja y se aprovechan de ti

– ¿Mhhh…? Me agradas

– ¿Y porque tendría que agradarte?

– Me gusta tu personalidad

– Vete ¿Por qué tengo que gustarle a alguien?

– ¿Y si te ofrezco algo?

– ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme? Solo eres una voz en el viento

–… Tu libertad

–… Te escucho

– Come del fruto prohibido – al decir eso uno de los frutos cayó al suelo.

– ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Aunque me lo coma nunca saldré de aquí – se quejó la serpiente

– Con los otros sí, pero solo este es capaz de conceder un solo deseo… el que quieras – al escuchar eso la serpiente no estaba muy segura de hacerlo o no.

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura? Además no podría darle ninguna mordida sino tragarla

– Con solo encajarle tus colmillos es más que suficiente, pero te lo advierto, tomaras una nueva forma después de pedir tu deseo – Al escuchar la advertencia de la voz, la serpiente se dirigió al fruto que la voz le indico y encajo sus colmillos, para después pedir el deseo

– Deseo ir al mundo humano

Después de pedir el deseo, todo se tornó negro, no podía ver, escuchar o sentir nada, no importaba en qué dirección fuera, todo estaba oscuro y frio… pero después de lo que parecieron horas vio una luz, una pequeña luz que se hacía poco a poco más grande, ella se dirigió con lentitud hacia la luz, y cada paso que daba sentía una calidez que provenía de esa luz, cuando esa luz era muy brillante pudo ver atreves de esta, un hermoso paisaje de abundantes árboles y flores que nunca había visto y que estaban cerca de un rio con agua cristalina.

Pero cuando quiso dirigirse hacia el rio… se sintió diferente, se sentía más alta y débil, y cuando miro hacia abajo, en vez de tener su cuerpo sin extremidades y cubierto de escamas, tenía un torso pequeño acompañado con unos pequeños brazos y piernas, de piel pálida sin escamas, y vestía únicamente de un vestido muy sencillo hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, se dirigió al rio, pero como no sabía cómo usar las piernas se caía mientras se dirigía a este, tras varios intentos logro caminar un poco mejor, y al llegar al rio para ver su reflejo, ella vio que en vez de tener los ojos rasgados y de color negro, los tenia azul celeste y una cabellera de color dorada hasta por arriba de sus hombros.

No lo podía creer…

Era humana… era una humana… no sabía si gritar o llora. Gritar porque al fin tenía la libertad que nunca pudo tener en milenios desde que Lana la mando al fruto prohibido. Llorar porque de todos los seres vivos que habitan el mundo, tenía que convertirse en el más patético de los que haya existido. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de las hojas moviéndose.

*Mierda* pensó debido a su vulnerabilidad, estaba completamente indefensa. De ser aun serpiente tendría sus colmillos para defenderse, pero humana de unos 5 años no tendría oportunidad. Pero al ver lo que salió de las hojas, era una niña de aparentemente su misma edad, que tenía su cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos amarrados a dos coletas en forma de espiral, y vistiendo un vestido hasta sus tobillos de color rojo con unos adornos blancos, al parecer ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

– Hola – le saludo la niña a "la serpiente", mientras que esta miro a los lados para ver si no había alguien más. Pero al ver que no había nadie, se señaló a si misma con sus nuevos dedos a si misma –si tú, hola – la saludo nuevamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella se tensó al ver como la niña se acercaba a ella, no sabía qué hacer. Por lo que escucho de sus hermanas menores, los humanos eran seres fríos y despiadados que se dejaban entregar con facilidad a los deseos carnales de estos ya sea que su acompañante lo quiera o no. Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la niña estaba frente a ella.

– Soy Teto Kasane ¿Y tú?

Al escuchar su nombre iba a responderle, pero se detuvo antes de pronunciar una palabra, porque recordó que no tenía nombre, solo la llamaban por lo que ere, ella vio como Teto seguía esperando a que dijera su nombre… tenía que pensar en uno y rápido.

– Soy… R-Rin Ka… gam… ine… – pronuncio entrecortadamente que ese nombre funcionara – Rin Kagamine ese es mi nombre

– Mucho gusto Rin-chan, ¿Puedo llamarte solo Rin?

– ¿Por qué el chan?

– ¿Eh? ¡Oh!, de seguro no lo sabes, el chan es una forma de respeto

– Oh… no me importa

– Bien Rin ¿Qué te trae a esta parte del bosque?

–… No lo sé – le dijo mintiéndole.

– ¿No lo sabes?

– No recuerdo – mintiéndole de nuevo.

– Si quieres ven a mi casa, es más seguro que aquí, en la noche es muy peligroso – le dijo Teto. Rin pudo ver sinceridad en sus palabras, y además no tenía otra opción. O era estar en un lugar seguro y caliente, o en los peligros del bosque donde estaban, y al estar oscuro no era buena idea, ni de broma.

– Si quieres – con eso Teto agarro su mano y se la llevo arrastrando (literalmente) a su casa. Tras un largo viaje Teto soltó a Rin, mientras que esta trataba de limpiarse la suciedad que tenía en su vestido al ser arrastrada.

– Esta es mi casa – le dijo Teto mientras se alejaba un poco de rin. Cuando Rin levanto la vista pudo ver una casa de dos pisos hecha de madera y con una chimenea que le sale humo. Ella la vio cómoda y caliente, como para permanecer ahí por un rato. – vamos entra, no seas tímida– le dijo Teto mientras se dirigía asía su casa.

–* Tímida la más vieja de tu casa*– pensó Rin con enojo al comentario que le hizo Teto. Lentamente se dirigió adentro de la casa para poder ver una mesa para comer, una cocina, unas escaleras y otros cuartos más. En la cocina pudo ver a un adolecente de unos 15 años lavando los platos, era alto, vestía ropas sencillas y tenía los ojos de color rojo al igual que su cabello que estaba amarrada a una cola de caballo baja, y tenía un espiral al final de su peinado.

– Onii-chan, mira lo que me encontré – antes de que se diera cuenta Teto la estaba llevando frente a ese adolecente, y por lo que pudo ver, en el rostro del adolecente encontró sorpresa, ella sonrió de lado discretamente al ver su reacción.

– Teto ¿Quién es?

– Se llama Rin Kagamine y me la encontré cerca del rio, puedo quedármela si, si, si, si, Si – le dijo/ suplico Teto poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

–* ¿Qué cree que soy un objeto que puede reclamar como suyo? Ya quisieran*– pensó amargamente Rin ante las palabras que Teto dijo.

– ¿No creo que sea buena idea Teto? Sus padres deberían estar preocupados – Rin se tensó al escuchar la palabra "padres" – Por cierto me llamo Ted Kasane, hermano mayor de Teto, mucho gusto

–* Ya lo note *– pensó irónicamente Rin – el gusto es mío – le dijo a Ted fingiendo ser lo más amable posible.

– Por cierto ¿Tus padres saben dónde estás?

–… Amm… – no sabía cómo responder a eso, pero para su suerte Teto hablo por ella.

– Onii-chan, ella no lo sabe, no recuerda nada

– ¿Si?... ¡Ah sí! Solo recuerdo a una mujer de largos cabellos azules que estaba peleando con mi madre y… todo se volvió negro, hip… hip…– ella empezó a gimotear y soltar lagrimas falsas, vio como Ted y Teto ponían caras tristes, mientras que en su mente se reía.

– ¿Si quieres puedes quedarte Rin? – le dijo Teto, mirándola aun con tristeza.

– ¿En serio? No quiero ser una molestia – le dijo Rin fingiendo modestia.

– No, claro que no es molestia ¿Verdad Onii-chan?

– Siendo así, no creo que haya problema, Rin ¿Quieres vivir con nosotros?

–… Si – le dijo sonriendo a los dos –* crédulos *– pensó mientras veía como Ted y Teto le sonreían.

~ 9 Meses después~

Mientras estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso de su habitación, y mientras miraba el cielo oscuro con millones de estrellas, estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedió en estos 9 meses. Desde que Rin accedió a vivir con Teto y Ted, ellos la acogieron y la trataron como un miembro más en su familia, algo que no era muy conocido en el Mar Rojo, donde solo había puros demonios que disfrutaban atormentar a los mortales, haciéndolos agonizar hasta tomar sus miserables vidas o haciendo que estos sucumbieran a sus más oscuros deseos carnales como lo han hecho con los Súcubos u otros demonios con apariencia atractiva. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo con Teto y Ted, sentía que se ablandaba más cada día… y lo odiaba.

Rin sabía que ella era una traidora para el Mar Rojo y todos los demonios por convertirse en humana y dejar que su corazón se ablande por creaturas tan insignificantes que no dudarían en dar las vidas de otros con tal de salvar la suya. Si su madre la viera en lo que se convirtió estaba segura de que ella la mataría por haberse convertido en algo tan bajo e inútil como un humano. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Teto estaba detrás de ella.

– Rin

– ¡Teto! ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada es que me dirigía a mi habitación pero te vi aquí ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada…

– Rin… no mientas – al decirle eso Rin se puso un poco rígida.

– Yo no miento

– Rin… puede que no seamos familia de sangre… pero desde que empezaste a vivir con nosotros nos has llenado de felicidad – Rin miro confundida a Teto por lo que le dijo.

– ¿Felicidad?

– Si… antes éramos solo Ted y yo solos en esta casa, pero de la nada llegaste tú y nos has traído mucha alegría y felicidad, ahora no solo tengo a Ted si no a ti también y… me alegra de haber tenido la suerte de haberte encontrado – eso fue lo último que dijo Teto antes de irse a su habitación a dormir.

Al escuchar lo que le acaba de decir Teto y ver como se iba a su habitación, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le acaba de decir Teto. ¿En serio gracias a ella son más felices? Nunca había pensado en eso. Todos en el Mar Rojo no la querían cerca debido a que era la consentida de Lilith. Algo en su pecho le dolía… pero a la vez se sentía cálido… era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

– ¿Esto es… felicidad? – se dijo a sí misma mientras dirigía su mano a su pecho, y por una vez… ella sonrió… pero no una maliciosa o una falsa… una de verdad, mientras sonreía dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado – Tal vez… la humanidad no sea tan mala después de todo – al decir eso se dirigió a su cama para dormir.


	3. Origen: parte 2

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que hecho, y no se si los que siguen sean tan largos, pero me asegurare de que mínimo sean 3000 palabras, ADVERTENCIA: hay Lemon, y es el primero que hago espero que les guste, y agradezco a Citlalli por haberme ayudado un poco en lo del Lemon, y a Lady Kagamine, Yukiko Kasane Teto por sus reviews.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Origen: parte 2**

Tanto Len como Cristal vieron el cómo Rin se fue a su cama después de haberse hablado a sí misma, en el que la humanidad no sería tan mala. Cristal, no mostro reacción ante esa escena, pero Len… Len no podía creer que Rin… su hermana gemela mayor… sea originaria de demonios, pero no cualquier demonio, sino el que ocasiono caos en el jardín Edén, el debió de estar muy distraído porque no noto que Cristal le estaba hablando.

– Hey… oye te estoy hablando – le dijo pero ni siquiera movía los ojos de donde estaba lo que acababan de ver – bien si no me vas a hacer caso por las buenas, entonces será por las malas – y con eso ella saco de la nada una de sus flechas, acerco la punta metálica a la espalda de Len y se la encajo. Debió de encajárselo muy fuerte porque en cuestión de un segundo el salto lejos de donde estaba Cristal, gritando y rápidamente acariciándose en donde ella le encajo la punta de su flecha.

– SE PUEDE SABER ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? – le grito mientras aún se acariciaba la espalda, pero solo recibió un golpe con la flecha que ella uso para lastimarlo – auch ¿Por qué eso? – le dijo para después acariciarse la cabeza y ver como Cristal se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su mirada a otro lado.

– Ya te dije que no me grites cuando estas cerca de mí y lo de tu espalda, eso fue porque no me hacías caso y no apartabas los ojos de lo que acababas de ver – al decir eso Len bajo la mirada hacia el abismo que tenía debajo de él.

– ¿Qué fue de ella?

– ¿Mhhh?

– ¿Qué fue de Rin?

– ¡Ah! Ella tuvo una larga y buena vida viviendo con los Kasane, aprendiendo a confiar más y más en los humanos, ella creció y se convirtió en una mujer muy hermosa, pero ella no estaba interesada en estar con alguien, aun no tenía la suficiente confianza de estar atada a alguien

– ¿Tenia pretendientes?

– Si, pero no muchos debido a que como ellos viven en el bosque no pasa mucha gente por ahí, y cada vez que un hombre le pedía en ser su novia, ella se negaba lo más amable posible

– ¿Y porque se negaba? A parte de no tener la suficiente confianza

– Eso no lo sé… supongo que no quería caer en los deseos carnales como lo hicieron la mayoría de sus hermanos y hermanas

– ¿Qué más sabes?

– Pues en el momento en que ella se convirtió en humana fue unos meses antes del fin de la guerra que hubo en el Cielo contra el Infierno

– ¿El Cielo y el Infierno tuvieron guerra?

– Si… el motivo era en quien debía de ser venerado por los humanos, y por supuesto gano el Cielo, pero el Diablo juro venganza

– ¡EL DIABLO! – exclamo sorprendido ante lo que dijo Cristal – ¿Cómo el Diablo el príncipe de las tinieblas?

– ¿Conoces algún otro? – le pregunto con molestia mientras veía que Len se calmaba un poco – pero el costo de esa victoria fue muy alto, costo toda una especie muy especial que era originaria del Cielo… bueno… casi toda, pero ya basta de eso, también se algo importante respecto a Rin

– ¿Qué es?

– Te lo mostrare – Cristal empezó a mostrarlo en el portal – Pues veras, cuando Rin murió por primera vez…

.

.

.

~Hace miles de años atrás~

Todos los dioses y ángeles estaban reunidos en el salón de los tronos, cada uno de ellos estando discutiendo sobre el asunto de "la serpiente" que ocasiono el caos. Los dioses y ángeles estaban felices de que ella haya muerto, pero sabían que siendo humana podría volver a nacer y posiblemente con sus recuerdos de cuando estaba en el Mar Rojo.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer?

– Muy fácil devolverla a la prisión de donde escapo

– ¿Pero y si vuelve a escapar?

– Es probable

– ¿Y si ella aún conserva sus recuerdos cuando vuelva a nacer?

– Mejor hay que liquidarla, para que no tenga permitido volver a nacer

– Si es una buena idea, así es más seguro en que ella no cause problemas otra vez

– SILENCIO – una seria voz grito. Todos los ángeles y dioses se dirigieron al origen de la voz, y al verlo se arrodillaron ante su presencia… era Lana que los veía de una manera seria e incuestionable – ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – de inmediato todos los ángeles y dioses estaban ablando como si estuvieran en un gallinero.

– BASTA – Grito una voz que venía de tras de Lana. Era una mujer de largos cabellos hasta por debajo de las rodillas de color verde, ojos verdes ligeramente más claros que su cabello y vestía de un vestido sencillo de color verde pálido– ¿No deberían estar hablando de uno en uno como gente civilizada que son?

– Ada – dijo suavemente Lana.

– Si – se escuchó otra voz que se acercaba a donde todos estaban reunidos – se supone que ustedes tienen muchos siglos viviendo ¿No deberían actuar más maduros en vez de estar hablando como si estuvieran en un gallinero? – dijo una mujer de largos cabellos rojos amarrados en una cola de caballo alta, ojos rojos ligeramente más claros y vistiendo de un sencillo vestido de color rojo pálido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Elida

– ¿Qué pasa Lana? ¿Mucha presión? – Lana solo frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Elida – Bien, levanten la mano para poder responder correctamente y poder hallar una solución – al terminar de hablar muchos levantaron la mano, así que tuvo que elegir al azar – habla tu primero Mayu

– Es respecto a la serpiente

– Es Rin ella ya tiene un nombre propio querida

– Bueno… Rin, ya que ella ha muerto por primera vez, deberíamos evitar que ella vuelva a nacer – muchos estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mayu, y muchos otros empezaron a hablar lo que pensaban.

– Si, si ella vuelve a nacer es probable que ella recuerde de que origen es y lo del Mar Rojo

– También es probable que ocasione dolor y destrucción en los humanos

– ¿Quién nos puede garantizar que ella no cause daño?

– ¿Y también que no recuerde nada de su origen?

– BASTA – todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el grito proveniente de Lana – escúchense a sí mismos… hablando de esa forma de una humana

– ELLA NO ES HUMANA – grito con rabia uno de los dioses

– ES UNA DEMONIA DISFRASADO DE HUMANA

– UNA MONSTRUOSIDAD ENTRE NORMALES

– ELLA NO MERESE VOLVER A NACER

– MENOS EN VIVIR

– CALLENSE – en ese instante todos los dioses y ángeles guardaron silencio, viendo en como Lana grito con enojo… no era muy común en que ella se enojara – solo escuchen lo que dicen, si… sé que ella ocasiono caos en el jardín Edén por beneficio personal, pero ella pago su castigo en volverse humana y viviendo como tal

– ¿No creo que eso sea suficiente castigo? – le pregunto Elida pero Lana fingió como que no la escucho.

– Escuchen… sé que Rin es hija de la mismísima Lilith, y que nada podrá cambiar de donde viene… pero ella es humana ahora y debemos tratarla como una más de los humanos

– ¿Lana no creo que sea tan buena idea? – interfirió Ada pero solo está la ignoro.

– Pero… diosa de azul ella… – intento de hablar uno de los ángeles pero fue interrumpido por esta.

– Si… sé que nada podrá arreglar el daño que ella ocasiono… pero siendo humana ahora está fuera de nuestros limites

– No he cierto todavía podríamos…

– No… podríamos haberlo hecho antes, cuando tenía su forma original – interrumpió Lana a uno de los dioses – pero ahora… tiene una nueva forma siendo humana, por lo tanto tiene todo el derecho de volver a nacer como cualquier otro humano – ante eso todos los dioses y ángeles estaban indignados por lo que acaba de decir Lana.

– ESO NO ES JUSTO

– ELLA NO TIENE DERECHO

– DEBERIA ESTAR PUDRIENDOSE EN EL INFIERNO

– SILENCIO – nuevamente Lana los hizo callar a los comentarios de los dioses y ángeles – sé que están enojados… pero mi decisión está tomada, ella volverá a nacer todas las veces cada vez que ella muera… pero no ahora – lo último que menciono confundió todos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto Ada cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

– Digo… que Rin no volverá a nacer, hasta que yo haya borrado todo recuerdo que esté relacionado con el Mar Rojo y el jardín Edén – todos los que estaban reunidos estaban sorprendidos – pero tomara tiempo

– ¿Qué tanto? – le pregunto Elida mientras Lana tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

– Podría ser siglos o milenios… depende de que tan profundo sean sus memorias – todos se quedaron callados ante lo que dijo Lana, algunos estaban contentos de que "Rin" no vaya a nacer pronto, pero la mayoría sabía que en cuanto el momento llegue… se desatara el infierno sobre la tierra – pueden retirarse

Todos los dioses y ángeles se retiraron del salón de los tronos, la mayoría de ellos no estaban contentos por la decisión que tomo Lana, ellos sabían que si Rin volvía a nacer habrá caos en el Cielo como en la Tierra, ellos nunca olvidarían el desastre que ella causo solo por su propio beneficio personal. Mientras que todos se retiraban Elida miro con desaprobación a Lana mientras que esta solo la miraba con un rostro inexpresivo, Elida solo dio un suspiro cansado para después retirarse dejando solo a Lana y Ada.

– Sabias que esto iba a ocurrir ¿Verdad? – le pregunto interrogativamente a Lana mientras estaba a sus espaldas.

– ¿No sé de qué hablas… Ada? – le dijo inocentemente a Ada.

– No mientas, sé que sabias perfectamente que esto iba a ocurrir – le dijo Ada frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Crees que sería capaz de no avisarles de algo así? – la dijo dándose la vuelta para encarar a Ada.

– Claro que si – le gruño y entrecerró los ojos a Lana – te conozco muy bien… después de todo eres mi hermana menor – eso hizo que Lana frunciera un poco el ceño.

– Solo porque haya sido creada al último eso no te da derecho a restregármelo en la cara – le dijo en un tono ligeramente enojado a Ada – después de todo… la mayor es y siempre será Elida – le dijo sonriendo de lado a Ada, mientras que esta se enojó ante ese comentario.

– Puede que tengas razón en eso… pero sé que tú sabes perfectamente bien, que pasara si Rin vuelve a nacer… después de todo ella no es solo hija de Lilith sino también de…

– Lucifer – completo Lana interrumpiéndola – lo sé

– Entonces ¿Por qué no haces nada? – Ada le pregunto con enojo, pero solo recibió silencio de parte de Lana – Sabes… a veces pienso que haces las cosas apropósito

– Yo sé lo que hago

– ¿En serio? – le pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos – entonces ¿Porque no hiciste nada para detenerla cuando tenía planeado en tentar a Eva en comer el fruto prohibido?... Algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con la venganza del Diablo… si no la detenemos no habrá marcha atrás y…

– ADA – le grito Lana – escúchame… yo más que nadie se perfectamente bien que el juro venganza contra nosotros y que recibirá ayuda de alguien que él conoce… pero Rin está bajo mi protección ahora, y nadie en el Cielo le va hacer algo sin mi consentimiento – hubo un largo e incómodo silencio hasta que Ada soltó un suspiro de frustración y dándole la espalda a Lana.

– Sabes que… has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que si se llega a cumplir la venganza del Diablo… la culpa caerá en ti – eso fue lo último que dijo Ada para después retirarse dejando sola a Lana en el salón de los tronos.

.

.

.

– Y eso fue lo que paso cuando Rin cuando ella murió por primera vez – tanto Cristal como len vieron todo el conflicto que hubo con el asunto de Rin, y la discusión que hubo entre Ada y Lana, y como Ada dejo sola a Lana – el asunto de Rin fue muy delicado… y la decisión que hizo Lana no los dejo muy felices… ¿Me estas escuchando? – pudo notar que Len no la escuchaba en lo más mínimo… entonces se le ocurrió una idea – ¡Oh mira esto! Una flecha – en ese instante Len reacciono.

– Nonononono te escuche perfectamente, fuerte y claro – le dijo con rapidez y apartándose de Cristal mientras lo hacía – Solo unas preguntas

– Esta bien ¿Cuál? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y no mostrándole mucho interés.

– ¿Eh cierto que es hija de Lucifer?

– Por supuesto que si idiota, no por nada la Rin actual es muy orgullosa o soberbia, eso se hereda de algún lado, bien ¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?

– ¿A qué se refería Ada con a veces pienso que haces las cosas a propósito? o ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerla cuando tenía planeado en tentar a Eva? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

– Eso está muy fácil

–…

–…

–…

–…

–… ¿Y bien?

– ¿Bien qué?

– ¿no me dirás?

– Pero si te acabas de responder solo – Len la miro aun sin entender lo que le decía – tu… ¿Eres demasiado lento para comprender… verdad? – al ver que Len solo frunció el ceño, ella dio un suspiro de frustración – te lo pondré fácil… que entiendes por "haces las cosas a propósito" o "cuando tenía planeado" – Len se le quedo mirando sin comprender hasta que…

– Lo único que me viene a la mente es que ella…

–…

–…

–…

–… No me digas que Lana…

– Al fin te das cuenta, era muy obvio

– ¿Puede predecir el futuro?

– Era muy obvio que podía hacerlo, por eso casi nadie la cuestiona en las decisiones que ella toma… ella no solo puede predecir el futuro o leer la mente… ella representa la sabiduría y la verdad… por eso es imposible que haya algo que ella no sepa… eso la distingue de sus hermanas, y por eso es encargada de tomar las decisiones en el Cielo… y también de dar los castigos a aquellos que se lo merecen

– ¿Quieres decir que ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en el jardín Edén y el escape de Rin? – le pregunto sorprendido a Cristal, mientras que esta solo asintió con la cabeza en aprobación – ¿Por qué no hizo nada para impedirlo?

– Si fuera tan fácil… si hay un cambio en lo que ella puede ver en el futuro… el resultado podría ser catastrófico

– ¿Qué tanto?

–… Para todos – Cristal vio la expresión de Len que se tornó a una seria comprendiendo la situación – es por eso que ella no dirá nada que esté relacionado con lo que pasara en el futuro ni siquiera a sus hermanas y… creo… que es momento de mostrarte algo muy importante

– ¿Mhhh?

– El cómo tu… y Rin se conocieron por primera vez – al decir eso pudo notar que Len se sorprendió – eso es uno de los incidentes que hicieron enojar a todos los que habitan el Cielo – Cristal empezó a mostrar en el portal de nubes blancas y puras como la nieve y pudieron ver una figura entre las nubes.

Len no podía creerlo era…

.

.

.

~ Hace siglos ~

En un lugar apartado del Cielo, había un ángel alejado de donde los otros ángeles y dioses estaban, ese ángel tenía cabellos dorados amarrados a una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos azul celeste ligeramente más oscuros, vestía de pantalones, un saco de vestir y botas blancas, ese ángel tenia, ese ángel se llamaba Len Kagamine, el poseía 89 años pero tenía la apariencia de 19, el miraba a las nubes que pasaban cerca de él, teniendo una cara de tristeza.

– Hermana

Él se dijo a si mismo con melancolía mientras ignoraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. A todo los que habitaban en el cielo se les prohibió volar solos a las afueras del Cielo, debido a que la nube negra que ha estado vagando desde hace menos de un siglo aún sigue rondando y atacando a cualquier ángel o dios que este solo o indefenso.

Pero a Len no le importaba él quería un poco de tiempo solo, sin que nadie lo moleste, más si era una de las chicas que no se rendía hasta lograr ser su novia, él quería despejar su mente debido a que se acerca el día en que murió su hermana menor. Desde que murió no deja de culparse que el no haya logrado salvarla a tiempo de la persona que la mato.

A pesar de que él decía que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada, por dentro… sentía que se moría de tristeza. A pesar de que todos le digan que no fue culpa suya… él se sigue culpando por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla de su asesino. Pero el nunca olvidara los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos cuando ella estaba viva. Pero… él estaba muy distraído recordando, que no noto cuando la nube negra se estaba acercando cuidadosamente detrás de él.

~ En otro Lugar ~

Una chica de unos 14 años de cabellos rubios hasta sus hombros y ojos azul celeste que vestía de un vestido negro por arriba de sus tobillos y zapatos de tacón alto de color negro, a su lado estaba un hombre de unos 24 años que vestía de un traje elegante color negro, cabello corto color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos y unos lentes.

Ellos estaban frente a un vestido de bodas color negro. La parte superior del vestido cubría hasta donde comenzaba el pecho y la parte inferior del frente ligeramente tocaba el suelo mientras que la parte trasera en donde comenzaba la cadera había un gran moño, la parte baja de donde estaba el moño era más larga haciendo que esa parte del vestido se arrastre y un velo color negro transparente.

Ellos dos se quedaron viendo el vestido con admiración, el vestido era muy hermoso a pesar de que era color negro, mientras que la chica miraba con admiración e ilusión el vestido que tenía frente a ella, el hombre tomaba la mano de la chica con suavidad mirando con ojos brillantes el anillo de plata con zafiro que estaba en su dedo ondular igual al que él tenía en su dedo.

La chica debió de notar que el tomo su mano porque ella dio la vuelta para encararlo, y dándole una sonrisa brillante, del cual el correspondió gustosamente, mientras se inclinaba para poder darle un apasionado beso que la chica correspondió con gusto.

~ En el Cielo ~

Len recordaba los momentos felices que el compartió con su hermana antes de su muerte, mientras veía como las nubes pasaban cerca de él… de la nada todo se volvió negro, no entendía lo que pasaba, todo era de color blanco hace un segundo, ahora era oscuridad. Entonces sintió que se hacía más pequeño y con menos fuerza de la que tenía hace un momento… entonces comprendió… estaba dentro de la nube negra.

Con todas sus fuerzas intento salir de ella pero la nube se lo impedía, sentía que la nube lo quemaba y pudo jurar que sintió unas manos tratando de arrancarle sus alas sin ningún cuidado de evitarle el gran dolor que le ocasionaban, pero solo lograron quitarle algunas plumas, y también que le encajaban dagas en su espalda, sus piernas y sus brazos, creyendo que era su fin, dejo de poner resistencia y espero a que la nube negra terminara el trabajo creyendo que así podría estar al fin con su hermana, pero… el dolor se detuvo… todo el dolor que sentía tanto en su cuerpo como en sus alas se detuvo.

Pero entonces sintió que lo empujaban con brusquedad hacia abajo cayendo a una gran altura. Len no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera mover sus alas por el ardor que tenía su cuerpo por las heridas ocasionadas por la nube negra. Mientras que caía pudo ver que la nube negra comenzaba a transformarse y también en que poco a poco empezaba a tener físico… pero antes de que las nubes blancas bloquearan la vista de la nube negra vio que esta volvía a su forma de nube de nuevo.

Len pudo sentir que el impacto que le esperaba al hacer contacto con algo sólido se acercaba, el espera en que si no lograba sobrevivir, pueda estar con su hermana. Cuando se acercaba el impacto, pudo sentir que unos árboles estaban en su camino mientras caía, y las ramas que tenían evito que el impacto en la tierra fuera tan duro.

Cuando pudo sentir que estaba sobre algo sólido, levanto la vista un poco para saber en dónde estaba, su visión estaba algo borrosa debido a la poca energía que tenía más la caída, y pudo ver a unos ángeles sin alas caminando no muy lejos de donde estaba, y cuando iba a pedir ayuda… recordó que no es posible que haya ángeles sin alas en gran multitud, su visión se aclaró y pudo ver mejor…

Humanos.

Había humanos cerca de donde estaban, unos platicando con otros, unas mujeres estaban mirando los vestidos grandes y esponjosos llenos de adornos que había detrás de un cristal, y otros solo paseaban. Len tuvo que alejarse de ese lugar debido a que nadie debería verlo, así que se apartó lo más posible de ese lugar donde sería posible que algún humano lo viera.

Cuando él estuvo lo más apartado posible decidió descansar para poder recuperar fuerzas y poder regresar al Cielo sin ningún problema, y con la mayor precaución posible de evitar toparse de nuevo con la nube negra. Pudo jurar que vio dos destellos rojos en donde eran los ojos en la nube negra. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando Len abrió los ojos pudo ver que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Al fijar su mirada al cielo pudo ver las millones de estrellas que estaban en él. Con la poca fuerza que recupero se levantó y poco a poco empezó a caminar alejándose de donde estaba dormido, creyendo que si se quedaba por más tiempo alguien podría encontrarlo y quien sabe qué pasaría con él.

El dirigió su mirada a todos lados si no había humanos cerca. Para su suerte no había ningún alma en donde se encontraba, y a paso lento comenzó a caminar a un lugar donde pueda estar seguro mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar una serie de ruidos cerca de donde estaba.

Al escuchar eso hizo todo lo posible por ir un poco rápido y evitar que lo vieran. Mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar que el ruido que estaba detrás suyo se hacía inaudible, por lo tanto tomo eso como una señal de poder detenerse. Pero en un mal movimiento suyo, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo haciendo que le duela más sus heridas. El observo con atención en donde estaba, y por lo visto estaba enfrente de una iglesia.

El esperaba a que la iglesia estuviera vacía y podría pasar al menos la noche… pero escucho pasos que provenían dentro de la iglesia y que se acercaba a la puerta del frente, que da directo a él. El intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba aturdido por el gran daño que recibió por el ataque de la nube negra, y antes de que pudiese al menos arrastrarse para esconderse la puerta ya se había abierto revelando una pequeña figura femenina.

– Hola

Al levantar la vista… sintió que su calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, haciendo que se tornaran a un color ligeramente rojo. Vio a una chica de cabellos dorados hasta por arriba de sus hombros y ojos azul celeste y piel pálida, vistiendo un vestido negro que llegaba arriba de sus tobillos y con un adorno de una rosa negra en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, y unos zapatos de tacón alto, pudo ver que ella le dio una sonrisa amable.

– Soy Rin Kagamine mucho gusto

Len se impresiono al escuchar que ella tenía el mismo apellido que él, eso hizo que se sonrojaba un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Pudo ver que la sonrisa de Rin se borró y cambiaba su cara a una de horror y preocupación. Bajo la vista y pudo ver que su sangre manchaba su ropa blanca tornándola color carmesí.

– Ven, deja que te ayude – Rin le ofreció su mano y dándole una sonrisa de que todo estará bien.

Al ver eso, no supo porque acepto su mano sin haberlo pensarlo dos veces. Con cuidado Rin lo guio adentro de la iglesia, mientras que Len ponía el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie mientras era guiado por esta. Al entrar a la iglesia vio una cruz al fondo de la iglesia con un Cristo crucificado en ella.

Rin lo guio al fondo a la derecha de la iglesia encontrándose con varias puertas que había al fondo. Ellos entraron a la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo. Al entrar pudo ver una cama individual, dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados de esta, un ropero y un baño. Rin lo guio a la cama y lo sentó con mucho cuidado de no herirlo más. Cuando lo deposito en la cama, ella fue al ropero y se inclinó para agarrar un pequeño botiquín de emergencias. Al abrirlo saco unas vendas, alcohol y algodón.

– T-tendrás… que q-quitarte tu saco – pudo ver que a Rin se sonrojo al decir eso. Lo considero lindo y tierno viniendo de ella. Así que lentamente y con dificultad se quitó su saco y su blusa de manga larga manchados de su sangre dejando al descubierto su torso no muy musculoso y lleno de muchas heridas que rasgaron su piel, y su espalda no estaba en mejor condición, tenía más heridas que en frente. Len pudo ver que Rin se le quedo viendo con miedo por las heridas que traía, todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Rin lo rompió.

– ¿Qué te paso?

– No… nada – le dijo Len mintiéndole, pero eso no le funciono ni un poco.

– Las heridas que tienes no parecen ser nada – le dijo levantándole una ceja a len, mientras veía que este bajaba la mirada al suelo – esto te podría doler, pero evitara que tus heridas se te infecten – y con eso empezó a aplicar el algodón con alcohol sobre las heridas. Rin pudo sentir que Len apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que le aplicaba el alcohol.

– ¿A sí que… cómo te llamas?

– Len… Len Kagamine

– Que curioso tenemos el mismo apellido

– Si…

– No quisiera ser entrometida pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

– No me lo creerías

– Estoy a un lado y curando las heridas de un ángel de aparentemente de la misma edad que yo ¿Cómo no voy a creerte? – le dijo con ironía mientras atendía sus heridas.

– Si creo que… espera ¿Tu misma edad? – le pregunto de repente mientras que esta solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿Tienes algún espejo? – Rin dejo de atender sus heridas y se fue a una de las mesitas de noche, y saco un pequeño espejo, y entregárselo a Len, y al verse –* maldición *– maldijo mentalmente al ver que tenia de nuevo la apariencia de 14 años.

– ¿Está todo bien?

–* Mierda olvide que ella estaba junto a mi *– maldijo mentalmente de nuevo, cuando vio el rostro de Rin vio preocupación – no te preocupes todo está bien – le mintió porque no quería preocuparla.

– Oh… entonces ¿Me dirás que paso contigo?

– Pues… es algo complicado – pero entonces vio que Rin dirigía toda su atención a él, haciendo que se sonroje ligeramente – bien, el asunto es… que fui atacado por una nube negra – al decirle vio que Rin lo miraba confundida.

– ¿Nube negra?

– Esa nube a estado vagando desde hace casi un siglo, asechando y atacando a ángeles y dioses que estén solos o vulnerables, absorbiendo su vitalidad hasta no dejar nada

– Eso es horrible

– Por suerte pude sobrevivir a sus ataques y también tuve suerte que las ramas de los arboles amortiguaran mi caído, sino es probable que hubiese muerto

–… Dijiste que esa nube atacaba cuando alguien estaba solo ¿Verdad?

–… Si

– Eso significa… que tú estabas sin compañía ¿Verdad?

–… Si

– ¿Por qué estabas solo si era muy peligroso?

– No… por favor no… no me hagas decirlo – ellos estuvieron en un incómodo silencio por un rato hasta que Rin lo rompió.

– Esta bien… perdóname si me entrometí demasiado

– No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso

– Bien, déjame ayudarte a vendar tus heridas – Rin con mucho cuidado empezó a vendarlo y tratando de no poner mucha presión al ponérselas. Cuando Rin estaba vendando sus heridas, vio que las alas de Len tenían varias plumas arrancadas y con algunas gotas de sangre en ellas, ella sintió un dolor al verlo así, cuando termino de vendarlo guardo el botiquín de nuevo en el ropero, y mientras se dirigía a la salida vio a Len antes de cruzar la puerta – necesitas mucho descanso para que tus heridas puedan recuperarse rápido, y no te preocupes regresar en la mañana – y con eso se cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Len vio como Rin cerró la puerta mientras se iba. Él no podía creer que en la mañana, todo era normal, de la nada, la nube negra lo atacara mientras estaba distraído y no solo haya absorbido su vitalidad sino también su vejes devolviéndolo a un chico de 14 años y que le haya dejado terribles heridas que parecía haber sido hechas por una espada. Pero su mente lo traiciono y empezó a recordar a Rin junto con su sonrisa que le dio cuando el más necesitaba ayuda. Eso lo hizo enrojecer de nuevo, pero… esa chica se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había caído rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

~A la mañana siguiente ~

Len despertó con los rayos del sol que le daba directo a los ojos haciendo que el despierte sin remedio. Sintió un gran dolor en su torso y su espalda, él no sabía en donde estaba debido a que su visión estaba algo borrosa por los rayos del sol, y en un intento de sentarse, sintió que su espalda no se lo dejaba nada fácil.

En múltiples intentos en sentarse, por fin lo logro, y su visión se aclaró y pudo ver que no estaba en su casa, sino en un pequeño cuarto, y recordó todo lo que paso en un solo día. Para su suerte escucho que alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta, y por impulso se cubrió con la sabana que lo protegía del frio. Cuando la puerta se abrió escucho una voz familiar.

– ¿Estas bien Len?

Al escucharla se quitó la sabana que lo cubría para revelar a Rin que lo miraba un poco preocupada. Pudo ver que ella tenía puesto un puesto un camisón negro que le llegaba hasta por arriba de sus rodillas, haciendo destacar sus pequeños pechos y haciendo que su piel pálida sea más sobresaliente.

Len se le quedo viendo como un idiota al ver un espectáculo así, de todas las chicas que ha visto, Rin fue la primera en llamar verdaderamente su atención y... sintió la necesidad de verla sin su camisón. Pero entonces desvió rápidamente la mirada de ella sonrojándose profundamente de vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. Al darle la cara a Rin pudo ver que ella esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

– S-si… un p-poco… mejor q-que a-ayer

– ¿Estas bien tu cara esta roja? – le dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a él.

Len se alarmo y no sabía hacer. Si le decía que no se acercara, Rin lo tomaría por el camino equivocado creyendo que sería una molestia para él, pero si ella se seguía acercando y con lo que tenía puesto, no la ayudaba con su rubor.

– Déjame ayudarte como anoche – le dijo inocentemente a Len mientras que se inclinaba cerca de él.

Para desgracia de Len, cuando Rin se inclinó estaba muy cerca de él, pudo tener una vista de su pecho, aunque no sea muy grande era lo suficiente para hacerse notar. Quería apartar la vista de su pecho pero le era muy difícil. Inconsciente y muy lentamente levanto sus manos con la intención de tocarlos para saber cómo se sentían, pero el reacciono antes de que sus manos la tocaran y las aparto rápidamente de Rin.

– No descuida estoy perfectamente bien – le dijo rápidamente a Rin y rezando internamente con que ella no descubriera lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Rin se alejó un poco de él mirándolo un algo desconfiada, pero solo se encogió de hombros y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que este se sonroje. Ella se dirigía a cambiarse pero antes de que saliera del cuarto.

– Te traeré un poco de comida para después poder cambiarte las vendas – con eso se retiró del cuarto mientras que Len miraba en donde se había ido Rin. Sabía que no debería tener esos impulsos, sobretodo en una humana… las diosas lo habían advertido antes a todo aquel que vaya a bajar al mundo humano.

El resto del día Rin le dedicaba su tiempo a Len, ya sea ayudándolo en darle de comer o ayudándolo con sus heridas. En poco tiempo Len aprendió mucho de Rin, de que cuando era una niña, muchos niños le decían que la amaban o que era muy importante para ellos, eso hizo sentir un odio hacia esos niños. También de que sus padres habían muerto debido a un accidente que hubo varios años atrás, y que ella actualmente vive sola.

~ 2 semanas después ~

Las heridas de Len sanaron en poco tiempo, gracias a los cuidados de Rin. Y cuando Len se recuperó, Rin le ofreció en vivir con ella y el acepto con mucho gusto. Ellos formaron un fuerte vínculo de amistad, y mientras hablaban tranquilamente a la entrada de la casa de Rin, un hombre de cabellos cortos y castaños se acercaba hacia ellos. El hombre se acercó para saludar gentilmente a Rin, mientras que esta al notar su presencia fue a abrasarlo, siendo correspondido por este. Len se sintió un poco tenso ante esa escena, y sintió que algo le dolía.

– Rin que te parece un paseo en carrosa y de paso poder recoger tu vestido – le dijo el hombre ignorando la existencia de Len presenciando de lo que hablaban.

– Podrías recogerme en una hora, es que estaba platicando con Len – le dijo amablemente Rin, mientras que este dirigía la mirada hacia Len. Len pudo sentir que ese hombre lo miraba con disgusto.

– Esta bien, pero no tardes

– Muchas gracias – con eso el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rin, haciendo que esta se sonroje, pero con Len le invadió una gran ira queriendo en apartarlo con brusquedad de rin, pero tuvo que abstenerse de hacerlo. Cuando el hombre se separó de Rin, se marchó dejando a Rin y Len solos.

– ¿Quién era él? – pregunto de la nada Len, mientras que Rin lo miraba con sorpresa.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Quién era ese hombre?

– Es Kiyoteru Hiyama… mi prometido – le dijo mostrando un anillo de plata con zafiros en su dedo ondular, mientras se sonrojaba. Al escuchar eso sintió como si algo filoso atravesara su corazón, y sintiendo que gritaría de rabia en cualquier momento.

– Tú… prometido… ¿Verdad? – le dijo lentamente Len sin querer hacer una escena.

– Si… en menos de dos semanas seré Rin Hiyama – le dijo a Len mientras que un rubor se hacía presente en esta.

Por otro lado Len sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba con solo esas palabras que menciono. Algo muy dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos, mientras que Rin sonreía al anillo que tenía en su dedo, ignorando lo que sentía Len en ese momento.

Una hora después Kiyoteru vino a recoger a Rin para dar un paseo y poder recoger su vestido de bodas.

– Len iré a dar un paseo con Kiyoteru ¿No quieres que te traiga algo?

– No… estoy bien ve – le sonrió falsamente mientras que veía que Rin estaba en el umbral de su habitación.

– Esta bien, te prometo que no tardare mucho – y con eso ella se fue dejando a Len solo.

Len vio como Rin se metía en el carruaje tomando la mano de Kiyoteru, y se marchaban lejos de donde él estaba. No soportaba la idea que ellos estén juntos, menos cuando faltaba poco tiempo en que se casaran. No podía seguir ocultándolo… él se había enamorado profundamente de Rin, desde que la vio a primera vista. Y la idea de que ella estará con alguien más, le hacía arder en rabia.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Rin se fue, y Len no dejaba de preocuparse, hasta que vio una carrosa que se detenía frente a la casa de Rin. Len vio por la ventana que Rin salía de la carrosa, pero también Kiyoteru pero tenía una gran caja en sus brazos. Ellos entraron ignorando la presencia de Len, mientras que este lo seguía por sus talones.

Ellos entraron a la habitación de Rin y pusieron la caja sobre la cama y al abrirla… revelo un hermoso y largo vestido negro, Rin lo saco con mucho cuidado y admirándolo mientras lo sostenía. Len pudo ver un brillo soñador en los ojos de Rin mientras miraba el vestido.

– Kiyoteru ¿Podrías ayudarme a sostenerlo?

– Por supuesto – y con eso se dirigió hacia Rin para poder reemplazar su lugar para sostener el vestido, mientras que ella se dirigía a su armario y sacaba un maniquí con solo un torso femenino. Kiyoteru acomodo con cuidado el vestido en el maniquí haciendo que este encaje perfectamente. El vio como Kiyoteru ponía uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Rin, mientras que esta solo lo aceptaba con gusto. Len no podía soportar esa escena así que se fue directo a su cuarto.

Cuando Rin despidió a Kiyoteru se fue dejando solo a ella y Len. Cuando Rin vio como Kiyoteru se iba en su carrosa se dirigió a su habitación para poder ver de nuevo su nuevo vestido. Cuando ella estaba frente a su vestido y mirando el anillo en su dedo, no podía dejar de sentir que la felicidad la invadía. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano desconocida agarras con fuerza su brazo izquierdo y otra mano haciendo que su cara de la vuelta a la misma dirección… solo para ver a Len que hacia algo que la dejo en shock.

Len… el ángel que ella había cuidado con mucho cariño y lo recibió en su casa… la estaba besando mientras tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, él sabía que estaba comprometida y aun así el hacía esto, pero entonces sintió algo suave y cálido tratando de entrar en su boca… era su lengua. Ella uso toda su fuerza para apartarse de él empujándolo por pecho y tapándose la boca, cuando fijo su vista hacia él pudo ver como ponía una cara triste.

– Rin…

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Rin… yo… yo te amo Rin

Cuando escucho eso no sabía qué hacer. Ella sentía algo distinto cuando estaba cerca de el a diferencia de Kiyoteru. Pero… al saber lo que siente por ella… no puede seguir permaneciendo en el mismo lugar.

–… Len

–… ¿Si?

– Lo siento – cuando dijo esa palabra pudo ver el rostro de Len transformarse en una mirada muy triste –estoy segura… que tú sabes que no podemos estar juntos… de esa manera – le dijo lentamente mientras veía como el rostro de Len se hacía poco a poco más triste por cada palabra – creo que… es mejor… no seguir viéndonos – cuando dijo eso pudo ver que el rostro de Len era como si le hubiesen roto el corazón con solo esas palabras… pero… pudo ver como Len le dio una sonrisa realmente triste, como si intentara no llorar frente a ella.

– Esta bien… – le dijo mientras sonreía – si eso es lo que quieres… me voy y… adiós Rin

Antes de que se diera cuenta Len había desaparecido. Sintió que toda la felicidad que tenía hace un momento había sido drenada. Cuando miro en donde estaba parado, había una pequeña pluma blanca. Rin miro el anillo que tenía en su dedo, pero en vez de verlo con felicidad como siempre lo hacía desde que Kiyoteru le propuso matrimonio… lo miraba con tristeza.

~Día de la boda~

El día de su boda había llegado. Ella estaba arreglada con su vestido, su velo, y un ramo de rosas blancas y azules, y enfrente de la puerta de la iglesia. Ella recordó el tiempo que ella tenía para preparar la boda y poder practicar sus votos. Y en ese tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Len y en cómo le rompió su corazón, y preguntándose… ¿si el habrá regresado a su hogar?

Cuando se acercaba la hora, escucho pasos que se acercaban y cuando dio la vuelta… sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Cerca de donde estaba había un chico de aparentemente su misma edad, de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos, vistiendo un traje y botas de taco bajo de color café oscuro. Pudo ver que él le daba una sonrisa que hacía que su corazón acelerara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

– Hola

– H-hola – le dijo Rin tartamudeando un poco, mientras que ese chico se acercaba a ella sentía, como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento por su hermosa y amable voz. Ella apenas lo acaba de conocer y ya se había robado corazón – soy R-Rin K-Kagamine

– Soy Rei Kagene – y con eso él extendió su mano hacia ella.

Rin no sabía porque pero ella tomo su mano sin dudarlo, y antes de que se diera cuenta Rei la estaba alejando de la iglesia, corriendo como si su vida de pendiera de ello, mientras que ella no oponía resistencia en liberarse de su agarre. Mientras se alejaban sintió que su velo se cayó de su cabeza, pero le restó importancia, ella solo se concentraba en donde pisaba para no caerse, mientras se escapaban Rin se dio cuenta que Rei la guiaba al bosque no muy lejos de donde estaban, cuando se adentraron, Rei la guiaba con cuidado de que ella no se tropezara con las raíces que tenían los árboles.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Ya lo veras

Eso fue lo único que le dijo mientras que Rei la guiaba a un destino desconocido. Cuando se adentraron a lo más profundo, Rin pudo ver una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de ellos. Noto que Rei la guiaba directo a esa cabaña, no sabía porque pero esa cabaña le dio un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Cuando se adentraron en la cabaña, lo primero que hizo Rei fue besarla con fuerza pero a la vez con pasión, como si sus labios eran lo que lo mantenían vivo, pudo sentir que su lengua se adentraba en su boca como si pidiera permiso en entrar… y ella se lo permitió. Pudo sentir como Rei recorría cada rincón de su boca, ella no podía dejar de sonrojarse ante eso, aunque lo haya hecho antes con Kiyoteru, en este caso era muy distinto… más especial.

Una batalla de lenguas se hizo presente, y Rei le tenía mucha ventaja, pero entonces se separó de ella, la chica se decepcionó un poco de que el beso termino, pero Rei le tomo la mano y la guiaba a uno de los cuartos que había, y al abrir uno al azar vio que el cuarto había una cama grande, con rapidez y a la vez con cuidado Rei la acostó sobre ella.

Rin pudo sentir como el pelinegro se adentraba una vez más en su boca reanudando el beso que había terminado antes. Se sintió como si su tristeza se había ido por una ventana en el primer momento en que vio a Rei. Sintió unas manos desasiéndose con rapidez el nudo que tenía detrás de su vestido.

Cuando Rin vio los ojos de Rei… pudo ver en ellos amor y pasión. No sabía lo que le pasaba, apenas conoció a este chico y estaba dejando que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, en su toque pudo sentir algo… familiar. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que le jalaron su vestido por debajo, dejando al descubierto su corset negro y en la parte baja una falda que apenas le cubría su área privada.

Rin se sonrojo demasiado al dejar al descubierto su lencería ante alguien que acaba de conocer, pero pudo ver que los ojos Rei tenían un peligroso y sensual brillo en ellos. Antes de que pudiera hablar Rei estaba atacando su cuello.

– Ah ~ – Rin se tapó rápido la boca y desvió la mirada al dejar escapar ese gemido. Se sintió avergonzada por su reacción y negándose a levantar el rostro. La mano del joven encima de ella levanto suavemente su cara, haciendo que se encontrara con los ojos de Rei, que la estaba viendo con cariño.

– Rin… que no te de vergüenza – le dijo sonriendo suavemente haciendo que la rubia se sonroje de nuevo.

– Es que… nunca había hecho esto antes

– No te preocupes… te prometo que no seré tan rudo – y con eso Rei se a besar el cuello de Rin dejando un ligero rastro de saliva con cada beso que le daba, pudo sentir como Rin temblaba ligeramente cuando se estaba acercando poco a poco en su punto dulce, y empezó a darle una mordida haciendo que salga un ligero hilo de sangre.

– R-Rei ~

– Lo siento Rin, pero es necesario – le dijo para volver a lamer y chupar el lugar donde la mordió para poder dejar una marca para demostrar que era de su propiedad. Tras haber logrado dejarle un chupetón, lentamente se dirigió hacia donde comienza el corset para bajar la parte superior con lentitud revelando unos pequeños pechos, los cuales eran lo suficiente mente grandes para saber que tiene un pecho, con unos pequeño pezones rosados.

Cuando Rei tuvo una buena vista sintió una incomodidad en sus pantalones, de pronto unas manos tocaban su pecho y pudo ver que Rin intentaba quitarle su blusa de manga larga, con un poco de nerviosismo así que la ayudo a quitársela revelando un abdomen ligeramente musculoso haciendo sonrojar a la rubia debajo de él que no apartaba la mirada.

– ¿Así que te gusta? – le dijo ligeramente en broma y la chica aparto los ojos de él claramente avergonzada, Rei puso sus labios sobre el pezón izquierdo de Rin haciéndola jadear de sorpresa. Cuando escucho su reacción el joven no pudo evitar en lamerlo suavemente con su lengua mientras que con su otra masajeaba lentamente el otro pecho.

– R-Rei ~

Al escuchar como gemía empezó a chuparlo y morderlo ligeramente haciendo que de gemidos más fuertes. Levanto la vista un poco para ver que Rin estaba muy sonrojada y no paraba de jadear y gemir su nombre mientras que se pasaba a lamer el otro pezón y su mano masajear el otro, y cada vez que lo hacia sentía mas incomodidad en su pantalón.

– Ahhh ~ Rei~

Con la mano libre que tenía Rei llevo su mano a la parte baja de Rin haciendo que sus dedos rosen su entrada y robándole un gemido que la joven intento suprimir. Rin se puso un poco tensa ante aquel toque y el pelinegro pudo sentir un líquido saliendo de ahí.

– ¿Emocionada?

– C-cállate… AHHH~

Rin gimió al sentir que le que le quitaban su corset y que algo se adentraba de ella. Ella miro a Rei que le había quitado su corset y arrojarlo al suelo y viendo como había metido dos de sus dos en su entrada haciéndole sacar gritos y jadeos mientras empezaba a sudar un poco, pero soltó un gemir más fuerte al sentir que los dedos de Rei se movían dentro de ella haciendo que suelte jadeos y gruñidos.

Estaba empezando a sentir que un calor se estaba reuniendo en donde Rei tenía sus dedos cada vez que los movía más rápido y se adentraban cada vez más profundo en ella, era algo que nunca había sentido antes, era un gozo y sentimiento muy agradable, pero el joven se detuvo y antes de que Rin pudiera reprochar, Rei puso su cara enfrente de su entrada y sacando su lengua para lamer el líquido que salía.

– REEEIII ~ NGGGHHH ~

Rin grito al sentir como la lengua del joven lamia el líquido que se escapaba de ella, antes de adentrar su lengua más en su interior. Sentía que era muy cálida y suave, y como poco a poco entraba su lengua más profundo para poder lamer sus paredes, haciendo que grite de placer. Su lengua se movía lento pero mientras más gemía su nombre hacia que se moviera más rápido. Rin sentía un gran deleite que ya no podía aguantar y que iba a terminar liberándolo si Rei no se detenía.

– REEIII ~

Grito con fuerza Rin cuando sintió como el calor que tenía acumulado se liberaba. Mientras jadeaba y trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento, levanto la vista un poco para ver que Rei se tragaba un líquido blanco mientras alejaba su rostro de su entrada.

– Bien… creo que es el momento

– ¿Eh?

Antes de que Rin pudiese preguntar, Rei se puso sobre ella y empezó a besarla metiendo su lengua en su cavidad bucal y entrelazando su mano con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra veía como se desabrochaba su pantalón dejando a la vista longitud y desviando la mirada con vergüenza, haciendo que Rei se ría ligeramente.

– ¿Vergüenza?

– S-si

– Rin te prometo que será rápido

Antes de que pudiese responderle Rei envolvió su cintura con sus brazos haciendo que su pene se adentrara rápido y sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de ella, haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor y abrasara con fuerza a Rei mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ella estaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras que el joven permanecía quieto.

– Rin…

– ¿S-Si?

– ¿Estas bien?

–… S-si

Rei sabía que estaba mintiendo, aunque haya entrado con rapidez aun así le dolería. El espero un momento para que pueda acostumbrarse a él, para poder moverse más fácil.

– Rin ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Un poco mejor

– Bien, empezare despacio – no le permitió que Rin hablara porque empezó a moverse lentamente haciéndole sacándole unos ligeros gemidos mientras empujaba en ella y usando sus brazos aun envueltos en su cintura para poder hacer que le sea más fácil internarse en la chica, y pudiendo ver como aun Rin tenia rastro de lágrimas, se las quito con su lengua lentamente mientras que esta no paraba de decir su nombre. Al ver que la rubia ya podía soportarlo un poco mejor, el empujo dentro de ella con fuerza, haciendo que se sorprenda y que gritara su nombre mientras la penetraba cada vez con más rapidez.

Rin sentía un gran regocijo cada vez que Rei la penetraba. El ritmo en que Rei la envestía hacia que ella sintiera un gran placer y cada vez que ella gritaba y gemía su nombre él se internaba más duro en la chica haciendo que le salgan lágrimas de placer por cada empuje que le daba, ella olvido lo que la rodeaba y solo se concentraba en Rei que la miraba con amor y deseo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Rin sentía que el pelinegro se volvía más lento pero lo compensaba con la fuerza que la penetraba haciendo que ella no pare de gritar su nombre, el calor que sentía era abrasador, sentía que sus paredes apretaban el miembro de Rei haciendo que grite más fuerte.

– RREEIIIII YA NO AGUANTO

– Yo tampoco Arrggghhh – gruño Rei antes de sentir como su miembro era apretado por las paredes vaginales de Rin liberando su semen ella, haciendo que ellos griten sus nombres mientras disfrutaban el cómo se volvieron uno.

Rin se acostó rendida por la experiencia que acaba de tener con Rei y respirando entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, pudo ver que Rei salió de ella causándole un ligero gemido y se acostaba a su lado igual de agotado como ella mientras que la acercaba hacia el abrasándola y enterrando su cara en su cuello y susurrándole algo apenas audible.

– Te amo Rin

Eso fue lo que escucho antes de que Rei se durmiera con su rostro aun en su cuello. Rin no podía creer lo que paso… el día en el que se supone que estaría casa y con su primer esposo en su celebración de su boda… huyo con un chico que acaba de conocer y termino entregándose a él, Pero… sentía que no se arrepentía por haberlo hecho. El cansancio se comenzó hacer presente en ella, y con la poca fuerza que tenía.

– Te amo Rei – fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Rei.

~ La mañana siguiente ~

Rin pudo sentir que unos brazos envolvían su cintura y también que alguien la observaba. Con lentitud abrió los ojos para ver unos ojos amarillos que brillaban como si fuesen estrellas. Al verlo mejor, recordó todo lo que sucedió el día anterior haciendo que se sonroje rápidamente y cubriéndose con la sabana que los cubría, mientras que Rei se reía.

– No te rías – le dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín

– Lo siento pero te vez tan tierna – le dijo mientras la besaba en los labios siendo correspondió. Después de un rato en estarse besando Rei se separó de ella – hay que levantarse Rin – le dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía su ropa del suelo.

Rin se sentó, pero con un ligero dolor en su parte baja mientras lo hacía y trataba de ponerse de pie quería pedirle un poco de ayuda a Rei pero al ver que Rei aún seguía desnudo al igual que ella, busco su ropa lo más rápido que podía mientras que el rubor se hacía presente en su cara.

Cuando ellos ya estaban vestidos con su ropa anterior, Rei llevo a Rin fuera de la cabaña hacia un prado que había cerca. Para cuando llegaron se sentaron y Rei la abraso por los hombros sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Rei?

– ¿Si?

– por lo de ayer… – Rin no pudo continuar al ver que el rostro de Rei estaba cerca del suyo y sonriéndole tiernamente – ¿Qué… te pareció?

– ¿Qué me pareció?

–… ¿Sí? – de repente sintió unos labios contra los suyos, y no se sorprendió de que haya sido Rei y que al momento de separarse la miraba con esa mirada, que hizo que huyera de la iglesia y entregarse a él sin dudar.

– Rin… eso es lo que siento – le dijo para entonces abrasarla con fuerza mientras que esta se sonrojaba ante su acercamiento. El abrazo duro un rato pero entonces Rei lo rompió – Rin… cierra los ojos

Rin dudaba un poco porque podría besarla y una cosa terminaría en otra. Pero al ver la mirada de Rei, cerró los ojos y esperar que era lo que le iba a hacer. Sintió algo deslizándose en su dedo ondular donde anteriormente estaba su anillo que se cayó debido a la actividad de ayer.

– Puedes abrirlos

Al escuchar lo que dijo Rei, ella los abrió y se encontró con un anillo de flor blanco en su dedo ondular. Al verlo una felicidad la invadió y no pudo evitar darle a Rei una sonrisa muy feliz, mientras que él la miraba con la misma felicidad que tenía, mientras entrelazaban sus dedos con los de ella mientras sonreían.

Ellos estuvieron diciéndose cosas dulces hasta que Rei le dijo a Rin que iría por algo que pudiesen desayunar, debido a que escucho el estómago de Rin haciendo ruido provocándole un rubor de vergüenza.

Mientras Rin lo esperaba, pudo escuchar los pájaros cantando y la suave brisa que sentía en su cara haciendo que cerrara los ojos mientras la disfrutaba. Pudo jurar que escucho una voz en el viento diciéndole – cuidado – eso la asusto un poco, pero ella escucho pasos detrás de ella, y cuando dio la vuelta creyendo que era Rei… no lo era.

– Maldita

En su lugar era una hermosa chica de largos cabellos aguamarina amarrado a dos coletas altas, vestía de un vestido blanco hasta arriba de sus rodillas, pero lo que la sorprendió… fue sus alas. Ella era un ángel, pero ella la miraba con odio.

– Eres la maldita que se robó a mi novio

Rin la miro confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería, cuando intento razonar con ella, la chica saco una pistola, y antes de que pudiese decir algo. Se escuchó el sonido de un relámpago junto con un dolor que sentía que atravesaba su pecho, y no pudiendo soportarlo cayó al suelo y viendo como esa chica le daba una sonrisa afilada.

– Ese es tu castigo… serpiente

Y con eso ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Rin sentía que le faltaba el aire, sentía que el aire la abandonaba y que todo se volvía negro, ya no podía escuchar casi nada, todo se volvía silencioso y oscuro, ella pudo jurar que escucho a alguien gritar su nombre… después de eso fue oscuridad.

Oscuridad, era lo único que la rodeaba. No sabía a donde ir, todo era como un camino que parecía no tener fin. Ya no sentía ni escuchaba nada, se preguntaba porque esa chica le disparo si no sabía de lo que le hablaba. Pero entonces pensó en Rei… en cuanto vea lo que le paso seguro que morirá de tristeza. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una luz tenue que apareció. Ella no sabía si era la luz que dirigía al otro lado, pero pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar.

– Rin

– ¿Rei? – al escuchar de quien era esa voz, se acercó lentamente hacia la luz mientras escuchaba lo que le decía Rei.

– Mi amada yace fría

– Rei

– Voy a pasar toda mi vida por ti, como jure ese día

– ¿Eh?

– Mi pecado contra los dioses

– ¿Tu pecado?

– Todos mis actos de traición deberán ser pagados con mi muerte

– ¿Traición? ¿Muerte? ¿De qué hablas?

– Así que yo moriré por ti

– Rei espera

– Creo… que es mi destino

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de abrir lentamente los y ver borrosamente a Rei, pero cuando su vista se aclaró… fue Len. Len estaba en frente de ella vistiendo el traje que tenía Rei y mirándola con lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos y dándole una sonrisa feliz… pero a la vez de tristeza.

– Le… – Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre.

Desapareció.

Desapareció junto con el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, dejando únicamente una pluma negra. Rin se quedó en shock por lo que acaba de pasar mientras que la pluma lentamente caía en frente de ella. Rin tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los parpados dilatados. Cuando su mente término de procesar lo que acabo de ocurrir, las lágrimas de sus ojos no paraban de salir y dejando escapar un grito de dolor y tristeza mientras se aferraba a la pluma negra que sostenía en sus manos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y mi primer Lemon**

**Yukiko Kasane Teto: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo sabiendo quien era Rei en realidad, y mas adelante habrá mas momentos de RinxLen, te lo aseguro.**


	4. Origen: parte 3

**En primera, quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a Citlalli, Caty-chan y Shioo, y a leonelikita por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, y lamento haber tardado tanto los exámenes no me daban tiempo. Segunda, Advertencia: puede tener escenas algo Gore, Lemon pero no de Rin y Len, pero pondré una advertencia por si quieren saltarse esa parte, leve Yuri. **

**Y lamento haber olvidado avisar, que es posible que haya escenas Yuri mas adelante, porque, siempre me he preguntado, si Len reacciona agresivamente al ver a Rin con otro que no sea el, ¿Qué tan mal reaccionara si es con una Chica/ mujer? **

* * *

**Origen: parte 3**

Cristal y Len observaron cómo Rin no dejaba de llorar y gritar mientras sostenía en sus manos la pluma negra que el Len de esa vida pasada había dejado al desaparecer. Mientras que Cristal hacia desaparecer el portal, Len permanecía callado pero en sus ojos parecían que quería llorar.

–… Cristal

– ¿Mh? – volteo a ver a la dirección de Len sin ningún interés.

– ¿Es verdad?

– ¿Verdad?

– Lo que acabo de ver… ¿Es verdad? – le dijo apretando los puños un poco.

– Len… por primera vez no te insultare en esto que te diré porque lo que acabas de ver fue intenso, todo lo que viste, veras o escuches en los portales que yo o Lana te mostremos, cada uno de ellos es real ya sea del pasado o del futuro

– ¿Entonces porque no me muestras mi futuro?

–… No puedo

– ¿No puedes o no quieres? – le dijo a Cristal cruzándose de brazos y frunciéndole el ceño.

– Mas bien no debo, Lana me ordeno que no le mostrara a nadie lo que pasara en el futuro, porque sabía que si no podían sacar repuestas de ella, las sacarían de mí

– ¿Podían?

– Todos en el Cielo saben que estoy bajo el mandato de Lana, y debido a eso estoy enterada de lo que pasara en el futuro tanto como ella, por lo tanto Lana me ordeno que tengo estrictamente prohibido en mostrar lo que sucederá en el futuro tanto para los inmortales como mortales

– ¿Y yo no podría ser la excepción?

– No tu… nunca tu

– Voy a tomarlo como un insulto

– Tómalo como quieras, ni que me importara

– Y ahí vas con tu mal carácter de nuevo… ¿Segura que no eres bipolar? – pudo sentir un algo duro golpear su cara al terminar de hablar. Cristal le había dado un puñetazo en su cara. Pero antes de pudiera gritarle por haberla golpeado, ella lo agarro en su cuello estrangulándolo y quitándole el aire poco a poco y atrayéndolo cerca de su cara, y al ver sus ojos, se habían oscurecido dándole un aura amenazante.

– Nunca… jamás menciones algo así si no sabes nada – Len no necesitaba ser un genio al saber que Cristal ponía veneno en cada palabra que le decía, pudo sentir que su mano apretaba con más fuerza su cuello, pero de repente Cristal lo soltó haciendo que cayera en la parte solida del abismo.

– COF, COF, COF

– Si sabes lo que te conviene, no menciones nada si no conoces a una persona que crees conocerla ¿Entendiste bien inútil? – le dijo mientras veía como Len tosía y lentamente se paraba – dije ¿ENTENDISTE BIEN INUTIL? – al gritarle hizo que Len reaccionara rápido y asintiera con la cabeza muchas veces – así me gusta

– Cof, cof, C-Cristal ¿Una pregunta?

– Si tiene que ver con mi odio…

– No, es de… auch – fue interrumpido al sentir que ella lo golpeo en la cabeza – ¿Por qué?

– Nunca me interrumpas

– Claro – dijo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

– Y tampoco uses sarcasmo conmigo – le amenazo sacando una de sus flechas.

– Esta bien, está bien, lo que quiero saber, tiene que ver con lo que acabo de ver

– ¿Qué quieres que te responda? – le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a él y de brazos cruzados.

– Lo que acabo de ver, en lo de Rei

– La respuesta es más que obvia

– Si pero… ¿Realmente era yo? – al decirlo vio que Cristal soltaba un suspiro de frustración y masajeaba sus sienes con fuerza.

– Agradece que no te insultare en esto – le dijo con enojo mientras continuaba masajeándose sus sienes – si siempre fuiste tú, siempre fuiste Rei todo el tiempo, tu no podías estar con Rin porque eras un ángel, así que hiciste el peor error de tu vida

– ¿Cuál… fue mi error? – Cristal dejo de masajearse las sienes para verlo con un rostro serio.

– Hacer un trato con el mismo Diablo – pudo ver como Len se ponía tenso ante lo que acaba de decir y abriendo mucho los ojos – tu hiciste un trato con él, para convertirte en humano, y por lo visto sacaste provecho de ello – le dijo sonriendo fríamente, mientras que Len se asustó un poco.

– Yo nunca…

– Eso crees tú… y no es la primera vez… hubo a alguien que tú engañaste solo por beneficio personal

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

– No te lo diré, pero te lo enseñare en un momento, pero antes… – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y ponía su dedo índice en sus labios – yo me concentraría más en la persona que fue la responsable de asesinar a Rin a sangre fría

–…

– ¿Ni una palabra? – poniendo una cara de sorpresa fingida y empezando a flotar y alejándose un poco de el– ¿Estoy completamente segura que tú la conoces?... creo que era Miku – sonrió al ver que Len se ponía un poco nervioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una pierna sobre la otra.

–… Miku Hatsune

– Veo que si la conoces… ¿Cómo no? después de todo… fue la primera con la quien te revolcaste – lo dijo con una sonrisa filosa y sus ojos brillando con maldad – ¿Cómo se siente haberse revolcado en la cama con el asesino de actualmente tu propia hermana en sus vidas pasadas?

–… Debo admitir que es desagradable

– JAJAJAJAJA

– CALLATE ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – pero solo Cristal se reía a carcajadas mientras que Len se sentía cada vez más avergonzado por cada carcajada que ella soltaba.

– JAJAJA… jaja… b-bueno ya me desahogue por tu vergüenza ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras saber? – le dijo mientras aún tenía su sonrisa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el Cielo? – en ese instante la sonrisa de Cristal desapareció.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo. Hasta que Cristal dejo escapar un largo suspiro tras haberlo meditado – bueno… técnicamente eso cuenta cómo pasado así que… podrás verlo –

.

.

.

~Hace siglos ~

En el Cielo, todo estaba oscuro por la noche y sus millones de estrellas, ni un alma estaba en las miles casas que había… todo parecía un pueblo fantasma… como si los que lo habitaban hubieran desaparecido… pero… en el salón de los tronos se oían una gran conmoción, tanto ángeles como dioses no paraban de hablar, gritar, insultarse, era un completo caos.

– SILENCIO

Todo el caos que había hace un momento fue extinguido por una voz severa. Al dirigir sus miradas al origen de la voz vieron a Elida, Ada y Lana. Elida y Ada los veían con ligera irritación mientras que Lana mantenía un rostro sereno y a su lado había una figura cubierta de una larga capucha negra.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Deberían guardar el orden y mantenerse en calma – les dijo con indignación Elida.

– Si… ¿No han aprendido nada desde la última vez que todos en el Cielo nos reunimos? – dijo Ada frunciendo el ceño. Pero uno de los ángeles hablo.

– Disculpe, Diosa de verde, ¿Pero cómo podemos estar tranquilos?

– UNO DE LOS NUESTROS HA CAIDO

– Y POR CULPA DE UNA HUMANA

– Y NO DE CUALQUIER HUMANA

– SINO DE LA MISMISIMA SERPIENTE

– ORDEN – rugió Lana haciendo que nuevamente todos estén callados – en orden, uno a la vez

– ¿Y se supone que usted es sabiduría? – dijo con enojo una ángel refiriéndose a Lana, que no pasó desapercibida por esta.

–… ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Oh no me oíste? Dije, ¿Y se supone que representas sabiduría? – dijo en tono de enojo y arrogancia todos los ángeles y dioses, incluyendo Elida y Ada se quedaron sin aliento ante el comentario de esa ángel, no se atrevían a decir nada, su crítica los dejo más que sorprendidos, nadie se ha atrevido a cuestionar a Lana… hasta hoy.

– ¿Y tú si sabes? – le dijo suavemente Lana, haciendo que la ángel se acercara a Lana.

– Si fueras una persona sabia, hace mucho que te hubieras encargado de, Rin, alias serpiente

– No puedo quitarle la vida y el derecho de volver a nacer a un humano inocente

– ¿Inocente?… ¿¡INOCENTE!? – le grito con rabia a Lana mientras que esta permanecía tranquila – que inocente ni que nada, esa… cosa le quito la vida a… Len – pronuncio lo último en un susurro mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

– Mhhh… – negó suavemente Lana con la cabeza – te equivocas… Miku

– ¿Me equivoco?... ¿¡ME EQUIVOCO!?

– Si

– Yo no lo creo… Lana – dijo su nombre con veneno.

– Pues… te equivocas – le reto a Miku.

– ¿A si? ¿En qué? – menciono mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– En que… Rin no fue quien mato a Len – tan solo la mención de Rin hizo que Miku estallara en cólera.

– ¿¡QUE NO LO MATO!? ESA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA LO HIZO CAER EN PECADO Y LO ASESINO – le grito con furia a Lana – ELLA LO SEDUCIO Y EL CAYO EN SUS REDES, LO ATRAJO CON SU BELLEZA Y SU CUERPO HACIENDO QUE EL HICIERA UN TRATO CON EL DIABLO Y QUE SUCUMBIERA A SUS MAS OSCUROS DESEOS CARNALES – le grito con ira mientras que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

– Puede, pero él lo hizo no porque ella lo sedujo sino porque él verdaderamente se enamoro

– MENTIRA… ELLA LO SEDUJO – le grito entre sollozos mientras que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

–… Así que eso es

– ¿Qué? – le dijo y miro confundida mientras que se calmaba un poco.

– Ya me lo esperaba de ti, eres tan predecible

– ¿Qué?

– No solo fue por vengar a Len

– ¿Eh?

– Sino que también lo hiciste porque estabas celosa de Rin

– ¿QUE?

– No te hagas la inocente Miku, sé que fuiste tú quien mato a Rin mientras estaba sola e indefensa

– ¿Y yo porque mataría? ¿Por celos estás loca? – eso hizo enojar a Elida y Ada.

– Lo hiciste porque no soportabas que Rin te ganara

– Yo no…

– No soportabas que una simple humana haya enamorado a Len en el primer momento en que se vieron – le interrumpió Lana

– Ya…

– Y no cualquier humana sino la serpiente, hija de la mismísima Lilith

– CALLATE – le grito tapándose los oídos

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te es tan duro aceptar la verdad?

– SI LO ADMITO YO LA ASCESINE – grito a todo volumen, y ante su declaración sorprendió a muchos pero también los ángeles y dioses estaban felices de eso – ELLA SE ROBO LO QUE ERA MIO, SE ROBO A MI NOVIO, SE ROBO A MI LEN

– Por lo que a mí me concierne… – dándole una ligera sonrisa de lado y cruzándose de brazos – Len nunca fue nada tuyo… Miku

–... Pues… lo seria si no fuera por culpa de esa maldita

– Rin no tuvo la culpa de que ella enamorara a Len a primera vista

– Claro que…

– La única responsable de que Len este muerto eres tu

– No…

–El dio su vida por resucitarla, por remediar el crimen que tú hiciste

– YA ESTOY HARTA – Miku levanto su mano para abofetearla pero antes de que lo hiciera, una mano agarro su muñeca deteniendo rápidamente su ataque, y sintió algo filoso contra su cuello. Miku pudo ver que la persona encapuchada que estaba a lado de Lana, detuvo su ataque y ponía una daga en su cuello, Miku se le quedo viendo con miedo.

–Alto – pronuncio Lana – se lo que iba a hacer… así que déjala – al decirlo, la persona alejo su daga lentamente del cuello, pero no antes de susurrarle una advertencia.

– Nunca… le pongas una mano encima a Lana… jamás – le dijo en un tono muy frio haciendo que le dé un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, y con eso se acercó al lado de Lana.

– Miku… – cuando escucho a Lana decir su nombre, ella la miro solo para encontrar un rostro serio – por desafiar mis órdenes en no hacerle ningún daño a Rin si mi consentimiento… no me dejas opción que desterrarte del Cielo

Al escucharlo Miku abrió sus ojos como platos, en ellos se podía ver enojo pero también miedo, al ser desterrada del Cielo. Pero no solo ella estaba asustada, sino que todos en el salón estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir Lana, incluso sus hermanas, que no dejaban de mostrar sorpresa y un leve temor por lo que escucharon.

– Lana… ¿No crees que es demasiado? – le dijo Elida tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

– Si… bueno sé que Miku fue en contra de tus órdenes de no hacer daño a Rin ¿Pero no puede haber otro castigo? – Esta vez fue Ada junto con los ángeles y dioses, pero solo recibieron una mirada seria haciendo que se callaran.

– Escuchen... – Lana miro seriamente a Miku mientras hablaba mientras que esta la miraba con temor – Miku no solo fue en contra de mis órdenes de no hacerla daño a Rin… sino que también lo que utilizo para matarla fue mi arma especial – al decirlo todos se quedaron sin aliento, incluso Elida y Ada, mientras que Miku se puso muy nerviosa y no paraba de temblar.

Todos sabían que las armas de Ada, Elida y Lana, eran especiales por almacenar un gran poder en ellas. El de Ada es una lanza con dos hojas filosas en la punta de su lanza, con una esmeralda con forma de rombo incrustada en medio del metal. El de Elida es una gran espada con un gran y brillante rubí con forma de circulo en la punta del mango, haciendo que salga un ligero brillo color carmesí. Y finalmente el de Lana, es una pistola de platino con zafiros con forma de lágrimas, incrustados en el mango de esta.

Esas armas podían acabar con facilidad contra su oponente, esas armas se habían utilizado en la guerra que hubo el Cielo contra el Infierno. Si no fuera por esas armas jamás hubieran podido ganar la guerra. Desde ese incidente ya no se vieron en la necesidad de usarlas… solo en último recurso. Y aquellos que querían usarlas tenían que pedir permiso frente a frente a Ada, Elida o Lana, dependiendo de qué arma quieren usar. Y aquellos que las tomen sin permiso serán severamente castigados.

– Miku… no nos digas que tu… – pronuncio lentamente Elida, pero al ver que Miku agachaba la cabeza… supo que el castigo que le puso Lana era bien justificado – lo siento Miku… pero Lana tiene todo el derecho de ponerte ese castigo

– No solo de que hayas desobedecido una orden directa de una de nosotras – esta vez hablo Ada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le fruncía el ceño – sino que también hayas tomado una de nuestras armas sin nuestro consentimiento

– P-pero… no hicieron nada cuando…

– El me pidió permiso – le dijo Lana interrumpiéndola – pero tú… no recuerdo que tú me hayas pedido permiso – todos en el salón se le quedaron viendo a Miku con gran decepción – no solo serás desterrada del Cielo para siempre… sino que también te arrancare tus alas y borrare todo recuerdo de que alguna vez fuiste un ser celestial

– ¿¡QUE!? NO PUEDES… – le grito Miku con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Debiste haberlo pensado antes – Lana le dijo en tono frío – tus celos te cegaron y mira en lo que te metieron

– ¿COMO NO ESTARLO? YO SOY LA MAS HERMOSA DE TODOS LOS ANGELES Y EL PREFIRIO A LA SERPIENTE ANTES QUE A MI

– Pues ahora la culpa la vas a pagar ya – al acabar de decir eso, unas cadenas aparecieron de la nada y sujetaron con fuerza las alas de Miku, haciendo que ella se arrodille – sabes Miku… si no hubieras actuado por los celos nada de esto estaría pasando… te lo aseguro

En ese instante en que dejo de hablar, las cadenas comenzaron a estirar las alas de Miku haciendo que ella grite mientras que todos solo en el salón la miraban con lastima. Ella rogo a Lana que se detuviera, pero solo la miro con desdén mientras que empezaba a salirle rastros de sangre haciendo que sus plumas y su vestimenta empezara a mancharse con su sangre.

Ella suplicaba a todos que se detuvieran pero nadie le hacía caso, solo observaron cómo se manchaba cada vez y se empezaban a desprender sus alas de su espalda y empezaba a mostrarse el hueso del ala. Miku no paraba de gritar y llorar de dolor por el que estaba pasando, hasta que finalmente…

Se desprendieron

Sus alas se desprendieron de su espalda haciendo que se manchara gran parte de su vestimenta y que sus alas dejaran un rastro de sangre mientras que las cadenas las alejaba de ella. Miku colapso por el terrible dolor que sufrió y respirando entrecortadamente, al levantar un poco la vista, pudo ver que la persona encapuchada que acompañaba a Lana se le acercaba lentamente y se inclinó a su oído derecho.

–…

Al escuchar lo que le susurro en el oído abrió mucho los ojos y la miraba con desconcierto, mientras que lentamente se acercaba de nuevo al lado de Lana. Miku se levantó un poco para llamar la atención, y antes de que pudiera decir algo…

Desapareció.

Desapareció dejando una pluma blanca mientras que descendía al charco de sangre que la sangre de Miku había dejado. Todos en el salón vieron como Miku había desaparecido y que la pluma que dejo se manchaba del charco de sangre que había dejado. Lana se acercó lentamente a la pluma manchada de sangre, e inclinándose para recogerla.

– Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esto – se disculpó Lana después de haber agarrado la pluma que estaba ensuciando levemente su mano – pero saben que es lo que pasa al desobedecer una orden directa de nosotras o tomar nuestras armas sin nuestro permiso

Todos los ángeles y dioses empezaban a hablar entre ellos estaban diciendo que lo que hizo Lana fue injusto mientras que la mayoría fue bien justificado, dejando que Lana, su acompañante, Elida y Ada hiciesen una nueva platica.

– Y bien… – dijo lentamente Ada – ¿No nos dirás quien es tu acompañante Lana?

– Nos hemos estado preguntando eso también, diosa de azul – dijo uno de los ángeles.

– Su nombre no tiene importancia aun porque… – dijo poniendo un rostro inexpresivo – yo me preocuparía más de que será de Miku

–… La harás humana ¿Verdad? – Ada le dijo dudosamente.

–… Tal vez… – le dijo Lana en tono malicioso.

– Y que será de… Len – esta vez fue Elida.

– La diosa de rojo tiene razón, ¿Qué pasara con él? – esta vez fue uno de los dioses.

– Me temo que como hizo un trato con el Diablo… su alma le pertenecerá a él… convirtiéndolo en uno de los suyos…

– Y también… que será de ese tal… Rei – le dijo Elida tratando de recordar el nombre.

– Debido a que es… o era la versión humana de Len, al Diablo no le sirve y hará que esa versión conocida como Rei, renazca como cualquier humano siendo uno solo

– ¿Quieres decir que se hará un humano solo por suerte? – hablo Ada con sorpresa.

– Si

– Que suertudo – susurro por lo bajo Ada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado.

– Escuchen – hablo Lana haciendo que todos en el salón dirigieran su mirada hacia ella – es respecto a la nube negra – al decir eso todos no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco tensos – aquellos que se topen con ella y los manda al mundo de los humanos, olvídense de que alguna vez pertenecieron al Cielo, porque es muy probable de que se topen con Rin

– Lana… ¿No creo que estés ayudando mucho? – le susurro por lo bajo Elida, pero Lana lo ignoro, y se hizo presente las protestas de los demás ángeles y dioses.

– ¿Porque habríamos de hacerlo?

– No tenemos por qué toparnos con la serpiente

– Es injusto

– Oigan – los silencio a todos con una voz severa – miren los hechos, Len perdió la vida por culpa de la nube negra que lo envió al mundo humano y se topó con Rin, no es muy diferente a… cambiando de tema, a todo aquel que vuele lejos de la seguridad del Cielo, olvídense de que alguna vez vivieron aquí

– Lana… – Elida la miro con ligera tristeza.

– Y a cualquier ángel o dios que vaya en contra de mis órdenes de no hacerle daño a Rin… me asegurare de lo que le paso a Miku sea un juego de niños – eso hizo estremecer ligeramente a todos en el salón de los tronos, Lana solo dejo escapar un ligero suspiro – un último anuncio… es de mi acompañante, es…

.

.

.

– Oye ¿Por qué te detienes? – se quejó Len de Cristal mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

– Lana me ordeno que no te mostrara esa parte

– ¿Y no podría al menos saber quién es el que acompañaba Lana?

–… No

– Sabes… algo me dice que no fue por orden de Lana que tu no me lo quieres mostrar

–… Pues crees mal

– Si claro… por cierto mí… versión humana… ¿Se volvió un humano más?

–… Si

– ¿Y qué paso conmigo si es que antes era un aliado más del… Diablo?

–…

–…

–…

–…

–… Primero… dime cuales son las chicas que no se sienten atraídas hacia ti

– No sé qué tiene que ver en eso pero… creo que son Luka, Lily, Teto y… tal vez, también Gumi, porque cada vez que me les acercaba se alejaban lo más posible de mí y las deje en paz porque era una pérdida de tiempo tratando de conquistarlas

– Olvidaste a Nami idiota – susurro por lo bajo Cristal pero Len pudo escuchar algo.

– ¿Qué?

– No nada

– Y… ¿Qué paso con Rin?

–… Ella… se fue

– ¿Se fue?

– Si, sabiendo que ella no será bien recibida por haber huido de su propia boda, se fue a vivir a un pueblo muy alejado de donde vivía, porque si llegaban a encontrarla entonces le preguntarían por qué se fue

–… Oye Cristal… y lo que Lana le hizo a Miku… ¿Fue lo que gano por desobedecer sus órdenes?

– Si… pero no solo por ello sino también por agarrar su arma especial sin permiso

– ¿Arma especial?

– Si… solo existen 3 y solo Lana, Elida y Ada las poseen, esas armas son muy poderosas, y cualquiera que quiera usarlas tendrá que pedir permiso a ellas, dependiendo de qué arma de ellas

– Así que solo ellas pueden usarlas a su voluntad

– Si, pero no las han vuelto a usar después de la guerra que hubo, y quien sea que las tome sin su permiso será exiliado del Cielo… para siempre

– Oh ~

– Si… oh ~… pero no retrasemos más esto porque mientras más pronto termine con esto, más pronto dejare de ver tu fea cara – le dijo a Len con molestia

– Y yo al menos dejare de soportar a una anciana – le dijo a ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Tus insultos no me llegan – le dijo con aburrimiento mientras ponía los ojos.

– Si… bueno… cállate

– ¿En serio? – le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja – es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir

– Bueno… ¿Vas a mostrarme lo que paso después de mi muerte o no?

– Mh… por lo visto no soportas que alguien te gane ¿Verdad? – pudo ver que Len se quedó callado, sonrió de lado ante eso – creo que ya te humille lo suficiente por ahora… pero una cosa es segura no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver

– Viniendo de ti no es novedad

.

.

.

~ En el Cielo 50 años después de lo de Len ~

Han pasado 50 años después del incidente de Len. Todos en el Cielo no ni una vez su nombre o el de Miku, como si nunca hubieran existido. A aquellos que hacen tratos con el Diablo o demonio, incluso los que son desterrados le tienen prohibido regresar o siquiera mencionarlos, como parte del de su castigo por los crímenes o pecados que hicieron.

No muy lejos del Cielo volaban una ángel adulta de largos cabellos rosados, ojos azules y de un cuerpo curvilíneo de unos 300 años, que apara tener unos 19 o 20 años, cuyo nombre era Luka Megurine, vistiendo un vestido sencillo color blanco y una ángel más joven de 175 años con apariencia de 15 años, de largos cabellos color crema y cerca del final era color arcoíris y ojos amarillos, llamada Mayu que cargaba un conejo de peluche y una hacha en su espalda.

– Mayu

Volteo a ver a Luka que tenía un rostro sin emociones y que miraba a la nada. Ella ha estado así desde el incidente de Len. Ella se culpa de no haberlo acompañado cuando él estaba sin protección contra la nube negra. Ellas estaban actualmente volando porque escucharon el rumor de que la nube negra empezaba a tener un cuerpo físico y que su primer objetivo sería atacar el Cielo, así que fueron a investigar.

– ¿Si?

– Crees… que… ¿Lo que hizo Len estuvo mal? – eso hizo parar en seco a Mayu y haciendo que la mire con un rostro ensombrecido.

– Luka tenemos prohibido hablar de el

– Lo sé, pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Que si lo que hizo estuvo mal?

– ¿Qué sí estuvo mal? Claro que estuvo mal, cayó en pecado y por culpa de la serpiente

– Pero… él se enamoró sinceramente ¿No creo que sería nada malo?

– Luka es pecado enamorarse de un demonio o un humano, solo podemos estar con nuestra especie

– Si pero… es imposible no enamorarse de la persona que creemos perfecta

– Supongo que tienes razón… pero hay que evitarlo a toda costa si no es con los nuestros

– Lo que digas… – Luka soltó un suspiro de tristeza – aún sigo sin creer que nunca más volvamos a ver a Len… es una pena

– Yo tampoco pero ahí que aceptar los hechos, ahora el pertenece a los demonios… sé que te duela más que nadie porque después de todo, tú fuiste su niñera y su mejor amiga, pero hay que ser realistas no importa que tan duro sea

– Si… – pronuncio con tristeza, pero cambio de tema – por cierto Mayu ¿Qué opinas de la acompañante de Lana?

– Pues no lo sé… – sonrío de manera maligna – las tiene más grandes que tú, y eso de que no es más alta que yo – eso avergonzó a Luka y poniéndola nerviosa.

– M-Mayu n-no me refiero a eso

– Pero si lo es, te hace parecer plana, por un minuto creí que ella era una súcubos – Mayu le comento mientras reía como niña de 5 años.

– C-cállate Mayu – le dijo a Mayu mientras se alejaba un poco.

– Pero… hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar

– ¿Y qué seria?

– No lo sé… ella me recuerda a… AAAAAHH

Cuando Luka se dio la vuelta vio que Mayu había sido atrapada por la nube negra que tomo forma de un tentáculo. Mayu saco su hacha para poder liberarse, pero la nube negra le impidió que la usara estrangulándola haciendo que no solo Mayu grite de agonía sino también dejara soltar su hacha, para después envolverla con su oscuridad.

Luka intento acercarse hacia ella pero solo recibió una descarga eléctrica asiendo que retrocediera y no pudiera moverse por un rato. Pudo escuchar los tormentosos gritos de Mayu estando dentro de la nube, pero lo que la asusto es que salía sangre, y antes de que se diera cuenta la nube negra expulso a Mayu.

Luka fue en su dirección para poder ayudarla… pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta que a Mayu no le paraba de sangrar su espalda, y… se percató de que le arrancaron sus alas, y la sangre que no paraba de salir de su espala estaba manchando su vestimenta, y también el cómo Mayu tenía sus ojos sin brillo, volviéndose vacíos.

– Luka

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que desapareciera, dejando una pluma blanca. Luka se quedó paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de ver, sentía que sus lágrimas empezaban a salirse de sus ojos al a ver presenciado la muerte de Mayu. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un terrible rugido.

Luka levanto la mirada para ver con horror como el monstruoso rugido provenía de la nube negra y empezaba a mutar. Observo como se formaba sus piernas, brazos y su torso, era un espectáculo aterrador desde su punto de vista. La nube tenía un físico… solo eso, no se sabía en donde estaban sus ojos, su boca y demás, solo era un cuerpo de oscuridad, ni siquiera se sabía si era hombre o mujer.

Pero no tuvo tiempo en poder descubrirlos porque de la nada, formo una gran guadaña, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella para atacarle, pero Luka pudo esquivarlo por poco. Pero un grito proveniente de la nube hizo que Luka se tapara velozmente sus oídos. Luka se sentía débil, el grito que hacia la nube le estaba absorbiendo su energía.

La nube aprovecho de que Luka estaba indefensa para atacar sin que lo esquive. Así que ágilmente se acercó a ella para poder encajarle su guadaña y acabar con su existencia. Pero Luka pudo recuperarse un poco, y en el último momento... logro esquivarlo…

O eso parecía.

La nube logro dañarle su pierna izquierda haciéndole un gran corte. El daño que le dejo la nube era muy grave, sentía que todo se le volvía borroso y cada vez más silencioso. Intentaba mantener el vuelo pero sus alas empezaban a detenerse haciendo que descendiera poco a poco. Lo último que pudo recordar era que la nube desapareció mientras rugía, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando Luka abrió los ojos estaba rodeada de oscuridad, no se veía ni escuchaba nada. Era como si hubiera entrado a un abismo sin fondo. Pero de la nada… apareció Mayu. Luka sintió un alivio al verla sana y salva, pero… cuando se acercaba a ella, las alas de Mayu le fueron arrancadas, haciendo que saliera un gran chorro de sangre de su espalda.

Luka miro con terror la espantosa escena que acabo de presenciar nuevamente. Miro como Mayu levantaba su mano para acercársele. Y Luka lentamente se acercaba a ella, pero cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocarla…

Se desvaneció.

Mayu se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y dejando únicamente una pluma blanca. Luka sintió que sus lágrimas se le escapaban al haber visto el cómo Mayu murió sin remedio, y también el como ella no pudo ayudarla, sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes hasta convertirse en gritos de lamentos, y lo último que pudo escuchar de Mayu fue…

– Luka

En ese instante Luka se despertó de golpe, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Intento sentarse pero sintió un ardiente dolor en su pierna, y al dirigir su mirada a su pierna, pudo ver como se desangraba, pero al poder ver bien su entorno, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación con solo una ventana a su lado, y se preguntaba cómo es que llego hasta ahí. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos. Luka se asustó e intento escapar por la ventana pero su pierna no se lo permitía, y antes de que pudiese hacer otra cosa… la puerta se abrió, y lo único que pudo pensar fue…

Hermosa.

Fue lo único que le vino a la mente Luka al ver que el que abrió la puerta era una chica de unos 17 años, cabello cortó hasta arriba de sus hombros y de color dorado, ojos azul celeste, piel blanca, un pecho pequeño haciéndola parecer adorable, y vistiendo únicamente de un habito negro hasta los pies y un collar con una cruz dorada. Pudo ver que la chica puso una cara de sorpresa al verla, para después cambiarla por un sonrisa haciendo que se sonroje ligeramente.

– Hola

– H-hola

– Soy Rin un gusto

– Yo… hay

Luka dejo escapar un quejido de dolor debido a que su pierna seguía sangrando. Rin pudo ver el charco de sangre que se formaba en ella, e inmediatamente salió del cuarto dejando a Luka sola. Se sintió triste de que Rin la haya abandonado, pero en cuestión de unos minutos Rin regreso con unas vendas y un poco de alcohol, lentamente se acercaba ella.

– D-disculpa, voy a atender tus heridas para que no te duelan ¿Si?

Luka pudo notar un poco de pena y nerviosismo en su voz, eso la hizo parecer un poco linda. Rin se acercó despacio y a su pierna, sin importarle que su habito se manchara de su sangre que estaba en el suelo. Noto que el rostro de Rin se convirtió en uno de pánico al ver la herida que tenía en su pierna.

– ¿Qué te paso?

Pudo notar tristeza en su voz. Se quedó callada ante la pregunta que le hizo Rin. En cuanto a Rin, al no tener respuesta, se quedó callada y atendió con cuidado el gran corte que tenía en su pierna. Al aplicarle el alcohol, Luka no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor haciendo que Rin se detenga.

– L-lo siento

– N-no está b-bien s-sigue

Al decirlo Rin continúo aplicando tranquilamente el alcohol en la herida, mientras que Luka trataba de no quejarse mucho. Cuando termino de aplicarle el alcohol, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el ardor se detuvo, mas no duro demasiado debido a que Rin empezó a vendar su pierna. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no dolía, pero noto que Rin trataba de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible. Al terminar de vendarla, Rin le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, haciendo que su corazón acelere.

– Listo… ya esta

– G-gracias… no tenías que hacerlo

– Claro que sí, siempre se le ayuda a quien lo necesite

–…

– Aunque… es la primera vez que ayudo a un ángel

–…

–… Me podrías decir tu nombre

– Luka… Luka Megurine

– ¿Luka?... lindo nombre – eso hizo que se ruborizara un poco más – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Bueno… – Luka no pudo continuar porque le daba tristeza por lo que paso. Al parecer Rin se dio cuenta, y quiso cambiar de tema.

– ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a una de las habitaciones que hay? Para que estés más cómoda

– Creo que estaría bien

Rin sostuvo el brazo izquierdo de Luka para sostenerla, mientras que esta intentaba levantarse con su pierna que estaba sana, y se la llevo lentamente fuera de la habitación de donde estaban, para estar en el pasillo. Luka pudo sostenerse gracias a que su mano libre se apoyó de la pared, pero al llegar a las escaleras, tuvo que sostenerse firmemente de Rin por cada escalón que bajaban.

Al haber terminado de bajar las escaleras Rin se llevó a Luka a una de las habitaciones que estaban en el primer piso. Al abrir la puerta, Luka vio que la habitación tenía una cama, una lámpara, una ventana y un ropero. Es sencilla pero agradable. Rin la acomodo en la cama con cuidado de no herirla.

– Al fin llegamos, las escaleras nunca se me hicieron tan largas

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

– ¿Mhhh? – miro a Luka con confusión.

– ¿Por qué ayudas a una extraña como yo?

– Porque… algo me dice que tú por mucho dolor

–…

–… Lo siento por mi comentario

– N-no descuida, no importa

– No quisiera entrometerme pero… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–… Es algo triste…

– Este bien… si no quieres lo entenderé

–… Bueno… el que me hizo esto y me mando del Cielo hasta aquí… fue un ser a la que llamamos nube negra

– ¿Nube negra?

– Lo llamamos así porque no tiene físico… o al menos lo era antes

– ¿Eh?

– La "nube negra" si es que se le puede llamar así ahora, tiene físico pero… solo eso, no tiene rostro tampoco cabello, ni siquiera se sabe si es hombre o mujer

– Eso es impresionante pero a la vez aterrador

– Ya era suficientemente malo que la "nube negra" nos atacara a aquellos que estaban solos o indefensos absorbiendo nuestra vitalidad hasta dejarnos vacíos pero ahora… se ha hecho más fuerte y más feo

– ¿Qué tanto?

– Uno solo de sus rugidos pueda absorber tu energía vital y también pueda formar una gran guadaña que con solo un corte pueda dejarte muy débil…

– Eso es terrible

– Si… tuve suerte de haber sobrevivido... y… por culpa de esa cosa, perdí a los que yo quería

– Siento mucho tu perdida

– Solo espero que estén en un lugar mejor

– Amm… Luka solo quisiera saber una cosa ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Si es que tú estabas en el Cielo ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí sin haberte lastimado por el techo de la iglesia?

– Bueno… la verdad no lo sé… cuando desperté ya estaba en la habitación en donde me encontraste

– ¿Mhhh…? No tiene mucho sentido, pero que bueno que pude atender tus heridas para que no se infectaran

– Si… muchas gracias

– No hay problema – le dijo dándole una de sus sonrisas alegres, observo como las mejillas de Luka se tornaron un poco más rojas, no sabía por qué – bueno será mejor que descanses, tuviste un feo día, y mientras más descanses más rápido te recuperaras

– De acuerdo

– Te traeré algo de comer, no tardo – y con eso se fue dejando a Luka sola.

– Así que… esto es lo que sintió Len al encontrarse con ella por primera vez – cerró los ojos y recordando la sonrisa que Rin le dio hace un momento. Tan solo recordarlo y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían dándole un color rojizo, y formando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – creo que… eso me convierte a mí también en una pecadora

En poco tiempo Rin regreso con una bandeja con un plato comida y agua, el plato contenía, pan y un poco de pescado. Al probar el pescado, sintió un cosquilleo en su boca.

– ¿Cómo se llama esto?

– Es atún

– Sabe delicioso

– Me alegra que te guste, es de lo que atrape en un arroyo

– ¿Arroyo?

– Una corriente natural de agua, está cerca de un gran campo de flores no muy lejos de aquí

– Ya veo

– Hay también es donde consigo agua, y el pan lo consigo en un pueblo algo lejos de esta iglesia

– Rin… una pregunta

– Claro

– De casualidad… ¿Vives tu sola aquí?

– Bueno… si

– ¿Por qué?

– La gente que antes habitaba el lugar lo dejaron debido a que la gente del pueblo no podía ir de tan lejos hasta aquí, por lo que instalaron otra iglesia en el pueblo, todos se fueron… excepto yo

– ¿Por qué te quedaste en vez de ir con ellos?

– Porque es mi hogar, aquí me criaron desde que era bebe y no me gustaba en dejar mi hogar abandonado, y tome la decisión de quedarme aquí y mantenerlo

– Hace cuanto fue eso… el de quedarte aquí por tu cuenta

– Creo que fue cuando… tenía como 14, ahora tengo 17

– Pero… ¿No te sientes sola?

– Un poco… pero no es tan malo, hay paz, tranquilidad y un hermoso campo de flores que puedes jugar cuando quieras

– Viéndolo desde ese punto no suena tan mal

– Si… bueno, ¿no necesitas algo más?

– No, creo que no

– Bien, es que iré al pueblo, por un poco de medicina para cortadas, y quería saber si no necesitas algo más

– Estaré bien, no te preocupes

Al decirlo, Rin cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando sola a Luka mientras iba al pueblo. Mientras que Rin no estaba, se acostó en su cama, y se puso a repasar lo que sucedió. La trágica muerte de Mayu, la transformación de la nube negra, el daño ocasionado por esta… y el amor a primera vista… no lo negara, se enamoró de una humana, pero no de cualquier humana sino de la serpiente que ocasiono el caos en el jardín Edén milenios atrás.

~ 3 mes después~

Ha pasado tres meses desde el ataque que tuvo Luka contra la nube negra. Desde que ella llego a la iglesia y conoció a Rin, le ha estado cuidando desde el primer día que llego, la alimentaba, le daba de beber y cambiaba sus vendas cada 3 horas para también aplicarle la medicina que traía del pueblo. Después del primer mes, ya no era necesario que siguiera usando las vendas.

Cuando su herida había curado, Rin la ayudo a que caminara poco a poco con normalidad, porque al no haber usado su pierna por un mes completo, le resulto difícil poder caminar. Gracias al apoyo de Rin, en poco tiempo logro volver a caminar. Rin había logrado tener a Luka como su amiga, y haciéndole compañía en la iglesia.

Ellas actualmente estaban en el campo de flores que Rin le había mencionado, ella le había prometido que en cuanto se curara le enseñaría el campo de flores, y al verlo con sus propios ojos… era muy hermoso. Pensaba mientras estaba sentada bajo un árbol.

Había flores blancas y rosadas en gran cantidad, era algo que nunca había visto en el Cielo. Mientras miraba las flores, sintió un movimiento en sus piernas. Al bajar la vista vio que Rin estaba dormida y usando sus piernas como almohada. Sonrió al verla como respiraba tranquilamente mientras dormía tranquilamente, como si nada la pudiese perturbar mientras soñaba.

Luka acaricio sus cabellos dorados y lentamente sus mejillas con cuidado de no despertarla. Miro a ambos lados para ver si no había nadie cerca, a pesar de que este campo de flores y la iglesia estaban lejos, había la posibilidad de que estuviera alguien cerca. Al no haber visto nadie cerca, lentamente y con seguridad acerco sus labios a los de Rin para después juntarlos mientras que estaba dormida.

.

.

.

Cuando Len vio esa escena, de inmediato salto hacia el portal, pero fue tacleado por Cristal antes de que pudiese siquiera estar cerca del portal.

– SUELTAME

– ¿Para qué? Para que atravieses el portal logrando solo atravesarlo, recuerda que ese portal solo muestra lo que paso no puedes alterar nada – le dijo mientras estaba sobre él.

– ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Y por cierto si sabias esto ¿Por qué me tacleaste?

– Cuando hay una oportunidad de hacerte daño, la aprovecho con gusto – Len solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio, y siguió observando el portal.

.

.

.

Cuando Luka se separó un poco de Rin, un rubor es sus mejillas se hizo presente. Aunque lo haya hecho antes, cuando Rin se quedaba dormida mientras la cuidaba cuando aún estaba herida, no dejaba de aparecer el rubor que se le formaba. Ella la miro con cariño mientras que aún estaba descansando.

Antes de que pudiese besarla otra vez, ella se estaba empezando a despertar, y se alejó antes de que se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Observo como Rin abría lentamente sus ojos y le daba una sonrisa en el momento en que despertó, para después sentarse y levantarse lentamente.

– Hola Luka – le dijo mientras se frotaba sus ojos.

– Hola Rin

– Perdón si me quede dormida y usar tus piernas como almohada

– N-no te preocupes por mí no hay problema

– Gracias Luka eres muy amable

– No es nada, tú me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba – le dijo mientras se acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– Yo haría lo que fuera por una amiga

A pesar de que Rin lo haya dicho con alegría, para Luka fue como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, mientras veía como Rin le sonreía, ella le imito para no preocuparla. No tardó en llegar la noche, Rin estaba en su habitación durmiendo, mientras que con Luka, estaba mirándose en el espejo que Rin le había conseguido, hace unas semanas y hablando consigo misma.

– ¿Por qué no le gusto a Rin? ¿Mi cabello es demasiado largo? ¿Mi pecho es demasiado grande? ¿Mis uñas azules son algo curiosas? O… tal vez ¿Tenga que ver con que soy mujer? Si… si fuera un hombre… posiblemente se sentiría atraída a mí

– Tal vez pueda ayudarte

Luka escucho una voz muy familiar y al dar la vuelta… no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En la ventana de su habitación, estaba sentado un chico de unos 17 años, cabello rubio amarrados en una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos azul celeste ligeramente oscuros y piel pálida, vistiendo una blusa de manga corta color gris, un chaleco rojo, una corbata negra, y unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas color gris oscuro, que estaba sentado en la ventana de su cuarto con los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

–* Len *– fue lo único que pudo pensar Luka al verlo. Después de 50 años de no saber nada de él, y estaba en frente de ella, pero… vio con sorpresa que Len no tenía sus alas con plumas blancas, a cambio eran alas en forma de murciélago… eso solo significaba… –* fue corrompido por la maldad *– pensó con tristeza.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy tan sexy que te dejo sin aliento? – le dijo con arrogancia mientras sonreía maliciosamente haciendo que Luka frunciera el ceño en señal de enojo.

–* Por lo visto no me recuerda *– pensó mientras veía como él saltaba de la ventana para estar cerca de ella –* y también se volvió muy impertinente *– concluyo mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

– Soy Len Kagamine amiga

– Luka Megurine, y no soy tu amiga – hablo con enojo y dándole una mirada fría.

– Uyyy que fea actitud para una mujer tan hermosa

– No me digas hermosa – ladro con rabia.

– Esta bien, está bien solo quería ser amable – le dijo con hipocresía mientras levantaba las manos en forma de rendición.

– Guárdatelo, porque tu "amabilidad" es tan falsa como que el cielo es rojo – le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– Ah~ me has herido completamente – le dijo haciendo una posee dramática de dolor.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Por qué supones que quiero algo?

– Por qué eres un auténtico demonio

– Ah~ nuevamente me has herido – pero solo recibió una mirada fría de parte de Luka, como señal de que se estaba cansando – no eres divertida, pero si, si quiero algo… más bien a proponerte algo

– Lárgate, lo que me propongas no me interesa ni un poco – pronuncio mientras se daba vuelta para salir del cuarto.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Ni siquiera ganar el corazón de la monja que está dormida ahora en esta iglesia? – eso la hizo parar en seco.

–…

– Sé que tú la besas mientras está dormida y aprovechas la oportunidad

–…

– Y pensé… ¿Qué tal si te ayudo un poco?

–…

– Claro por un pequeño precio

–… ¿Y seria?

– Muy fácil… una de tus alas

Al escuchar lo que le propuso, no estaba segura. ¿Renunciaría a sus principios y su vida en el Cielo… solo por amor? Luka no sabía que hacer pero…

* * *

_Flashback _

_Recordó el campo de flores en el que ella y Rin estaban esa misma tarde. Pudo observar que Rin estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas. Se acercó para saber qué era lo que hacía, para cuando llego, Rin dio la vuelta mostrando una corona de flores rosadas, y acompañado con una sonrisa de esta haciéndole sonreír también._

_– Mira lo que te hice_

_– Es hermoso_

_– Déjame ponértela – Luka agacho la cabeza para permitirle que le pusiese la corona de flores que le hizo – te vez hermosa – le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas, y sujeto suavemente sus mejillas mientras le sonreía._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Rin solo la seguiría viendo como una amiga si seguía como estaba. Y era posible de que un hombre que pase por la iglesia en busca de una dirección o algo, la enamore y posiblemente se aproveche de ella mientras que ella no haría nada para impedirlo.

–… Acepto

Al escuchar la respuesta de Luka, Len sonrió con malicia, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer otra cosa, el chasqueo los dedos, desapareciendo de donde estaban a un lugar oscuro que ella no conocía. Escuchaba voces extrañas… como susurros y sintió que alguien le tocaba sus alas. Por reflejo golpeo el que la tocaba ganando gruñidos, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

– Incluso estando vendada eres agresiva

– ¿Len?

– Sí, soy yo y deberías estar quieta

– Hasta que me digas ¿En dónde estoy?

– Estas en mi hogar

– Oye Len una cosa

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Porque siento mucho frio?

– Muy fácil, mientras te transportaba a mi hogar, tuve la amabilidad de vestirte con un atuendo que es necesario para el contrato

– Eres un maldito

– Gracias por el cumplido, pero ahora pasemos a algo más importante – de la nada hizo aparecer un plato con un fruto en ella – toma

– ¿Qué es esto? – le dijo mientras sostenía lo que le acaba de dar Len

– Es a lo que los de tu especie llama… fruto prohibido

– ¿C-como lo conseguiste? – le dijo sin poder creer que en sus manos este el fruto del jardín Edén.

– ¿Crees que eso importa? Si comes de este fruto, sellara nuestro trato y te podre ayudar en lo que tú quieras

–… ¿Me convertirías… en el tipo de hombre que Rin quisiera?

–… Con gusto – Luka pudo notar que lo que menciono sonaba… forzado. Así que lentamente acerco el fruto a su boca, para darle un pequeño mordisco. En ese mismo instante en que termino de morder el fruto, sintió unas cadenas enrollarse en su ala derecha – Creo… ¿Que ya sabias que esto dolería? ¿Verdad?

En ese mismo instante las cadenas empezaron a jalar su ala. Lo que sintió Luka era algo insoportable, sentía que le estaba arrancando su piel. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza para evitar gritar del terrible sufrimiento que sentía, no le daría el placer a Len que escuchara sus gritos sabiendo que los disfrutaría, pero sus ojos la traicionaron, derramando algunas lágrimas, hasta que finalmente…

Salió

Su ala de ángel salió, haciendo que su sangre se derramara y manchara las plumas de su ala izquierda. Ella cayó adolorida por lo que acabo de sufrir, mientras que Len tenía el ala recién arrancada de Luka en sus brazos mientras que aún le salía sangre. Observo con atención el ala de Luka antes de mirarla a ella.

– Lo prometido es deuda

Eso fue lo último que escucho Luka de él antes de desmayarse. Sintió un terrible dolor en donde le fue arrancada su ala –* así que esto es lo que sintió Len cuando le arrancaron una de sus alas *– pudo sentir que aun su sangre se derramaba, mientras sentía que estaba apoyada de una pared mientras estaba sentada, pero estaba muy cansada y adolorida para abrir los ojos.

– Señor ¿Está bien?

La voz que escucho le era inconfundible, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Levanto la vista un poco para ver que Rin la miraba con ansiedad. Antes de que pudiese hablarle, se sintió diferente. Bajo la vista un poco para notar que su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo y que sus largos cabellos rosados ya no estaban, en cambio tenía un cuerpo ancho y lo suficientemente musculoso y cortos cabellos azules y traía puesto, una blusa de manga larga color blanco grisáceo junto con un chaleco color café oscuro y un listón en forma de moño color café claro y con un pequeño rubí en forma de ovalo por debajo del cuello de su blusa, un pantalón ajustado y botas color café oscuro.

Era un Hombre.

El trato que ella hizo con Len se cumplió. Era un hombre ahora. Renuncio a una larga y buena vida viviendo en el Cielo en donde todos sus amigos la querían como una hermana y los más jóvenes como una madre o hermana mayor… por amor. No pudo pensar por más tiempo porque recordó que Rin esperaba su respuesta, así que le respondió.

– Ahora lo estoy – le dijo sonriendo con amabilidad, ganándose un ligero sonrojo de parte de Rin que no dejaba de verlo.

– ¿E-está seguro? – le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo – s-soy R-Rin – hablo mientras que su rubor no dejaba de hacerse presente.

– Soy Lu… Kaito Shion, un placer – menciono mientras sonreía haciendo que Rin se sonrojara más.

~ 1 mes después ~

Hace aproximadamente un mes en que Luka hizo un contrato con Len, que actualmente es un demonio sanguinario que disfruta ver sufrir a otros y proponiéndole tratos para conseguir lo que quiere. En cambio Luka, o mejor dicho Kaito ha estado más unido a Rin, y enamorándola poco a poco. Rin estaba barriendo los pasillos oscuros por la noche mientras que Kaito la ayudaba sacudiendo el polvo que había en las paredes, pero noto que Rin estaba algo triste.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Nada es solo que… – miro a otro lado sin completar la frase.

– Puedes contarme lo que sea – le dijo amablemente haciendo que se sonroje.

– B-bueno es que… ya paso mucho tiempo desde que Luka se fue – al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar ponerse un poco tenso.

– ¿L-Luka?

– Si, una amiga mía, había desaparecido como hace casi un mes antes de conocernos

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Pues… no lo sé, un día estaba en su habitación pero al siguiente cuando quería preguntarle que quería para desayunar había desaparecido… me siento culpable de eso

– ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

– No se… es algo que siento en aquí – señalo a su corazón. Kaito se le quedo viendo detenidamente y en silencio en donde había señalado Rin, para después acercarse a ella, y en cuanto estaba lo suficientemente acomodo sus manos en sus mejillas para levantarle ligeramente su rostro y acercar sus labios a los de Rin, y sellándolos con los suyos.

.

.

.

En ese momento en que Kaito la beso. Nuevamente Len salto hacia el portal, pero otra vez fue tacleado por Cristal, antes de que consiguiera su objetivo, pero se arrastraba con sus brazos en tratar de acercarse a esa escena, en cambio Cristal, no ponía mucho esfuerzo en tratar de detenerlo.

– Detente idiota

– JAMAS – silbo con ira mientras seguía arrastrándose – hasta detenerlos

– Ya te había dicho que solo muestra el pasado, no puedes ir ahí – hablo con desdén mientras apoyaba sus brazos un su cabeza.

– Eres inaguantable – se quejó mientras se detenía, por el peso extra de Cristal hacia que se agotara más rápido.

– Si tú ni toleras un simple beso… no te gustara la siguiente parte – le dio una mirada de malicia haciendo que a Len le dé un escalofrió en su columna vertebral.

.

.

.

Rin había abierto mucho los ojos mientras observaba como Kaito la besaba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no debería pasar por alto esto, iba en contra de las reglas que le habían aplicado, a que ninguna monja o superior se entregara a la lujuria por ningún motivo. Pero… no supo porque no lo detuvo en el momento en que el adentro su lengua dentro de su boca, y porque cerro los ojos.

* * *

**Bien aquí es donde comienza el lemon a todo aquel que no quiera leerlo evite esta parte hasta llegar en donde haya avisado que es mas seguro**

* * *

Al momento de separarse, pudo notar que los ojos de Kaito la miraba con afecto, pero… también con ansias. Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa él la beso, siendo correspondido por esta, mientras dejaba que el la guiara a su cuarto, mientras que le quitaba su collar de oro al suelo, y como se desasía de su habito, dejándola solo en su ligero camisón negro a la vista de él.

Observo como él se desasía de su chaleco arrojándolo al suelo, para acercarse a ella y lamer su oreja asiendo que soltara leves quejidos por su acción, y tomándola por sorpresa que agarrara sus piernas para acercarlo más a él y haciendo que su camisón se elevara un poco, mostrando un poco más de ella y sintiendo como la lengua de él lamia suavemente sus labios.

– Ah~ – suspiro al sentir unas manos ir por debajo de su camisón acercándose muy cerca de sus pechos, y como lamia su cuello, para después besarla en breve en los labios, pero al alejarse un poco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer – Eh~ K-Kaito… no d-debo hacer e-esto – trato de pararlo mientras se ponía de rodillas al igual que él, pero aun estando cerca.

– Si lo pones así – y antes de que abriera la boca, le arrebato su camisón por arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que soltara un grito de sorpresa y dejándola completamente a su merced. Un rubor de vergüenza se hizo presente en ella al dejar que un hombre la viera sin nada puesto, cuando sabía que no debería estar haciéndolo.

Iba a suplicarle que se detuviera pero solo soltó un profundo suspiro al sentir una gran mano tocar su vagina y unos dedos jugar con su pezón izquierdo, se dio cuenta de que Kaito la estaba tocando indebidamente, solo para sentir que él le besaba su mejilla, e inserto un dedo en su entrada haciendo que gruñera ligeramente.

– K-Kaito~

Se sostuvo de los hombros de Kaito para no caerse por el movimiento constante del dedo de Kaito que se adentraba en ella. Pero soltó un gemido más fuerte al sentir que el peliazul se adentró en ella un dedo más y luego otro y chupando su pecho derecho haciendo que ella no haga más que suspirar y jadear por dejar que el peliazul dejara hacer lo que quiera con ella, pero…

Se detuvo.

El la aparto de ella sujetándola por los hombros, haciendo que Rin se quede un poco confundida por la acción que acaba de hacer. No comprendía… él estaba tocando inapropiadamente su cuerpo y ella se dejaba. Pero se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando él la arrojara en la cama haciendo que se acueste y sentir algo grande y duro entre en su vagina, sintiendo que algo se rasgaba, haciendo que grite y llore al sentir que le dolía y que algo se deslizaba fuera de su vagina.

– A-algo e-está entrando, ah~, y esta c-caliente ah~

– Rin… Rin… Rin

Kaito no paraba de decir su nombre, mientras se adentraba despacio en ella. Aunque lo haga lento, no podía evitar sentir el daño que acaba de recibir, pero tampoco dejaba de sentirse muy abochornada por dejarse manchar, cuando su cuerpo le pertenecía a Dios. Pero se lo está entregando sin hacer nada al respecto a Kaito. Pero entonces sintió como él se movía despacio haciendo que apreté su mandíbula y suelte varios gimoteos.

– Rin

Kaito agarro sus mejillas e hizo que se acercara a él quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Sintió como el peliazul iba un poco más rápido causando que grite de placer mientras cerraba los ojos, y provocando que él vaya más rápido y entre más profundo en ella.

– K-Kaito

Guio su mano a su mejilla mientras que el continuaba bombeando en ella, haciendo que este levante la vista y la bese con delirio mientras que se escapaba un ligero rastro de saliva, y que el agarrara su cintura para poner más esfuerzo en su labor. Ella solo daba gemidos ahogados por el beso que le estaba dando Kaito en quitarle su aliento, pero sintió como el miembro del peliazul era estrujado por su vagina haciendo salir un líquido caliente causando que ella grite al techo de su habitación.

Su respiración era corta y estaba cubierta de sudor, y Kaito no estaba en mejor condición, el hacia el esfuerzo en no caer sobre ella. Él se inclinó para besarle su frente y acostarse a un lado y acercarla a él, para después cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

**Bien aquí es mas seguro de leer **

* * *

Rin se le quedo observando como dormía, y pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Lo que hizo fue sacrilegio en traicionar sus leyes y en no dejarse caer en la tentación, y hacer un acto impuro en lugar sagrado que era el hogar de Dios, Pero… no sabía por qué se sentía tan bien, pero también… podría jurar haber visto a Luka en vez de Kaito, pero sintiéndose muy cansada para hacer algo, ella decidió dormir.

~ En la mañana ~

Rin sintió que alguien besaba ligeramente la punta de su nariz, y al abrir un poco los ojos, miro como una cabellera azul estaba cerca de ella, en cuanto su mirada se aclaró miro como Kaito la miraba con cariño y tenía su blusa desabrochada dejando a la vista su musculoso pecho, y en cuanto iba a decirle algo… se sintió que le faltaba algo. Al mirar debajo de su sabana solo para ver que no tenía puesto nada, ni siquiera su camisón, ella le dio la espalda al peliazul y cubriéndose completamente con su sabana.

– No me mires – le suplico mientras sentía que le estaban jalando su sabana que la cubría.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Kaito mientras jalaba la sabana para revelar que a Rin se le salían varias lágrimas de sus ojos, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso – ¿Por qué lloras?

– P-por qué… cometí pecado – lentamente pronuncio mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

– Rin… no creo que entregarse a alguien que tú amas sea pecado

– ¿Ah no?

– No… dime Rin… ¿Tú me amas?

Al escuchar lo que le había dicho Kaito no sabía que responder. Tal vez lo haya conocido solo por un mes, y que él la haya profanado sin que ella pusiera mucha resistencia y que ahora le pregunte que si lo amaba, pero… al ver sus ojos… sintió que se enrojecía, pero también… podría confirmar, que él no era la persona que parecía ser, pero…

– Y-yo t-también te a-amo

Fue lo único que respondió para después sentir los labios del peliazul juntándose con los suyos y con timidez correspondiéndole. Cuando el beso termino Kaito se levantó y abrochándose su blusa y acomodándose sus pantalones, para agarrar el camisón y el habito que estaban en el suelo y entregárselo a ella.

Rin lo tomo suavemente y poniéndose de nuevo su ropa lentamente, mientras era observada por el paliazul que no dejaba de tener su sonrisa en su rostro provocando más rubor en sus mejillas. Al terminar, le dijo a Kaito qué quería estar sola, y con dificultad se levantó y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar en la habitación en donde había conocido a Luka. Sentía que la había traicionado en cierta forma, se preguntaba – ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso había hecho algo para que se fuera? – pero dejo de pensar cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, y al dar la vuelta.

– ¡Len! – se quedó sorprendida al ver a Len que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que tenía el ala de un ángel en sus brazos.

– Rin es bueno verte de nuevo – le dijo con una notable felicidad en sus palabras, mientras se acercaba a esta – mira lo que te traje

Rin se le quedo viendo el ala de ángel que tenía cargando en sus brazos. Recordó que él le había prometido en que si él conseguía un ala de ángel seria su novia, porque ella tenía un ala por ser monja.

– Rin, ahora podremos estar juntos, como te había prometido

Al principio ella hubiera aceptado con gusto, pero… después de haber conocido a Kaito y en la noche que ellos pasaron juntos… era algo que no podía traicionar. Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, llamándole la atención a Len que se acercaba lentamente mientras arrastraba el ala con su mano, pero cuando él estaba cerca, fue alejado por Rin dejándolo aturdido mientras dejaba caer el ala.

– N-no… quiero

– ¿Qué?

– No te me acerques

– Pero Rin…

– Ya no… ya no te amo

Al decirlo pudo ver que el rostro de Len mostraba sorpresa, pero después tristeza pero más que nada… ira. En ese mismo instante Len desapareció dejando a Rin sola. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Kaito, porque conociendo a Len, él era capaz de matar a quien sea que le quite lo que más quiere… incluso a su propio creador.

Mientras que con Kaito estaba en el campo de flores observando como el viento las movía ligeramente haciendo que algunos pétalos salieran volando junto con la agradable brisa que tocaba su cara, mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de esta. Aunque no sea su verdadera forma, está conforme con tener a Rin a su lado. De la nada escucho pasos detrás de él, pero al dar la vuelta…

– Len

Fue lo único que pudo musitar al ver que Len tenia odio e ira en sus ojos, para después apuntarle con una pistola mientras que él lo miraba con aborrecimiento.

– TU TE ROBASTES A MI NOVIA

Le grito con veneno en sus palabras mientras apretaba el gatillo del arma, y cuando estaba preparado para recibir el disparo, pero para su horror…

– Rin

Observo como ella se ponía en frente de el para recibir el disparo y escuchar que dejaba salir un gemido de desconcierto y dolor antes de caer inerte al suelo y que la sangre manchara su habito.

Mientras que con Len, dejo caer su arma y empezaba a salir sangre de su pecho y de su boca, mientras que colapsaba al suelo y desaparecía en un gran cumulo de humo negro.

Kaito se arrodillo y sostuvo con lentitud el cuerpo de Rin mientras que dejaba salir una lágrima de tristeza – Rin… – susurro mientras agarraba su mano – RIN – grito al cielo.

Rin gimió suavemente al despertar, para poder ver a Luka frente a ella. Observo que Luka la miraba con melancolía junto con una sonrisa rota. Acerco su mano para poder tocar su mejilla, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla.

Se desvaneció.

Dejando únicamente una pluma negra. Rin se quedó en la misma posición con su mano en el aire, mientras que lentamente la dirigía a recoger la pluma negra y respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba contener los gritos de agonía que querían salir de su boca y dejaba escapar sus lágrimas mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

.

.

.

– Y con eso… termina otro de los eventos que hicieron enojar al cielo – Cristal le hablo a Len, mientras veía que él tenía una mirada de amargura.

* * *

**Pueden matarme de mas de mil maneras cuantas veces ustedes quieran, en serio, mentiría si dijera que no me dolió, pero anteriormente ya había advertido que seria un harem, bueno excepto en lo de yuri. **

**Pero pondré advertencias para que los que no quieran leerlas, simplemente las eviten, y este seria la parte final de origen, y para compensarlos por esto, el siguiente capitulo es muy probable se revele el gran odio que Cristal le tiene a Len.**

**En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto.**


	5. Memorias de una dragón olvidada

**Perdón por la tardanza estaba en trabajos de la prepa y me hicieron estudiar y aproveche mi tiempo libre para traerles este capítulo pero antes.**

**Vale: me alegra saber de qué mi historia te haya gustado**

**Cathy-chan: lamento de del Yuri pero es necesario, al menos en varias partes de mi historia más algunos otros que vendrán más adelante. **

**Y gracias Tsundere Anime y Cris-chan12 por agregar mi historia a favoritos :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: leve Yuri, Lime, leve violación, Lemon y muerte de personaje.**

* * *

**Memorias de una dragón olvidada**

– ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Len? – le dijo Cristal sonriéndole con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, mientras hacía desaparecer el portal.

–…

– ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

–…

– ¿Estas triste de que tú eras antes un demonio?

–…

– ¿Estas triste de que tú te habías aprovechado de alguien que estaba dispuesto a todo por la persona que amaba? En este caso Rin

– Cállate – susurro suavemente Len.

– ¿Estas triste de que tu habías asesinado a Rin por accidente en un arranque de ira?

– Basta – esta vez alzo un poco más la voz.

– Oh… ¿No será que estas triste de que Rin haya preferido a Luka cuando se transformó en hombre por encima de ti?

– CALLATE – le grito duramente mientras cerraba los ojos y esperando que Cristal le dé un golpe por gritarle, pero… no sintió nada, y al abrir los ojos vio que ella estaba sonriendo.

– Como me encanta hacerte explotar – le dijo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y se reía, mientras que Len la miraba con furia.

– Cristal… si no fueras inmortal o un ser con poderes místicos, hace mucho que te hubiera asesinado despiadadamente – pronuncio con un aura oscura rodeándolo, mientras que Cristal permaneció tranquila, como si no sintiera el aura oscura de Len.

– En ese caso… – permaneció en silencio mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza y su flequillo cubría sus ojos hasta que… – lastima – término para después reírse de él, provocando que el rostro de Len se volviera más oscuro.

– Entonces dime – Len hablo lo más tranquilamente posible y tratando de controlar el impulso de querer estrangularla, sabiendo que el seria el estrangulado, y haciendo que Cristal pare de reír.

– ¿Mh?

– Si Luka… originalmente era un ángel… y Kaito la versión humana masculina de esta… ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Se volvió un demonio cuando antes era uno?

– Primero, en varias vidas pasadas tuyas y de Rin hay un hombre muy parecido a Luka, se le confunde con facilidad como su hermano gemelo… segundo, no

– ¿Eh?

– No, ella no se volvió demonio

– ¿Cómo?

– Si quieres saberlo, míralo por ti mismo – Cristal apunto al portal que estaba apareciendo.

.

.

.

~ Poco tiempo después de la muerte de Luka ~

Lana estaba frente a una gran bola de cristal que expulsaba pequeños destellos azules dándole un toque divino, en una habitación que solo ella pueda usar, mientras que los demás deben pedir el consentimiento de esta para pasar sin meterse en problemas. Ella estaba meditando, tratando de concentrarse e ignorar lo que estaba a su alrededor. Pero su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando Elida y Ada entraron a la recamara en donde estaba.

– Lana – exclamo con angustia Elida mientras se le acercaba, haciendo que esta pare su meditación y que la bola de cristal deje de brillar.

– ¿Si?

– Lana, tienes que hacer algo – esta vez fue Ada mientras se le acercaba un poco.

– El salón de los tronos parece zona de guerra – Elida le comento con ligera desesperación en sus palabras.

– Elida, Ada saben que no deben interrumpirme cuando estoy con mi bola de cristal

– Eso ya lo sabemos – hablaron al unísono con algo de enojo.

– Nos lo has estado repitiendo estos últimos 100 años – le dijo con amargura Elida.

– ¿Y qué quieren que haga? – le dijo a sus hermanas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Que los tranquilices – le dijo Ada mientras veía como Lana les daba la espalda.

– Creí haber advertido que el quien fuera al mundo humano y se topara con Rin se olvidaran de que alguna vez pertenecieron al Cielo

– Si, pero la ángel que murió fue Luka – Ada le dijo mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

– Pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabias, y también de que muchos en el Cielo la querían porque la veían como una madre o hermana mayor – pronuncio Elida mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y alzando una ceja.

–… Si

– Lo sabía – Elida soltó un suspiro mientras fruncía un poco el ceño – siempre lo haces, es siempre lo mismo, sabes que ocurrirá mucho antes de que eso ocurra, y en vez de decirnos que pasara, te quedas callada

– ¿Y dónde estaría lo divertido? – le dijo a Elida mientras la encaraba.

– Divertido… ¡DIVERTIDO! – exploto en cólera Elida, haciendo que Ada se aparte de ella – ¿CONSIDERAS ESTO DIVERTIDO?

– Un poco, si – pronuncio suavemente Lana haciendo enfurecer a Elida aún más.

– YA SON VARIOS SERSE CELESTIALES QUE YA HAN CAIDO Y POR CULPA DE LA SERPIENTE – rugió fuertemente Elida haciendo que Ada y Lana se taparan los oídos.

– No tienes que gritar Elida, estamos cerca de ti – hablo delicadamente Lana mientras retiraba sus manos de sus oídos al igual que Ada.

– Pero Lana, por culpa de, Rin, ya son varios seres de origen celestial que cometieron pecado por ella, con Luka es la tercera vez que pasa esto, y ni siquiera paso siglo y medio – Elida cerro los ojos mientras terminaba de hablar para después poner su mano derecha en su frente como señal de frustración.

– Lo se Elida… lo se… y sé que… lo que _ella_ hizo fue imperdonable, y que también… fue un golpe muy duro para todos en el Cielo, y es algo que jamás podremos remediar… pero si poder olvidar – las tres se quedaron calladas en un silencio incomodo, por haber revivido un tema, que no se debe mencionar. Ada dejo salir un suspiro para dirigirse a Lana.

– Y bien… ¿Qué pasara con Luka? – le menciono mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– HeeHee, lo mencionaste justo a tiempo hermana – de la nada, hizo aparecer una pluma blanca de ángel.

– ¿Una pluma? – Ada arqueo una ceja al ver que Lana tenía una pluma de ángel en una de sus manos.

– No es cualquier pluma Ada, esta es la pluma de Luka – al escuchar lo que le dijo ambas se sorprendieron.

– ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – Pregunto interrogativamente Ada mientras veía que Lana volvía a concentrarse en su bola de cristal haciendo que vuelva a brillar, pero esta vez más fuerte.

– Eso es lo de menos Ada, lo importante es que… esto es lo que necesito para liberar a Luka

– Liberarla – Elida solo arqueo una ceja al escuchar lo que dijo Lana.

– Si – sonrió ligeramente Lana sorprendiendo un poco a sus hermanas, mientras que la bola de cristal paraba de brillar, para acercarse a sus hermanas– ya ven que ella hizo un trato con Len que era un demonio ¿No?

– Como olvidarlo – le dijo Ada mientras veía a otro lado.

– Pues… debido a ese trato iba a ser enviada al infierno, pero… – Elida y Ada la miraban con ligero suspenso – con esta pluma que le pertenece poder liberarla de su condena y hacer que sea un humano más en el mundo de los mortales

– ¿Eh? – tanto Elida como Ada no supieron que decir.

– Y también… a esa versión conocida como Kaito

Ada y Elida no supieron que decir a lo que salió de la boca de Lana. Sabían que ella podía predecir el futuro y leer la mente gracias a que ella representa la sabiduría y la verdad, pero… no se imaginaron que sabría qué medidas tomar para evitar que alguien del Cielo no sea enviado directo al infierno. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Elida se percató de algo.

– Espera ¿Desde cuándo sabias que podías hacer eso?

– Desde… siempre

– Si tu sabias eso… ¿Por qué no usaste ese método para salvar a… _ella_ y a Len?

– Sus destinos ya estaban marcados desde el inicio, y yo no iba a interferir, además… _ella_ como Len… tenían que pagar porque… todo acto siempre tiene sus consecuencias

– ¿Y que pasara con… Len?

– El…

–…

– Bueno el… se hará humano

–… ¿Qué?

– Que se hará humano

– Pero… ¿Cómo? Creí que los demonios una vez muertos reencarnaran en algo más que pertenece al tipo demonio

– En eso no te equivocas Elida, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Pero… el Diablo – Elida y Ada se pusieron un poco tensas ante la mención de ese nombre – consiguió lo que quería de él así que por lo tanto ya no le sirve de nada

– ¿Quieres decir que el Diablo lo uso para su propio beneficio para después tirarlo a la basura?

Lana solo asintió con la cabeza a la suposición de Elida – si de hecho el no lo soportaba desde el inicio, desde que se volvió demonio él quiso deshacerse de Len, pero también quería divertirse

– ¿Divertirse?

– Ya sabes, el sufrimiento de otros es su diversión

– Es verdad

– Y cuando Luka apareció y se enamoró de Rin, aumento su diversión… cuando Len tentó a Luka para hacer el trato, cuando Rin… bueno… voy a omitir eso, y también cuando Len le disparo a Kaito o Luka lo que sea, pero que Rin recibió el disparo, y también cuando ella y Len murieron, y también cuando Luka la resucito y morir en su lugar, dejando a Rin sola

– ¿Lo tenía fríamente calculado?

– Aunque no lo creas, su mejor arma es la estrategia

– Volviendo al caso de Len… el Diablo… no lo quería desde el principio ¿Verdad? – Lana solo asintió con la cabeza en aprobación – pffft… mhmhmh… AJAJAJAJAJA – estallo en carcajadas por la afirmación de Lana sorprendiendo a sus hermanas menores – eso es gracioso… ajaja… ni el mismo demonio lo quiere – termino para después volver a reír, mientras que Ada y Lana se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, pero se rieron suavemente viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Elida.

.

.

.

– AJAJAJAJAJA – Cristal reía a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago mientras que algunas lágrimas de tanto reír se hacían presentes en sus ojos – ni el Diablo te quiere, AJAJAJAJAJA – volvió a burlarse de Len, mientras que este se sonrojo mucho, sintió mucha vergüenza al saber que ni el mismo príncipe de las tinieblas lo quería.

– Cállate – le exclamo a Cristal mientras que esta no paraba de reírse.

.

.

.

Cuando pararon de reír las tres, Lana se dirigió a su bola de cristal, para después concentrarse y que nuevamente. Lana saco la pluma de Luka para acercarla a la bola de cristal, haciendo que brille intensamente y que Elida y Ada se cubran los ojos. La pluma de Luka fue absorbida por la bola de cristal, haciendo que se ilumine intensamente. Por lo que parecieron horas estuvo brillando, pero de un momento a otro, dejo de brillar, haciendo que Elida y Ada dejaran de cubrirse los ojos.

– ¿Q-que fue lo que paso? – Ada pregunto suavemente mientras que Lana permanecía inexpresiva. Como si el resplandor que hubo hace un momento nunca hubiera aparecido.

– Se ha completado

– ¿Eh?

– Se ha completado… Luka reencarnara como humana dentro de unos años y será así de ahora en adelante… por primera vez ustedes acaban de presenciar como hago la reencarnación

Elida y Ada no sabían que decir. Era la primera vez que ellas presenciaban el cómo Lana hacia la reencarnación. Desde el inicio, solo ella otorga a quien se le tendrá permitido volver a nacer. Pero nadie ha visto cómo es que ella lo hace. Cada vez que algún mortal o ser que pertenece al Cielo muere, ella siempre se encerraba en su recamara privada.

– Y cuando me interrumpieron estaba a punto de terminar con Mayu – eso sorprendió a Elida y Ada.

– ¿Mayu? – exclamo Elida.

– Si

– Espera… como que ¿Estaba a punto de terminar con Mayu? – Ada le pregunto dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Lana.

– Bueno… quería que ella rencarnara como una humana normal, sin problemas algo… psicópatas… pero como me interrumpieron… será igual como cuando estaba aquí

– ¿Reencarnar?... no me digas que ella… ¿Pero cómo?

– Bueno… cuando estaba volando lejos del Cielo…

– ¡QUE! – grito con enojo y preocupación Elida – sabes que no debemos estar lejos de la protección del Cielo

– Lo sé perfectamente Elida – Lana trato de tranquilizarla – como iba diciendo estaba volando sin ver nada nuevo, hasta que… vi que la nube negra – Elida y Ada dejaron salir un suspiro de sorpresa – vi como la nube negra ataco a Mayu por sus espaldas y… cuando la dejo ir… ella ya no tenía sus alas… para después desaparecer dejando solo una pluma blanca… pero esa no es la peor parte

– No… malas noticias ya no – Ada dijo hartándose de escuchar puras cosas malas.

– Perdón Ada pero esto es importante – hablo Lana dándole un rostro serio – la nube negra… ya no es solo una nube

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Elida con cierto temor.

– Digo que la nube negra ha mutado – ante la declaración de Lana, Elida y Ada se quedaron calladas, en un silencio aterrador. Ellas no sabían que decir, sintieron que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y un escalofrió recorría sus columnas vertebrales.

– ¿Q-que tanto? – le pregunto Ada con ligero temblor en sus palabras.

– La nube negra tiene un físico ahora

– E-esto no p-puede ser c-cierto – Elida trato de mantener la calma, pero ella temblaba apenas perceptiblemente.

– Me temo que es verdad… la nube ahora ya tiene un cuerpo físico y un arma que podría acabar con nosotros – Lana observo como sus hermanas mayores se sentían inquietas por las noticia que acaba de darles – pero… la nube negra ya no representa problema

– ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó un poco Elida.

– ¿Podrías explicarte? – le pregunto Ada mientras trataba de comprender lo que decía Lana.

– Digo que la nube negra ya no representa problema, porque ella ya consiguió lo que quería de aquí, por lo tanto no tiene caso que ella permanezca aquí, y se fue del Cielo al mundo de los mortales – sus hermanas mayores no se lo podían creer, era demasiado bueno y malo para ser verdad.

– EL MUNDO DE LOS MORTALES – grito con desesperación Elida – nosotros ni siquiera pudimos hacerle ningún rasguño cuando varios de nuestros guerreros pelearon contra ella, los humanos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad

– Te preocupas en vano Elida

– ¿Cómo que me preocupo en vano?

– Veras… hay algo curioso respecto a la nube negra

– ¿Y seria?

– En que la nube negra no se ve interesada en los humanos… por ahora está explorando

– ¿Explorando? – Ada se le quedo viendo con extrañeza.

– Está reuniendo información, ella reunió mucha información cuando llego al Cielo, sabe mucho del Cielo y de quienes lo habitan… incluso de nosotras tres

– ¿P-pero cómo?

– Incluso estando a una larga distancia… puede detectar lo que decimos... lo que sentimos… lo que escuchamos… lo que pensamos… aunque tuviese la forma de una nube… no significa que no fuera lista, ella piensa todas sus estrategias antes de atacar, aunque hay que estar prevenidas porque aunque no le sea tan importante atacar el Cielo… puede conseguir gran energía de aquí aunque tenga un gran poder ahora, de hecho podría atacarnos justo ahora si quisiera… hay algo más…

– Por favor no – gimió con cansancio Ada, pero Lana la ignoro.

– Debido a que la nube negra ha absorbido vitalidad de dioses, ángeles… incluso en llegar a arrancarles sus alas… ha logrado no solo conseguir un cuerpo y una gran fuerza… sino también la habilidad de predecir el futuro – Elida y Ada se quedaron tiesas ante la noticia que le dio Lana.

– ¿QUE? – Elida grito con todas sus fuerzas.

– No puede ser verdad – Ada trato de mantenerse calmada pero su respiración agitada no le ayudaba.

–… Me temo que así es – hablo Lana con un rostro sereno – será mejor avisarles a todos los que están en el salón de los tronos – Elida salió lo más rápido posible en dirección al salón dejando a Ada y Lana solas.

– Una vez mas no dejas de darnos malas noticias – Lana solo la miraba inexpresivamente – algo me dice que la nube negra no solo está de exploradora… sino que tal vez busca algo… o a alguien

–…

– Hay algo que me desconcierta

– ¿Y se puede saber que es… Ada?

– Es respecto a la chica que tú trajiste 50 años atrás

–… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– No te hagas la inocente hermanita, sé que tanto _ella, _como tu saben más de lo que dijeron el día poco tiempo después en que Len murió y Miku fue juzgada

–…

– Quédate callada su quieres… puede que hayas engañado a todos en el Cielo, incluyendo a Elida, respecto a la identidad de esa chiquilla, pero a mí no

–…

– Y ten por seguro que desde el instante en que declaraste en donde provenía, no me convenció en nada

–…

– Algún día descubriré de donde proviene esa chica… pero eso ya lo sabias ¿No? – y con eso Ada salió de la habitación dejando a Lana sola.

Pocos segundos después de que Ada se fue Lana soltó un suspiro cansado – Ada es tan astuta como yo predecía – dirigió su mirada al techo – pero… no lo suficiente como para sacarme respuestas – al terminar de hablar consigo misma salió de la habitación

.

.

.

Len y Cristal observaron cómo Lana abandonaba la habitación en donde estaba, para después que Cristal hiciera desaparecer el portal.

–…

–…

–…

–… Así que…

–…

– ¿Así es como Lana hace para que la gente vuelva a nacer?

– Por supuesto que si idiota, pero no solo los mortales sino también los inmortales… rara vez ella no da el permiso de renacer

– Ah ~

– Cuando Elida dio la noticia, todos en el Cielo se alarmaron debido a que podría crear destrucción por donde quiera que este… pero Lana los calmo diciendo que la nube negra no está interesada en hacer daño… solo eso bastó para que se tranquilizaran… al menos un poco

–…

– ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?

– Si… ¿Qué paso con la nube negra?

–…

–…

–…

–… Pues ella…

–…

– Aun sigue en el mundo de los humanos

–…

– Pero la nube negra está cerca

–… ¿Qué tan cerca?

– Len… la nube negra está más cerca de ti de lo que tú puedes llagar a imaginar

–… – un escalofrió le recorrió su columna vertebral.

– ¿Algo más?

–…

– Bien en ese caso…

– Espera – Len la interrumpió rápidamente, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de ella – auch… ya me lo esperaba – le dijo mientras se acariciaba la zona golpeada.

– Bien… ¿Qué quieres saber? – le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

–… ¿A qué se refería Elida con que era la tercera vez que ocurría? – ante esa pregunta Cristal sintió que se hacía estatua.

–…

– Que yo sepa solo me has mostrado dos, la mía y la de Luka y además ¿Quién es esa chica de la que ellas hablaban?

–…

– Que significaba lo que dijo Ada de "¿Puede que hallas engañado a todos en el Cielo incluyendo a Elida pero a mí no?"

–…

– También "¿Desde el instante en que declaraste de donde provenía no me convenció en nada?"

–…

– Y qué es eso de "¿Algún día descubriré de donde proviene esa chica?"

–…

– ¿No será la persona encapuchada que acompañaba a Lana poco tiempo después de mi muerte? ¿O sí?

–…

– Cristal respóndeme

–… Olvídalo

– ¿Eh?

– Olvida todo el asunto respecto a esa chica

– ¿Por qué?

– Eso no tiene significado… es un tema sin ningún valor – Cristal bajo la cabeza un poco.

–… Tu

– ¿Mh?

–… ¿Eras tú?

– ¿Qué?

– Tú eras a quien se refería Elida y Ada ¿Verdad?

– ¿N-no sé de qué me hablas tarado?

– No mientas

– No estoy mintiendo – alzo la voz en señal de enojo.

– Sé que estas engañándome

– Eww eso último sonó como si fuéramos pareja, y ¿Quién querría ser pareja contigo?

– En primer lugar, no cambies de tema – le dijo frunciendo el ceño – segundo todas querrían ser mi pareja – hablo con arrogancia haciendo que Cristal frunciera el ceño.

– Primero, solo las estúpidas que tienen aire caliente en lugar de cerebro querrían ser pareja tuya – le dijo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos – segundo, ¿Por qué lo dices? Y no estoy cambiando de tema

– Si claro – murmuro por lo bajo mientras veía que ella le fruncía el ceño – y a lo que me refiero es que cada vez que Rin estaba con alguien más, como por ejemplo conmigo, Rei, Luka entre otros, pude notar un ligero enojo en tus ojos… y también… — él la miro sospechosamente – apretabas los puños… como si quisieras apuñalar a alguien

– N-no he cierto pedazo de mierda, ¿En verdad crees que la conozco de algún lado? – le replico mientras le daba la espalda.

–… Cristal…

– ¿Qué?

– Tú… conociste a Rin mucho antes que yo… ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

– Soy Rin Kagami ¿Y tú?

La joven dragón de escamas blancas se le quedo viendo a Rin sin saber que decirle. No sabía si debía confiar o no en ella. Por lo que escucho los humanos no son de confiar… menos si se trata de objetos o especímenes raros. Escucho de parte de los otros ángeles que en el momento en que los humanos ven algún objeto raro y que parezca valioso no dudaran en obtenerlo a cualquier costo. Y en cuanto a creaturas extrañas, no lo pensaran dos veces en cazarlo y venderlo a un gran precio o asesinarlo y disecarlo o despellejar la piel del espécimen y venderlo a un costo muy alto.

Aunque Rin era muy hermosa… no se debe dejar engañar por su apariencia…y ella tuvo que aprenderla por las malas.

_Flashback_

_Cuando ella tenía 5 años, observo que una niña de coletas largas y de color turquesa estaba tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano mayor. La odiaba. Con su voz chillona e insoportable le daba ganas de hacerse sorda a propósito con tal de no escuchar más su escandalosa voz. Ella observo que su hermano no le prestaba ni la más mínima pisca de atención, así que decidió ayudarlo. Con gran sigilo se acercó detrás de la niña y le lanzo una pequeña flama a la parte trasera del vestido. Al principio la niña no se percató de la flama hasta que se hizo más grande._

– _Oye ¿No hueles a fuego? – cuando ella se dio la vuelto – AHHHHH ME QUEMO – ella corrió en círculos mientras que otros ángeles se acercaron para ayudarla, mientras que la dragón se acercaba a su hermano._

– _De nada – le dijo mientras que su hermano la veía con el ceño fruncido para después cambiarlo por una carcajada mientras esta lo acompañaba... peo pudo sentir unos ojos que la miraban con ira._

_Mientras ella estaba dormida en una nube no muy lejos de donde vive ella y su hermano, disfrutaba los rayos del sol en sus escamas blancas. A su hermano no le gustaba que se durmiera en las nubes porque siempre batallaba en poder encontrarla debido a que sus escamas podía esconderse con facilidad en lugares de su mismo color. Mientras estaba dormida pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba a ella. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba esa niña que la miraba con rabia._

– _¿Así que te pareció chistoso mi sufrimiento verdad?_

– _De hecho… si _

– _Pues veamos qué tan chistoso te parece esto – al terminar de hablar ella la sujeto por su cuello y empezó a arrancarle sus escamas una por una haciendo que salieran rastros de sangre que empezaban a manchar sus escamas blancas – AJAJAJAJA ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES POR HUMILLARME_

– _DETENTE DETENTE ALTO – ella gritaba en agonía mientras que sus escamas eran arrancadas mientras que la niña empezaba a reírse maniáticamente. _

– _Aléjate de mi hermana_

_Una voz muy familiar llamo la atención de las dos, y el dueño de la voz empezó a jalarle los pelos a la niña, aprovecho de que su agresora estaba siendo jaloneada de los pelos para liberarse de su agarre y encajando sus colmillos en su mano haciendo que su atacante suelte un grito de dolor. Ese grito llamo la atención de varios ángeles que estaban cerca del lugar. Y cuando ellos vieron tal escena se asustaron al ver que la dragón estaba atacando a una niña._

– _No puede ser_

– _Que escandalo_

– _¿Alguien deténgala?_

_Ella dejo libre a su agresora para que esta se dejara caer de espalda y empezar a llorar. Mientras que la dragón miraba a su agresora llorando, al dar la vuelta observo que los ángeles la miraban con miedo… pero también decepción. Ella se fue volando a los brazos de su hermano, aceptándola gustosamente mientras que su sangre manchaba la vestimenta de su hermano. Mientras algunos ángeles miraban esa escena algunos atendían a la niña, pero esto se vio interrumpido por... _

– _Lana_

_Los ángeles se sorprendieron de que Lana haya aparecido. Los ángeles se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa mientras que la dragón tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de su hermano. Lentamente Lana se le acerco a ella mientras que la niña no dejaba de llorar. Lana observo a la niña para después observar a la dragón que tenía en su hocicó rastro de sangre, pero también noto que en su espalda faltaban escamas y manchaba la ropa del pequeño ángel que era su "cuidador"._

– _¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – hablo con calma mientras que uno de los ángeles que atendía a la niña le respondió con enojo._

– _Yo te responderé esa dragón ataco a esta niña –señalo a la dragón que se encogía en los brazos de su cuidador._

– _¿Estás seguro?_

– _¿A qué se refiere con eso? – le dijo el ángel mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

– _Mírala bien – Lana apunto a la dragón que estaba en los brazos del niño. Cuando este se fijó en el punto en donde la diosa de azul le apuntaba, noto que salía sangre de su espalda – yo le diría a la niña que fue lo que hizo – la niña dejo de llorar y se puso nerviosa cuando Lana le dio una mirada seria._

– _B-bueno… yo…_

– _Habla – el tono que Lana utilizo asusto a la niña._

– _Yo… l-le e-estaba arrancaba sus escamas – la niña mostro en su mano izquierda varias escamas blancas con algo de sangre, dejando en conmoción a los ángeles que la atendían._

– _Ella ataco a la niña no porque quisiera, sino porque se defendía de ella – Lana miro a la niña que estaba asustada – estarás castigada por un mes realizando trabajos forzados_

– _¿¡QUE!?_

– _Lo que escuchaste – le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – aunque seas una niña no significa que tú te quedas impune… llévensela – los ángeles se la llevaron mientras esta no paraba de llorar. Cuando ellos estaban lo suficiente mente lejos Lana miro con ligero enojo en donde estaba la dragón y su cuidador – se lo que le hiciste a ella y tú también recibirás tu castigo, y será que tengas amarrada tu boca con una cuerda para evitar que uses tu flama por tres semanas_

– _¿¡QUE!? – ambos gritaron al unísono._

– _Solo será un poco de tiempo menos que el de ella, porque tú te estabas defendiendo, solo te quitaras la cuerda de tu hocico cuando tengas la necesidad de comer o beber algo_

– _P-pero – intento excusarse pero de nada le sirvió._

– _Sin peros, agradece de que fueron tus escamas y no tus alas, tus escamas volverán a crecer en ese periodo de tiempo que tienes castigada, pero tus alas tardarían meses en curarse, más si fueron partidas – al terminar de hablar Lana se fue dejando al pequeño ángel y la dragón tristes. _

_Justo como había dictado Lana, tanto la niña como la dragón fueron castigadas. La niña realizando trabajos forzados por un mes, y en cambio la dragón estar amordazada por tres semanas. La niña se quejó porque ella tenía más tiempo castigada que la dragón. Lana dio la excusa de que ella lo hizo por venganza en cambio la dragón por defenderse. Solo se quitaba su cuerda que tenía firmemente amarrada a su boca para comer o beber._

_Fin del flashback_

Desde entonces no ha confiado en nadie que no fuera su hermano. Ella se confió dé que la mocosa tenía un rostro suave y le prendió fuego a su vestido a sus espaldas mientras estaba fastidiando a su hermano, creyendo que no le haría nada… pero se equivocó. Aunque sus escamas hayan vuelto a crecer, aún recuerda el dolor cuando se las estuvieron arrancando una por una.

– ¿Qué curioso?

– ¿Eh? – miro a Rin que la miraba con asombro y curiosidad.

– Ni deseando con todas mis fuerzas, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que vería con mis propios ojos una dragón de verdad

–… ¿Una? – le dijo a Rin con una voz débil mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos debido a la debilidad que causaba su herida.

– Y además de que también hablas, este día se pone muy extraño e impresionante a la vez

–…

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cuando ella levanto un poco la cabeza del suelo para poder responderle, nuevamente se dirigió a la tierra. Sus sentidos se desvanecían, ya no tenía energías para seguir despierta. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue la voz alarmada de Rin diciendo – ho no, resiste – eso fue lo último que escucho de ella antes de caer inconsciente.

Ella sintió su cuerpo entumecido por el cansancio sin poder al menos abrir los ojos para observar que había a su alrededor, ella tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba arrastrando, pero no le importaba en poner alguna resistencia. Estaba demasiado agotada como para siquiera hacer alguno de sus ataques. Pero entonces sintió que alguien la acomodaba sobre algo suave y cómodo haciendo que se sumerja en su mundo de sueños mientras que sentía que alguien tocaba sus heridas.

~ Horas después ~

Con dificultad, ella abrió los ojos esperando que todo lo que le paso solo fuera un sueño, pero…

No lo era.

Cuando su visión se aclaró lo primero que noto es que en la habitación en donde estaba no era la suya. Estaba acostada en una cama y su cabeza sobre una almohada un poco, demasiado bullida. Cuando quiso hacer un movimiento su ala izquierda, le dolió, pero el dolor no era tan grave como hace rato. Al checar su ala, se dio cuenta de que aún era de noche por la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama en donde estaba y de que estaba vendada, mientras que los vendajes se tornaban ligeramente rojas por su sangre derramada.

– Estas despierta

Ella giro su cabeza al origen de la voz, solo para encontrarse a Rin en la puerta de la habitación y que tenía un rostro ligeramente somnoliento. Ella se le acerco y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco tensa ante su acercamiento, y que no pasó desapercibido por Rin.

– T-tranquila n-no te hare daño

Escucho lo que le dijo, mientras intentaba detectar si no había mentira en sus palabras. Al notar que sus palabras eran sinceras ella se relajó e inclino su cabeza un poco para que posara una mano en su cabeza para después frotársela lentamente, mientras que esta no le resultaba inquieto su toque.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – hablo lentamente Rin mientras seguía frotándole su cabeza.

–…

– ¿Ya no te duele tanto tu ala? – solamente negó con la cabeza – que alivio… a todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre

–…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–… – permaneció en silencio mientras se negaba a mirarla.

– ¿No tienes nombre? – ella asintió con la cabeza – entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

–…

– No quieres que sepa tu nombre ¿Verdad? – nuevamente ella negó con la cabeza – ya veo… en ese caso te pondré un apodo

– ¿Eh?

– Creo que te apodare Blanca por tus escamas – ella inclino la cabeza a un lado por lo que menciono Rin – ¿Qué te parece el apodo? – iba a negarse en tener un apodo hasta que vio los ojos de Rin que brillaban de ilusión, pudo sentir que se le formaba una gota de sudor en la frente al verlos, y sin darle más remedio asintió en aprobación haciendo que Rin diera un salto – que bien que te guste… será mejor descansar aun es algo temprano – ella se dirigía al umbral de la habitación para ir a la suya hasta que…

– Rin…

Ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Blanca que la llamaba – ¿Si?

–… Gracias

Le sonrió – por nada Blanca – y con eso ella se retiró de la habitación dejando a Blanca sola, mientras que esta se acomodaba en la cama en donde estaba para poder dormir.

~ Al día siguiente ~

– Buenos días

Blanca lentamente abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz despertándola de su sueño. Levanto la cabeza para bostezar y negar con la cabeza para poder quitarse los rastros de sueño que tenía para observar que Rin tenía en sus manos una bandeja de carne, pescado, una manzana roja y un poco de agua.

– Hola – es lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver que Rin se le acercaba lentamente y depositaba la bandeja de comida frente a ella. Ella miro con curiosidad el plato de comida que Rin le sirvió. Rin pudo notar que Blanca solo observaba la comida que le dio.

– ¿No te gusta?

Blanca miro como Rin ponía un rostro triste, así que sin más remedio mordió primero el trozo de carne para después tragárselo. Al probarlo sintió el delicioso sabor de la carne aun en su boca, probó el pescado de la misma forma que el trozo de la carne, su sabor era ligeramente distinto a la carne que le daban de comer en el Cielo. Y al ver la manzana roja que quedaba en el plato, probo un pequeño bocado debido a que nunca había comido una antes.

Rin observaba como Blanca comía de un solo bocado la comida que le trajo. Noto que Blanca le dio un pequeño mordisco a la fruta que acompañaba la carne y el pescado, para después comérsela completa – ¿Te gusto?

–… Si

– Si no es mucha molestia Blanca… ¿De dónde eres? – noto que Blanca se puso un poco tensa ante esa pregunta – no tienes que responderme si no quieres Blanca, es decir, apenas nos acabamos de cono…

_Tock Tock_

No pudo terminar su frase debido a que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa. Blanca se puso en alerta al escuchar el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rin que intento calmarla.

– Un minuto – Grito Rin para que la persona que estuviese afuera no siguiera llamando – escucha Blanca espérame aquí y no salgas, menos que te vean no me quiero imaginar que pasara si descubren que tengo a una dragón en mi casa

Y con eso Rin salió de la habitación dejando a Blanca sola. Escucho que ella bajaba las escaleras para después abrir la puerta y escuchar una voz que no le pertenecía a Rin. Con cuidado ella bajo de la cama donde estaba para dirigirse a la puerta de su recamara y abrirla usando su larga cola enrollándola en la perilla y poder abrirla sin dificultad.

Ella se dirigió con cuidado hacia dónde provenían las voces. Desde arriba de las escaleras observo con cuidado de que no la descubrieran a Rin y una chica de cabellos cortos de color verde limón y ojos azules oscuros vistiendo de un vestido naranja y detalles blancos.

– Y bien Rin ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Muy bien Gumi… de hecho mejor que nunca

– ¿Y eso porque?

– Por nada en especial

– De acuerdo… por cierto no puedo creer que te quede 7 meses de libertad

– Si… el tiempo pasa rápido

Estuvo escuchando atentamente la conversación hasta que en un mal movimiento su cola golpeo un jarrón que había cerca de ella haciendo que se rompiera en muchos pedazos. Ese sonido hizo que Gumi se levantara de inmediato y haciendo que Rin se pusiera nerviosa.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Q-que fue qué?

– Rin no te hagas la tonta – reclamo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

– Yo… no escuche nada

– Voy a ver que paso – cuando Blanca escucho lo que dijo Gumi intento esconderse.

– Nonononono es nada Gumi, es un truco – hablo con nerviosismo mientras intentaba que Gumi no subiera por las escaleras.

– ¿Un truco? – enarco una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

– S-si…

–… Aun así voy a averiguar que fue ese sonido

– NOOOOOOOOOO

– ¿Por qué te pones tan inquieta Rin? – frunció el ceño mientras que Rin se quedó callada – puede que haya alguien ahí arriba – Gumi subió las escaleras para ver una puerta entreabierta. Se acercó lentamente, ignorando las reclamaciones de Rin. Y al abrir la puerta vio una estatua de un dragón blanco, alas de color lila y ojos rojos sin olvidar que la cola del dragón estaba ligeramente enrollada en su cuello – ¿Y esto?

– Es… una estatua – le dijo a Gumi mientras se ponía poco a poco más nerviosa.

– ¿Desde cuándo la tienes?

– Desde… ayer

– ¿Mhhh? – miro inquisitivamente a "la estatua" y empezó a frotar un poco la cabeza con su mano derecha – mhhh ~… no se siente como piedra – Rin se sintió que se le congelaba la sangre – y esos ojos… son como rubíes… pero a la vez no – Rin sentía que iba a colapsar por tanto miedo de ser descubierta – ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

– La encontré

– ¿En dónde? – se cruzó de brazos.

– En el bosque

– ¿El bosque?

– S-si…

–…

–…

– Bien… si eso es todo está bien, también solo vine para saber si estabas bien, ¿Nos vemos en 2 horas en la fuente la ciudad?

– Por supuesto – le dijo pero cuando miro que Gumi apenas salía de la habitación.

– Achu

Gumi dio la vuelta al escuchar que alguien estornudo, pero solo se encontró a Rin que estaba más pálida que una sabana

– Fui yo… es que… me dio… alergia… si me dio alergia no te preocupes

– Claro – enarco una ceja en dirección a Rin por lo que menciono, pero lo paso por alto ya que tenía que retirarse. Y en cuanto Rin observo como Gumi se iba en el carruaje…

– ¡BLANCA! – el grito de Rin hizo que Blanca se pusiera nerviosa – te dije que no salieras de tu habitación – puso sus manos en su cintura.

– S-solo quería saber quién era

Rin soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dio una suave sonrisa – la chica que viste se llama Gumi Megpoid y es mi mejor amiga desde los 3 años – soltó suspiro – no llevas ni un día conmigo y casi haces que nos descubran

– L-lo siento… ¿Y a que se refería con que te quedan 7 meses de liberta?

– Algo que te mencionare después, pero por ahora es momento de cambiar tus vendas

– Oye Rin

– ¿Si?

– Una cosa ¿Cómo es que supiste que yo era un ella?

– Muy fácil, fue al verte a los ojos

– ¿Mis ojos?

– Si, de ese modo supe que eras un ella

– Ah ~

– Vamos, mientras más pronto atienda tu herida más pronto te curaras

– S-si

~ 6 meses después ~

Medio año ha pasado desde que Blanca estuvo bajo los cuidados de Rin. El tiempo que ella convivio con Rin, fue muy pacifico, como el Cielo en la tierra. Rin estuvo siempre al pendiente de que Blanca y teniendo mucho cuidado cuando ella tenía visitas y que no la descubrieran. En cuanto a Blanca, ella ha disfrutado cada momento que paso con Rin, aunque a veces ella llegaba tarde mientras que ella la esperaba, pero no se atrevió a preguntar debido a que podría enojarse, pero ese ahora era una ocasión especial.

– ¿Lista Blanca?

– Si Rin

Esa fue la señal para que Rin le quitara las vendas y pudiese revelar que su ala izquierda estaba completamente recuperada. El corte que había recibido ya se había curado. Ella extendió sus alas y empezó a volar en el patio trasero de la casa de Rin, mientras que esta miraba como Blanca volaba cada vez más y más alto para después aterrizar en frente de ella.

– Lo lograste Blanca, al fin pudiste volver a volar

– Si

– No fue fácil que se curara ese corte que tenía tu ala

– No sé cómo agradecerte Rin… si no fuera por ti no hubiese sobrevivido ni una noche estando en el estado en el que me encontraba… hubiera sido un blanco fácil para cualquier cazador o un animal salvaje

– N-no es nada – ligeramente se sonrojo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– Tengo una duda

– ¿Cuál es?

– ¿Por qué no te asustases y huiste de mí en el primer momento en que me viste?

–… No lo se

– ¿Eh?

– Supongo que… en el fondo… sabía que no me harías daño

– Ah ~… espera un minuto ¿Qué hacías en el bosque de noche?

– Estaba buscando hierbas curativas y también… quería despejar mi mente

– ¿Despejar tu mente?

– Si… por cierto será mejor que entres a la casa, iré a ver a alguien importante y llegare en la noche

– ¿Quién es ese alguien?

– Solo una persona, pero también estará Gumi

– En ese caso ten cuidado

– Claro, te veo en la noche

Y con eso Rin se retiró y se dirigió al patio delantero de su casa, en donde la esperaba un carruaje, del cual se subió, y en cuanto se subió, los caballos empezaron a dirigirse a un destino que Blanca desconocía. En cuanto Rin se marchó, Blanca se dirigió a su habitación a dormir sin nada mejor que hacer, y además en el poco tiempo que Rin se fue, de la nada se empezó a sentir extraña, y creyó que un poco de sueño haría que sentiría mejor.

El día paso rápido, el cielo azul iluminado por el sol, ahora era cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche junto con las millones de estrellas y la luna llena que estaba arriba en el cielo. En frente de la casa en donde dormía Blanca, un carruaje del cual salía una agotada Rin que se despedía de Gumi quien le daba una sonrisa junto con un hombre que las acompañaba.

Cuando Rin observo como el carruaje se alejaba de su casa hasta desaparecer de su visión, se adentró en su casa de dos pisos e ir a la habitación de Blanca. Subió las escaleras para después de unos cuantos pasos estar frente a la puerta de la recamara de Blanca. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de no hacer ningún sonido, no había nada fuera de lo normal salvo un bulto en la cama cubierto por la sabana que subía y bajaba lentamente. Sonrió al saber que era Blanca quien dormía, y cerro con lentitud la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación e irse a dormir.

~ A la mañana siguiente~

Cuando Rin despertó por el canto de los pájaros en su ventana. No le dio más opción que levantarse. En cuanto ella estaba completamente despierta, escucho pasos que salían de la habitación de Blanca. Ella se dirigió al cuarto de Blanca solo para notar que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, y cuando se fijó en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Blanca no estaba en su cama. Nuevamente escucho los mismos pasos que salieron de la habitación, y se dirigían al patio trasero de su casa.

Rin se dirigió con cuidado al patio trasero, solo para mirar que no había nada salvo el jardín de hermosas flores amarillas que había en él. De repente escucho los pasos de la persona desconocida que estaba detrás de ella, con lentitud se dio la vuelta para encontrarse…

Wow

Era lo único que le vino a la mente de Rin al ver que detrás suyo era una chica de 16 años, de largos cabellos plateados que llegaban hasta su cintura y amarrados a una pequeña coleta cerca del final de su cabellera, piel blanca y ojos azules, cuerpo muy desarrollado y que vestía de prendas muy cortas, revelando gran parte de su cuerpo y era un poco más alta que ella misma. Se le quedo viendo por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que una desconocida estaba dentro de su propia casa.

– D-disculpa

– ¿Si? – respondió tranquilamente haciendo que Rin se sienta un poco incomoda debido a que la chica la miraba fijamente.

– ¿T-tú eras quien estaba en los pasillos de mi casa? – la chica asintió en aprobación – ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

– Rin… ¿No me reconoces?

Rin se le quedo viendo con extrañeza a la chica –* ¿La conozco? *– pensó mientras la inspeccionaba. Tras observarla noto que en sus ojos había algo familiar, al mirarla con detenimiento sintió que algo le vino de golpe a la mente haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos – ¿B-Blanca? – acerco lentamente su mano derecha a la chica.

La chica le sonrió suavemente – Cristal – Rin se sobresaltó un poco – mi… verdadero nombre es Cristal, Rin – le respondió tranquilamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco para que la mano de Rin tocara su mejilla.

–… Cristal

– ¿Si?

– ¿Cómo… es que… bueno… esto? – la señalo completa.

– ¿El cómo me convertí en humana?

– S-si

– Sera mejor que te sientes porque será algo largo – ellas se adentraron en la casa y se sentaron en los muebles que tenían en la sala de la casa – Y… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

– Creo que… ¿De dónde vienes?

– Pues… yo vengo del Cielo

– ¿El Cielo?

– Si, en ese lugar viven muchos dioses, ángeles y varias razas del tipo celestial

– ¿Y de que raza eres?

– Yo soy de una raza especial a lo que muchos llamarían los blancos

– ¿Los blancos?

– O dragones blancos entre esos dos

– Ohhh ~

– Como muchos en el Cielo, mi raza podía vivir milenios, me atrevería a decir que millones y sin envejecer, también tenemos la habilidad de tener la apariencia de humanos, pero solo cuando él o ella llegan a la edad que se considera un adulto, pero lo que hacía especial a mi raza es que, si es que uno de los míos daba su vida por alguien que quiera que aún viva lo traerá devuelta a la vida, pero… ahí un precio

– ¿Un precio?

– Cuando uno de los blancos da su vida por esa persona… desaparece sin dejar rastro

– Eso es triste

– Si… de hecho a excepción de mí… soy la última de mi especie

– ¿Qué?

– Toda mi raza fue extinguida a sangre fría por una guerra que hubo milenios atrás

– Lo siento

– No te preocupes por eso, además… no me siento sola ya que tengo a mi hermano

– ¿Tienes un hermano?

– Si, y se lo que piensas, pero no es… mi hermano de sangre, es más bien mi cuidador

– ¿Cuidador?

– Es el que me crio desde que salí de mi cascaron, él me quiere y me cuida mucho y por eso lo considero mi hermano mayor

– Ohh ~ ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?

– Yo… fui atacada por una nube negra

– ¿Nube negra?

– Si… bueno no… no lo se

– ¿No lo sabes?

– Es que ni siquiera sé lo que me ataco… de hecho, es que escuche rumores de una nube negra merodeando a las afueras del Cielo y fui a investigar, y esa… cosa aprovecho de que estaba sola para atacarme y enviarme aquí

– Así que de ese modo tú fuiste gravemente herida

– Si, y como no tenía físico esa nube, mis ataques fueron completamente inútiles, era como pelear contra el aire... aunque bueno hay ángeles que no extraño

– ¿Como cuáles?

* * *

_Flashback_

_Una pequeña dragón de 3 años estaba jugando en una mesa que había sobre esta una taza con té y cerca de la taza un conejo de peluche Ella estaba oliendo el té, pero cuando se dio la vuelta su cola golpeo la taza haciendo que el té caiga sobre un conejo de peluche que estaba en una silla. Ella se puso nerviosa, más al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de la cocina y era Mayu._

– _Cristal no vayas a jugar en el… – Mayu se detuvo al ver a su conejo de peluche_

–…

– _Cristal… ¿Qué le paso a mi conejo? – de la nada saco un hacha y Cristal lo tomo como señal de salir volando rápidamente de ahí, junto con una Mayu llena de una ira asesina tras de ella y gritando desquiciadamente._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Mejor no te lo digo – en ese momento alguien toco la puerta – yo abro – no le dio oportunidad a que Rin hablara ya que rápidamente ella abrió la puerta de entrada solo para ver a un hombre de aparentemente 21 o 22 años, cabellos largos amarrados a una cola de caballo alta, ojos azules y vestía elegante mente – ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – le pregunto amablemente pero el hombre se le quedo mirando fijamente, hasta que Cristal se dio cuenta que no la miraba a ella si no a su voluptuoso pecho. Eso hizo que se sonrojara de vergüenza e ira y cuando iba a golpearlo en la cara por lascivo…

– Gakupo no esperaba que vinieras

Escucho la voz de Rin haciendo que no lograra su objetivo, mientras que esta lo abrasaba. Cristal se le quedo mirando al tipo con recelo –* ¿Conoce a este libidinoso? * – es lo único que le venía a la mente al ver que Rin estaba algo "cariñosa" con él. Gakupo dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, haciendo que esta se ponga de nervios al sentir su mirada en ella –* definitivamente no me cae bien este tipo *– afirmo en su mente con enojo mientras le fruncía el ceño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mientras le sonreía maliciosamente haciendo que dé un paso atrás y noto que en sus ojos había pura lujuria dirigida hacia ella haciendo que se ponga tensa ante su penetrante mirada.

– ¿Que te trae por aquí Gakupo?

– ¿No puedo ver a mi futura esposa cuando quiero?

Cuando Cristal escucho lo que dijo Gakupo no pudo evitar sentirse rota por dentro. Recordó lo que había dicho Gumi meses atrás.

* * *

_Flashback_

– _De acuerdo… por cierto no puedo creer que te quede 7 meses de libertad_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

– He… Rin – esta le dirigió la mirada – ¿Quién es él?

– Él es Gakupo Kamui es mi prometido – decía con leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sintió que algo la estrujaba por dentro, más la sensación se esfumo al sentir que Gakupo la miraba haciendo que le dé un escalofrió en su espalda – ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que hayas venido a visitarme?

– Vine a invitarte a mi casa, Gumi está esperando en el carruaje –señalo un carruaje de color morado con detalles dorados esperando pacientemente enfrente de la casa.

– Si puede venir Cristal yo iré – miro un poco sorprendida mientras esperaba la respuesta.

– Por supuesto

Cristal pudo detectar que lo dijo en un tono seductor, algo que hizo que se sintiera nerviosa… en el mal sentido. Cristal observo como Rin cerraba su casa con llave mientras se adentraba en el carruaje. El viaje fue tranquilo mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenían Rin, Gumi y Gakupo, pero no dejaba de tener la sensación de que Gakupo la seguía observando.

–* Este tipo realmente me pone de nervios *– pensó mientras que el carruaje se detenía en frente de una mansión muy grande. Al salir del carruaje ella observo la gran mansión que tenía en frente suyo y una fuente de agua que juraría vio un pequeño arcoíris –* esta casa es muy linda para alguien como el *– pensó mientras observaba como Gakupo ayudaba a salir a Rin, pero observo como él ponía discretamente su mano en la cadera de Rin haciendo que sintiera un ataque de cólera pero se controló para no llamar la atención.

– Bienvenidas a mi casa – menciono suavemente Gakupo haciendo enrojecer un poco a Rin y Gumi, pero a Cristal le dio mala espina. Ellos se adentraron en la mansión siendo recibidos por muchos empleados y sirvientas. Observo sus atuendos, eran largos y de color negro con blanco, ella pudo sentir que las miradas de la servidumbre estaban sobre ella poniéndola nerviosa.

– Cristal… ¿Estas bien?

Escucho la voz de Rin que estaba algo alejada de ella – si estoy bien – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Gakupo estuvo enseñándoles cada cosa de cada habitación de su mansión para enseñarles sus habitaciones a las chicas debido a que el recorrido fue muy largo y ya era de noche. Mientras que Cristal estaba en los pasillos de la mansión tratando de encontrar la cocina y conseguir algo de beber…

– Ahhhh

Escucho un sonido que proviene de un par de puertas lejos de ella. Con mucho cuidado se acercó para no ser descubierta y al abrir ligeramente la puerta…

– G-GAKUPO-SAMA AHHHHH ~

Observo como chica de largos cabellos amarillos amarrados a una cola de caballo de lado gritaba el nombre de Gakupo mientras este tenía su rostro en la parte baja de la chica.

– Neru sigue gimiendo

Escucho cada palabra mientras observaba como él se desabrochaba sus pantalones para acercarse más a la chica nombrada Neru y escuchar como esta soltó un grito de sorpresa, mientras que él se movía rápidamente haciendo que Neru no para de gemir y gritar su nombre.

– MÁS RAPIO AHHHH

Gakupo aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que Neru rodee sus brazos en su cuello y rodee la cintura de el con sus piernas, mientras que este besaba su cuello haciendo que el rubor de la pelirrubia se haga más profundo, y antes de que Cristal pudiese dar un paso atrás para retirarse escucho como Neru grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que se manchaba de un líquido blanco que salía de ella como de Gakupo.

Neru subía y bajaba su pecho tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras que Gakupo se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Cristal dio un paso atrás pero no se fijó de que puso su mano en una de las estatuillas de cristal que estaban sobre un pequeño pedestal, y la tiro por accidente.

– ¿Q-que fue eso?

Cristal se alarmo al escuchar la voz de Gakupo, y de inmediato se fue corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse. Ella estaba bajo las sabanas de su cama mientras procesaba lo que acababa de presenciar –* ¿Qué acaba de pasar?... ¿Cómo es posible que el haga… eso cuando está comprometido con Rin? Algo me dice que solo le traerá infelicidad si no hago algo pronto *– pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que su sueño se vio interrumpido al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación. Ella abrió los ojos y se tensó al escuchar el sonido y antes de que pudiese decir algo, su boca fue tapada por una mano grande impidiéndole hacer el más leve sonido. Cuando levanto la vista un poco pudo ver a Gakupo que se acomodaba sobre ella y mirándola malvadamente pero también con lujuria.

– ¿Que pasa florecilla linda?

–…

– ¿Te doy miedo?

–…

– Pero no te preocupes que pronto pensaras en mi de otra forma – y con eso le beso el cuello haciendo que ella tratara de liberarse pero él la sujeto del cuello evitando que logre liberarse, y mientras le besaba el cuello puso una de sus manos en su pecho derecho dándole un masaje – las tienes más grandes que con las que estado

Cristal sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos al ver como este descarado la tocaba indebidamente – ¿Por qué haces esto? – el pelimorado se detuvo – si vas a casarte con Rin en un mes, no deberías hacerle esto – en cambio solo recibió una carcajada haciendo que se sorprenda.

– ¿De verdad crees que le seré fiel?

– ¿Eh?

– Admito que es hermosa y que disfrutare mucho asiéndola mía en cuanto nos casemos – ella le frunció el ceño ante se declaración – pero no por el hecho de estar casados signifique que no pueda estar con quien yo desee

– Maldito… MALDITO – él la abofeteo y empezó a reanudar su labor en masajear su pecho y besarle su cuello mientras trataba de dejarle una marca y que se acercaba peligrosamente en su parte baja de su falda, pero antes de que pudiese lograrlo le dio un puntapié en el estómago haciendo que se abrase el área golpeada y aprovecho esto para liberarse de sus garras y salir de su cuarto corriendo.

Ella corría por los grandes pasillos de la mansión mientras intentaba encontrar a Rin y decirle lo que le acaba de suceder. Ella abría de puerta en puerta en un intento de hallarla, pero solo se encontró con varios empleados que la miraban extraño, ella buscaba y buscaba hasta que la encontró mirando el cielo oscuro del exterior.

– RIN

– Cristal que… ahhh – ella fue tirada al suelo por el abrazo de Cristal que le dio, iba a decirle que si se encontraba bien pero entonces escucho un gimoteo, y al lograr ver la cara de Cristal pudo ver lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y correspondió al abrazo.

– Rin… tengo malas noticias – Cristal le hablo en tono serio mientras se separaba y secaba sus lágrimas y la ayudaba a levantarse.

– ¿De qué se trata Cristal?

– Gakupo el…

– ¿Mh?

– El… te está engañando con una de sus sirvientas– Cristal le dijo seriamente y esperando a que esta le crea mientras veía que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

–… Con que ya te enteraste

– ¿Qué?

– Yo… ya lo sabía

– ¿QUE?

– Yo ya sabía que es lo que hacía a mis espaldas… pero aun así no me importa

– Pero… Rin no te causara más que dolor y desesperación

– Si pero… yo se lo prometí a el cuando era niña… le prometí que cuando crezcamos me casaría con el – decía mostrando un anillo de oro y un pequeño diamante.

Cristal se le quedo mirando fijamente sin saber que pensar al saber que a Rin no le importa en casarse con un imbécil. Rin se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero algo impulso a Cristal a acercarse a ella y sujetar su brazo y cuando ella dio la vuelta, lo aprovecho para juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero no pudo estar así en mucho tiempo ya que Rin se soltó de su agarre y huyo de ella. Cristal se deprimió al ver como Rin se alejaba de ella corriendo, más su estado de ánimo no duro al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

– Así que por eso no te sentías atraída a mí

– ¿Qué quieres estúpido?

– En saber a dónde se fue mi presa – Cristal se estremeció ante lo dicho – y me encuentro la razón por la que no caíste ante mí

–…

– No eres más que una tortillera

–…

– No me sorprende que Rin haya huido de ti – rio levemente – ¿Quién quería ser amiga de una lesbiana? – le menciono a Cristal apretaba los puños – te aconsejo que te vayas o sino… – no logro terminar su frase al ver que Cristal ya no estaba – vaya… es rápida – y con eso fue a buscar a alguien de su servidumbre con quien pasar el rato.

Mientras que con Cristal estaba en lo profundo del bosque sentada en un árbol y llorando, al haber arruinado todo. Escucho pasos acercarse a ella, pero no le importo si es que ella vivía o moría –* si es que morir es lo que tiene que pasarme que así sea *– pensó al esperar que lo que se acercaba a ella la atacara, y al levantar la vista.

– ¿Akaito?

Miro a un hombre de cabellos cortos de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, y una bufanda del mismo color. La última vez que lo vio era cuando había declarado que iba a vivir en el mundo de los mortales, y era una sorpresa en verlo de nuevo ya que no se supo nada más de él desde ese entonces, no esperaba encontrárselo ahora.

– ¿Cómo has estado Akaito?

–…

Cristal lo miro extraño, no era normal que él estuviese cayado. Por lo general el siempre respondía con una sonrisa, o en caso de chicas hermosas con una sonrisa seductora. Ella le miro con detenimiento hasta ver sus ojos. Y en ese instante tomo modo de batalla.

– Tú no eres Akaito

– Mhmhmhmh – rio suavemente mientras le dio una sonrisa malvada – veo que eres más lista de lo que creía

– ¿Quién eres?

– Soy alguien que te ayudara con lo que quieres

– ¿A si? ¿En qué?

– En salvar a tu amada de ese desgraciado

–…

– Aunque me sorprende de que no hayas escuchado algo de mi… después de todo… yo fui quien extinguió toda tu raza – Cristal abrió mucho los ojos.

– Tú… tú eres…

–… Si

–… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

–… Nada

–… ¿Eh? Debes estar bromeando

– No lo estoy

– Por favor eres el mismísimo Diablo debes querer algo a cambio

– Hoy me siento generoso porque tú eres la primera de toda tu extinta especie en hacer un trato conmigo – observo como ella enarco una ceja – oye ¿Quieres salvar a tu amada sí o no?

–… Si

– Hay un método que puedo usar contigo

– ¿Qué método?

– Uno que solo funciona a aquellos que no se les pueda arrancar alguna extremidad como un ángel o algo así – se formó de la nada un agujero debajo de los pies de Cristal haciendo que se sobresalte un poco mientras estaba empezando a hundirse en las sombras.

– Hey Diablo

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué hiciste con Akaito?

Lentamente el Diablo se le acercó al oído antes de que la oscuridad la consumiera por completo – yo… lo mate – eso fue lo último que escucho de él antes de que las sombras la consumiera.

~ 1 mes después ~

Ha pasado un mes desde que Rin no ha vuelto a ver a Cristal. Las palabras que ella le dijo respecto a Gakupo estaban en su mente, y eran ciertas. Ella soporto en que el coqueteaba con unas chicas poco tiempo después de haber practicado sus votos matrimoniales, y escucho como él tenía relaciones con ellas, sin importarle que ella los escuchaba –* Cristal tuvo siempre la razón, estando con el solo me traerá infelicidad.

Ella estaba al umbral de la iglesia, vestida de un vestido sin tirantes con una gran rosa negra de tela en el lado derecho de su pecho, y en la parte frontal del vestido, debajo de las rodillas era cubierta por una tela ligera dejando ver levemente parte de sus piernas. Y estando ligeramente maquillada con un delineador haciendo resaltar sus ojos.

Faltaban solo unos minutos antes de que se casara con Gakupo. Recordó el bosque en donde conoció a Cristal, ese fue el mejor día que ella tuvo, no solo conoció a alguien de un mundo completamente distinto al suyo, sino que también se hizo su amiga… o al menos hasta hace un mes, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y esperando a que le den la señal para qué deje de ser libre.

– Rin

Rin levanto la vista creyendo el que la llamaba era Cristal pero… era un chico. De cabellos largos hasta sus hombros de color plateado, ojos azules y vestía de un traje azul oscuro y botas negras. Pudo detectar un rastro de nostalgia en sus ojos.

– ¿Nos conocemos?

– Yo a ti si

– ¿A si?

– Escuche de una hermosa chica que estaba por casarse – eso la hizo sonrojar.

– D-de verdad

– Si… pero también escuche que su esposo… no era el… hombre ideal

– Si – bajo la cabeza.

– Así que vine a ayudarla

– ¿Eh?

– Tienes menos de un minuto para decidir si quieres ser libre o estar atada a un hombre que hará de tu vida un infierno – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y esperando su respuesta mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella.

En las puertas de la iglesia se comenzaron a abrir en donde esperaba la novia para poder estar desposada, pero… al momento en que las puertas se abrieron solo se encontraba un velo negro y un anillo de oro con diamante en el suelo. Los invitados como el novio se alarmaron al no encontrar rastros de Rin, y empezaron a buscar por todos lados, sin encontrarse con nada.

En cuanto a Rin y al chico se encontraban huyendo en el fondo del bosque en donde la guiaba a su casa. Rin se le quedo mirando al chico que no soltaba su mano, mientras más se adentraban al bosque más recordaba los momentos que estuvo con Cristal antes de que se fuera. Sintió que una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho mientras recordaba.

– Llegamos

Al escuchar lo que le dijo el chico se encontró con una pequeña cabaña, que parece recién construida. El chico la guio sin soltar su mano dentro de la cabaña, y la dirigió a una de las habitaciones en donde había una gran cama, una lámpara y una mesita de noche.

– Aquí es donde dormirás

– ¿Seguro?

– Si

– Pero… esta habitación parece la más lujosa de esta cabaña

– No te preocupes, mi habitación es igual de cómoda como esta

–…

– Sera mejor que descanses un poco, yo iré a conseguir algo de comer para los dos – cuando él se disponía a salir de la habitación y de la cabaña.

– Oye

– ¿Mande?

–… ¿Cómo te llamas?

–… Chris

Y se fue… dejando a Rin con muchas dudas.

~ 3 meses después ~

En los 3 meses que Rin huyo de su propia boda, nunca se sintió más aliviada. Sentía que un peso en sus hombros su hubiera levantado haciendo que se sintiera más ligera al haber sido liberada de Gakupo que no le traería más que humillación y sufrimiento, aunque se siente inútil de que Chris trabaje y la mantenga, lo cual no evita en sentirse inservible.

Mientras estaba sentada en su cama ella pensó en todo lo que Chris hizo por ella, en su estancia en la cabaña en donde estaba. Se sonrojo al haberle dado un beso en los labios en su primer mes estando viviendo con él, y este le correspondió, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una sensación muy familiar estando cerca de él y así era desde que se escapó con él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que la perilla de su habitación se movía, para revelar a Chris que se notaba algo cansado.

– Hola Rin

– Hola Chris ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

– Un poco agotador pero estoy bien ¿Y a ti como te fue?

– Aburrida no hay nada interesante que hacer, y… me siento como un estorbo

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Es que no hago nada y tú también no me dejas hacer nada, ni siquiera lavar una cuchara… – fue silenciada al sentir unos labios rosándose a los suyos. Miro que Chris la besaba con ternura mientras cerraba los ojos. Al separarse él la miro cariño pero también determinación.

– Rin… tú nunca me serás un estorbo

* * *

**Este es un lemon a aquellos que no quieran leerlo**

* * *

Esas palabras hicieron que Rin lo besara nuevamente, pero esta vez mas apasionado, mientras introducía su lengua. Pudo sentir que Chris la inclinaba lentamente sobre su cama quedando debajo de él, y mientras abandonaba sus labios para lamer su oreja, haciendo que se estremezca ligeramente y arquear su espalda al sentir que la mano del peliplateado se acomodaba sobre su pecho mientras que la otra mano se dirigía por debajo de su vestido.

– Ahhh

Chris pudo escuchar el gemido que su acompañante soltó cuando dirigió su mano izquierda por debajo de su vestido y su otra mano en uno de sus pechos. Dejo de tocar su pecho para dirigirse a desatar su vestido que estaba amarrado en un pequeño moño que podría romper con facilidad, pero se resignó a desatarlo. Al momento en que lo desato le retiro su vestido dejando al descubierto una lencería negra muy llamativa, en qué consistía de un brasier sin tirantes y unas bragas, al verla así, empezó a sentirse incómodo en sus pantalones.

Pudo ver que Rin se avergonzó al verla de esta forma. En cambio este solo le quito unos pelos de su flequillo para después dirigirse, a lamer su cuello haciendo que esta lo abrase mientras aumentaba su rubor. Cuando encontró su punto, él lo mordió sacándole jadeos a Rin mientras lamia la sangre que salía.

La beso entusiastamente mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra se acercaba lentamente en su área prohibida. Cuando acerco su mano a su clítoris pudo sentir que sus bragas estaban muy mojadas, haciendo que suelte una breve risa provocando que la pelirubia desvié su mirada mientras se sonrojaba. Lentamente el retiro sus bragas mientras acercaba su rostro a su vagina mientras que sostenía las piernas de la chica que estaban empezando a temblar levemente, y posiciono su boca para lamer los jugos que salían de ella.

– AHHH ~

Lamio con avidez el líquido que salía de ella mientras que esta no paraba de retorcerse y cerraba los ojos mientras no paraba de gemir. El succionaba mientras retiraba su boca para meter dos dedos haciendo que la pelirubia grite de dolor al sentir que sus dedos se adentraban en ella, mientras que los metía y sacaba rápidamente gracias a los líquidos de Rin haciendo que le sea más fácil.

– GHHH HNGG

La escuchaba gruñir mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos haciendo que ella grite y sintiendo que las paredes vaginales de Rin apretaban sus dedos y los saco para acercar su boca en su clítoris y succionar con fuerza e introduciendo su lengua y lamer sus paredes haciendo que Rin gritara en éxtasis y se viniera en su boca y se tragara todo su líquido.

Chris observo como ella subía y bajaba su pecho en un intento de recuperar el aliento. El ya no pudo aguantar la irritante molestia en su entrepierna. Rápidamente desabrocho su pantalón y entrelazo su mano derecho con la de Rin y la beso mientras se introducía en ella sintiendo que rompía un tejido suave y provocando que ella grite de dolor pero fue amortiguado por el beso mientras apretaba su mano, pero las lágrimas que salían de ella no paraban.

– Perdóname

Él se separó un poco de ella y beso sus lágrimas en un intento de hacer que se olvide de él dolor por un rato. El empezó con un vaivén lento para que pudiese acostumbrarse a su tamaño. El observo como ella gimoteaba por cada pequeño movimiento que el hacia mientras que las lágrimas de ella se detenían. Él le arranco su brasier y lo arrojó al suelo para lamer su pezón izquierdo sacándole varios suspiros a la pelirubia. Al notar que ella podía soportarlo el empezó a moverse más rápido haciendo que Rin suelte un grito de sorpresa y aumente su sonrojo.

Sintió un gran calor al estar dentro de ella, y mientras la envestía envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo acercaba para besarlo mientras se adentraba más profundo en ella por cada golpe que le daba haciendo que sienta una gran satisfacción tanto el como ella. Cada vez que el aumentaba más el ritmo de sus embestidas, más pudo sentir que las paredes de Rin empezaban a oprimir su miembro.

Al tener esa sensación de que ella iba a terminar pronto, el empezó a poner más fuerza en sus acciones mientras que la pelirubia gritaba cada vez más fuerte incitándolo a que vaya más rápido y más fuerte haciendo que el sudor cubriera su frente mientras salía y entraba de ella, y escucho como Rin dejaba salir un grito mucho más fuerte que los otros, y sintiendo como las paredes de Rin apretaban su miembro haciendo que eyacule dentro de la pelirubia haciendo que esta disfrute un poco más el orgasmo que tuvieron.

* * *

**Aquí es mas seguro**

* * *

Él se acomodó a un lado de ella para no colapsar sobre ella. Al mirar a la rubia, ella le sonreía con ternura y un notable rubor presente en sus mejillas. El la acomodo en su pecho mientras que esa le abrasaba mientras que su sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios, observo como ella cerraba los ojos para dormirse mientras que el no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente.

~ En el Cielo ~

Un hombre de 19 años acabo de presenciar el acto de impureza que la chica de negro y la dragón cometieron. El no pudo evitar ser invadido por la ira y la tristeza pero también una gran sed de venganza de que la culpable de que alguien joven e inocente haya cometido un acto tan pecaminoso y asegurando de que nunca deberá volver a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

El hizo su camino en el salón de los tronos para hablar con las diosas superioras. Al llegar solo pudo encontrarse con Lana que se encontraba a espaldas de él estando en medio del salón de donde estaban.

– Llegaste en el momento exacto – hablo suavemente mientras lo encaraba

– Lana – se arrodillo ante ella – necesito pedirte un favor – le dijo en un tono serio y decidido.

–… – se le quedo mirando al ángel que estaba arrodillado frente a ella mientras veía que tenía un rostro serio pero a la vez enojado – el que tú quieras… Len

~ En la mañana ~

Chris sintió que algo se movía entre sus brazos mientras estaba dormido. Cuando abrió un poco los ojos pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, al abrir y frotarse un poco los ojos pudo ver claramente a Rin que descansaba en su pecho. Él le sonrió con afecto mientras la abrasaba un poco más fuerte, haciendo que se retuerza un poco y empieza a despertarse.

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos y lo miro a la cara ella se ruborizo mientras sonreía hacia él. El lentamente junto los labios con los de ella mientras esta se sonrojaba más y cerraba los ojos. Cuando él se separo pudo ver que ella hizo un pequeño mohín, haciendo que se ría levemente mientras se levantaba y acomodaba sus pantalones ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de desabrochar su saco.

Cuando dio la vuelta observo que Rin tapaba su cuerpo con la sabana de su cama. Entendió el mensaje y dio la vuelta mientras ella buscaba sus ropas que estaban en varias partes de la habitación. Tras haber acomodado sus prendas ella lentamente le abraso por la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ellos estuvieron así por un corto rato hasta que Chris le dijo que la siguiera. El la guio desde la habitación en donde estaban hasta fuera de la cabaña siendo levemente cegados por la luz del sol. El entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras lentamente la guiaba a un prado que había cerca de la cabaña en donde estaban.

– Rin – ella lo miro curiosa – te amo Rin – miro como ella se sonrojo y aparto los ojos de él mientras se formaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

– Yo… también te amo Chris

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – espérame aquí te traeré un pequeño regalo

– ¿Y cómo es ese regalo?

– Sin trampas – ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín – te prometo que no tardare – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para alejarse de ella.

Mientras más se alejaba de ella más se preguntaba si es que estará bien. En cuanto se había alejado de ella no pudo evitar sentir de que algo no estaba bien. Pero tiro esos pensamientos fuera de su mente al encontrar un gran campo de rosas amarillas que estaba algo alejado de donde estaba Rin.

Pensó en todo lo que hizo mientras agarraba una por una las rosas. Aún sigue sin creer que hizo un pacto con el mismo demonio para convertirse en un chico del que Rin no dudo en huir con él. Y también la apasionada noche que ellos tuvieron juntos, se sentía realmente feliz. Pero cuando reunió las rosas que necesitaba y se disponía a regresar con Rin…

_BANG_

Escucho el sonido de un trueno. Miro al cielo si había algún rastro de nube pero no había una en kilómetros, y se dio cuenta de que el sonido se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaba Rin. Dejo caer el ramo de rosas en sus brazos para correr a toda prisa hacia donde estaba ella. Ignoro los rasguños que estaba recibiendo por las ramas de los árboles. El llego al lugar en donde había dejado a la pelirubia solo para ver…

– R… Rin – encontró a Rin acostada en el suelo mientras que su sangre no paraba de salir de su pecho llegando a manchar también su vestido. Lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de Rin que yacía en el pasto – ¿Q-quien te hizo esto?... a menos de que – estuvo meditándolo mientras acercaba el cuerpo de Rin a su pecho hasta que – él sabía que esto ocurriría… me engaño y yo caí ingenuamente en su trampa – pudo sentir que estaba transformándose – supongo que… la extinción de mi especie era inminente después de todo – pudo sentir que una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

Pudo sentir que Rin se retorcía un poco en sus brazos. Cuando ella los abrió se encontró con una dragón de ojos rojos con algunas prendas azules que se le hicieron muy conocidas mirándola fijamente mientras se le escapaba una lagrima de uno de sus ojos. Rin reconoció de inmediato quien era.

– Cristal…

Eso fue lo que escucho ella antes de que su visión se cubriera por oscuridad.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, si es que no me obligan a estudiar y confiscarme mi laptop primero.**

**Y aquellos que no sepan el estado de "tortillera" es otra forma de decir, Lesbiana.**


	6. Una promesa rota

**Primero perdón por la tardanza, apenas acababa de entrar a clases y ya estaba hasta el cuello de tareas y trabajos, pero aproveche de que era día festivo para poder terminar este cap**

* * *

**Una promesa rota**

Len se le quedo mirando perplejo a Crista. Ella lleva quedándose muy tranquila, con los ojos ligeramente dilatados y mirando a la nada por un breve tiempo tras haberle hecho esa pregunta –* ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Lleva quedándose como una estatua como por 3 minutos? *– pensó mientras sacudía su mano derecha frente a los ojos de esta que no reaccionaban, como si no estuviese ahí.

– ¿Cristal? – le pregunto mientras esperaba que reaccionara.

–… – el silencio fue su respuesta.

– Cristal – alzo un poco la voz.

–…

– Cristal – lo dijo un poco más fuerte y empezando a fruncir el ceño.

–…

– CRISTAL – grito con todas sus fuerzas, esperando a que despertara, pero…

–…

– Sé que me voy a arrepentir – y con eso la agarro por sus hombros y empezó a sacudirla con fuerza, esperando a que responda. Al no haber tenido respuesta la volvió a sacudir, pero su agarre en el hombro derecho de Cristal se soltó y en cuanto iba a agarrarla nuevamente… lo que agarro no fue su hombro. Len se quedó como de piedra al ver que su mano agarro el pecho derecho de Cristal.

No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o aterrado. Orgulloso por el hecho de que pudo hacer uno de sus toques en la chica más ruda que haya conocido. Aterrado de que la chica a la que está tocando no es nada más ni nada menos que Cristal dueña del purgatorio y no temerá en matarlo. Él se quedó en la misma posición hasta que sintió algo mojado chocar contra su ojo izquierdo y un gran dolor en su estómago haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y abrasara el área golpeada.

– Hay ~ había predecido lo del golpe pero el escupitajo es nuevo – se quejaba mientras se quitaba la saliva de su ojo – Cristal eres una… ¡NO PUEDE SER! – rugió con fuerza para ver que Cristal seguía en la misma posición del que se encontraba antes y su rostro en blanco – ¿COMO ES QUE PUDO ESCUPIRME Y GOLPEARME EN EL ESTOMAGO SIN ESTAR CONSIENTE? – aulló con enojo mientras levantaba los puños cerrados hacia el infinito vacío que había sobre él.

Se levantó y se acercó a Cristal que se mostraba inexpresiva y acerco su mano para tocarle la frente para saber si estaba enferma y antes de que pudiese tocarla… ella le agarro firmemente su muñeca sacándole un grito de sorpresa. Len sintió que se volvía azul por el temor de que ella lo castigue por haberla tocado.

Pero en vez de eso, Cristal se le quedo mirando sin alguna expresión. Len soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que ella aún seguía sin estar consiente, pero tenía un problema, y era el de salir del agarre de ella. El jalo su muñeca para que pudiera soltarlo, pero en vez de eso pudo sentir que su agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte sacándole algunos gemidos de dolor.

En cuanto Len miro sus ojos, pudo detectar ira y tristeza combinada.

.

.

.

Ella estaba rodeada de pura oscuridad. No sabía si es que había muerto o simplemente se haya desmayado, realmente no lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que recuerda era el rostro de Rin mirándola con sorpresa antes de que todo se le volviera oscuridad. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba, lo único que le venía a la mente era mantener los ojos cerrados y considerarse un diminuto punto entre la interminable oscuridad que la rodeaba.

– Despierta

–… – escucho una voz familiar, pero la ignoro creyendo que solo era un juego que le hacia su mente.

– Despierta

–… – escucho otra vez esa voz, pero no le hizo caso.

– Despierta

–…

– Despierta

Ella abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar esa insistente voz de esa persona que no paraba en decirle que se despertara. Al abrirlos u n poco lo primero que vio era lo que esperaba, pura oscuridad… pero de golpe abrió más los ojos al ver una persona de azul. Miro con atención como una mujer de largos cabellos azules estaba frente a ella.

– Lana

Es lo único que pudo decir al ver a la diosa de azul frente a ella, mas en que ella este en la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

–…

– Lana ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

–…

– ¿Y en dónde estoy?

–…

– ¿Lana? – se le quedo mirando confundida hasta que observo como ella levanto su mano hacia ella haciendo que tomo su forma humana sacándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa– ¿Pero qué?

– Silencio – le ordeno con una voz fría.

–…

– Sinceramente Cristal… esperaba más de ti

–… N-no sé de qué me hablas – aparto la mirada.

– Claro que sí, hiciste un trato con el mismo demonio que extinguió tu propia raza – le contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–…

– Y lo que hiciste fue egoísmo

– ¿Egoísmo?

– El haber hecho un trato con el mismo demonio en persona solo para que Rin fuese solo tuya

–…

– Todos en el Cielo lo saben

– ¿Eh?

– Todos en el Cielo saben que cometiste pecado

–…

– Y todo por culpa de la serpiente

– ¿Eh? ¿La serpiente?

– Eh cierto, nadie te lo comento

– ¿De qué estás hablando Lana?

– En que tu preciada Rin – Cristal bajo la cabeza – es la hija de Lilith y responsable del caos en el jardín Edén

Al escuchar lo que le dijo Lana le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza – ¿Qué?

– Como escuchaste, que Rin es la que ocasiono discordia en el jardín Edén – le dijo sólidamente mientras que Cristal se negaba a creerle.

– T-tienes que estar mintiendo

– Créeme o no, es la verdad – soltó un suspiro – de todas las chicas, de todo el mundo, tenías que escoger a ella… más en su segunda vida

– ¿Segunda vida?

– Su primera vida, era en el que ella se convirtió en humana

–…

– Y esta Rin… estaba viviendo su segunda vida, después de que le borre todos sus recuerdos en el Mar Rojo

–… Oye Lana

– ¿Mh?

– Tu sabes todo… ¿Verdad?

– También el futuro querida

–… Entonces… ¿Quién… fue el que asesino a Rin?

–…

–…

–… Sera mejor que lo veas por ti misma

Al terminar de Hablar observo como Lana hacia aparecer una especie de portal.

.

.

.

~ La muerte de Rin ~

Observo como Rin se encontraba de rodillas en el césped mientras sostenía en sus dedos una pequeña flor de color amarillo pálido mientras sonreía. Una pequeña brisa le roso el rostro haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos mientras disfrutaba de esta y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Dejo salir un ligero suspiro sin que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

Ella la miro con felicidad al ver que ella aún estaba bien… pero su felicidad no duro al ver que a unos 5 metros lejos de ella a sus espaldas, apareció un ángel de unos 19 años, cabellos dorados amarrados a una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos azul celeste ligeramente profundos y piel pálida.

–* Len *

Es lo único que Cristal pudo pensar al ver a su hermano a unos metros lejos de Rin. Pero al verlo pudo notar que el apretaba su mandíbula y mostrando los dientes, en señal de enojo, e identifico que en su rostro mostraba un gran odio, pero más que nada un gran enojo al ver a Rin, mientras que esta no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

.

– Cristal – Lana le hablo pero esta la ignoro.

.

Cristal abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Len saco una pistola de platino y zafiros en forma de lágrimas en el mango del arma, y que apuntaba directamente a Rin mientras aún seguía entretenida con la flor.

.

– Len se había enterado de que por culpa de Rin tu habías pecado, y nunca más ibas a regresar al Cielo – hablo mientras que Cristal no despegaba su vista del portal.

.

Al parecer Rin ya se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, y en el momento en que ella dio la vuelta…

.

– Pero para lo que Len hizo en ese entonces… solamente lo sello

.

_BANG_

Len había apretado el gatillo y la bala traspaso el pecho de Rin haciendo que ella dejara salir un suspiro de sorpresa antes de caer al suelo. Len miro como Rin se desangraba y luchaba por respirar, en cambio él la miraba con asco y resentimiento mientras lentamente guardaba el arma y se acercaba lentamente a ella. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se acomodó cerca de su oído.

– Eso… fue por mi hermana

Ante esa declaración Rin abrió mucho los ojos al saber que el quien le disparo fue el hermano de Cristal. No podría ser de nadie más porque solamente conoce a un ser cuyo hermano era un ángel, y esa seria Cristal. Para cuando confirmo ese hecho el ángel desapareció, pero podía recordar claramente el odio y rabia que había en el rostro del ángel que la ataco, y se preguntó mentalmente – acaso… ¿Él sabía que la lastime? o… ¿Es que acaso Cristal hizo algo y no me haya dado cuenta? – fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Lana hizo desaparecer el portal, y cuando miro el rostro de Cristal… se podía ver claramente que se mostraba consternada y llena de angustia. Se le quedo mirando fijamente debido a lo que vio la había dejado en shock.

– ¿Por qué? – susurro mientras que Lana enarcaba una ceja.

– ¿Mh?

– ¿Por qué la mato? – apenas pudo escucharse lo que hablo.

– Ya te lo dije… él quería hacer pagar a Rin porque tu habías pecado

– P-pero no era necesario que la matara

– Es lo mismo que yo la había dicho cuando me pidió mi arma para matarla, pero no hizo caso – negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras que Cristal la miraba con asombro.

– Tu… ¿Qué? – apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras, pero miro como Lana hacia aparecer uno de esos portales.

~ En el Cielo, antes de la muerte de Rin ~

– Quiero vengar a mi hermana – Len hablo en un tono… oscuro.

– ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás? – Lana levanto una ceja.

– Matando a la que ocasiono todo esto

– ¿Rin?

– Si – lo dijo en un tono muy hostil – quiero que page con su sangre por lo que le hizo

–…

– Y para eso he venido a ti para que me prestes tu arma

–… ¿Y porque necesariamente mi arma?

– Porque es bien sabido que de las tres armas que tú y tus hermanas poseen… la tuya es la más fuerte

–…

–…

– ¿Es necesario matarla?

– Si

–… Deberás saber que habrá consecuencias

– Si… lo sé – el levanto la cabeza para mirarla – y también he venido a ti no solo por tu arma, sino también para que me des tu consentimiento en asesinar a la serpiente, porque es bien sabido de que nadie tiene permitido dañar a, Rin, sin tu aprobación

–…

– Y… ¿Me lo darás?

–… – Lana permaneció callada mientras ligeramente fruncía el ceño, y de la nada hizo aparecer una esfera de luz y acomodo su mano derecha debajo de esta – si eso es lo que quieres – ella había chasquido los dedos y la esfera de luz desapareció en una pequeña explosión de chispas haciendo aparecer una pistola de platino con zafiros incrustados en el mango y cayendo en la mano de Lana mientras Len se levantaba lentamente – lo tendrás

–… Gracias – se levantó mientras extendía un poco su mano para agarrar el arma.

– Pero debes recordar – él se detuvo – que todo acto tiene sus consecuencias

–… – Len solo la miraba mientras aun tenia extendida su mano.

– Aunque tengas mi permiso en hacerle daño a Rin… eso no significa que tú no recibirás tu castigo…

–…

– Podría incluso costarte tu inmortalidad

–…

– ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

–… Si

Cuando escucho en el tono firme que Len utilizo en su respuesta, solamente dejo salir un suspiro de resignación – no digas que no te lo advertí – le entrego el arma.

Al recibir el arma no pudo evitar sentir que un gran placer corriera por sus venas al tener el arma más poderosa en sus manos. Aun no podía creer que la diosa de la sabiduría y la verdad le haya dado la autoridad para usar su arma, que es la que tiene gran poder que cualquier otra que haya existido en el Cielo. Al terminar de sentir el gusto de que el arma de Lana este en sus manos el se fue volando en dirección a la tierra, para vengar a su hermana caída.

En cambio Lana se quedó en la misma posición poco tiempo después de que Len se fue, ella soltó un suspiro de frustración – tenía que ser yo con el arma más poderosa – puso su mano derecha en su frente mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza – Len… lo que estas por hacer se revertirá hacia ti en el futuro – miro en la dirección en donde se había ido Len – me pregunto… ¿Si las cosas me serían más fáciles si no tuviese la habilidad de predecir el futuro y leer la mente?... el que millones de vidas dependan de una sola persona es más difícil de lo que uno creería – y con eso ella salió del salón de los tronos.

.

.

.

– Ese fue el favor que Len… tu hermano, me pidió

–…

– ¿No dirás nada?

–… No… tengo palabras para decir… CUAN ENOJADA ESTOY – lo último grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Lana se tapaba los oídos.

– No grites, estoy cerca de ti – le dijo con algo de enojo mientras quitaba sus manos de sus oídos.

– ¿Entonces cómo quieres que me ponga? – se cruzó de brazos.

– Primero tranquilízate, o no te daré respuestas – le dijo en un tono muy tranquilo, eso asusto mucho a Cristal.

–… Está bien

–Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

– Primero, ¿A qué te referías con que se revertirá hacia Len en el futuro?

– Eso… te lo enseñare más adelante

– De acuerdo… segundo y más importante… ¿POR QUE DEJASTE QUE LEN LA MATARA?... auch – Lana le dio un golpe con sus dedos en la nariz, y se cubrió el área golpeada – ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

– Ya te había dicho que no me grites cuando estés cerca de mí – se cruzó de brazos – y en cuanto a lo de Rin eso tenía que pasar

– ¿Qué?

– Como oíste… eso tenía que pasar

– ¿Por qué tenía que matarla?

– Cristal… estoy empezando a cansarme de repetírtelo, él lo hizo para vengarte

– Yo nunca se lo pedí, era feliz como a lado de Rin

– Si… pero Len no soportaba la idea de que por culpa de ella tu nunca más regresarías al Cielo… y bueno… su ira lo cegó

–…

– Poco tiempo después de que tú habías muerto... todos en el Cielo estuvieron furiosos e indignados por el crimen que cometiste

–…

– Y muchos me echaron la culpa de lo que hiciste

–…

– Aunque haya predicho esto… eso no significa que no esté enojada contigo

–…

– Esperaba más de ti

–…

– Me has decepcionado profundamente

–…

– Y como castigo… tú permanecerás aquí… en el purgatorio

– ¿El qué?

– Ya escuchaste… tú te quedaras aquí en el purgatorio… para siempre

– ¡QUE! No… no puedes… no puedes hacerme esto – exclamo con enojo mientras que Lana le dio la espalda.

– Lo siento, pero mi decisión ya fue tomada

–… Te odio – le frunció el ceño, mientras que Lana aun le daba la espalda.

– Ódiame todo lo que quieras, no eres la primera y tampoco serás la última

–…

– Y he de decirte… que aunque logres salir de aquí e ir en busca de tu amada… yo no perdería el tiempo

– ¿Eh?

– Tienes, absolutamente prohibido volver a nacer – le dio una mirada dura haciendo estremecer a Cristal notablemente.

– ¿QUE?

– Y no solo eso, sino que también cada vez que te encuentres con Rin, en la vida actual o en sus vidas futuras… no serás más que una entidad que no podrá ver ni oír… ni siquiera sentir que tu estas cerca de ella, será como que no existes, al igual como todo ser viviente

– N-no te atreverías

– Solo obsérvame – le reto – pero… podría darte dos opciones

– ¿Opciones?

– Si… la primera seria en que te conviertas en la dueña de todo el purgatorio

– ¿Dueña de este lugar?

– Si, pero solamente Rin no será capaz de sentir tu existencia, en cambio el resto podrán verte si tú te dejas mostrar a ellos a tu voluntad… o la segunda

– ¿Y esa seria?

– El arrepentirte de lo que hiciste y el de haberte enamorado de Rin

– ¿QUE? ¿Y que ganaría con eso?

– El poder renacer como cualquier ser humano… pero hay un precio

–… ¿Cuál sería?

– Tus recuerdos

–… Jamás lo hare – lo dijo decididamente.

– Entonces… a la oscuridad te acostumbraras

–…

– Y… tengo que decirte dos cosas

– ¿Cuáles?

– La primera, es que te daré tiempo para que escojas entre mis dos opciones, y personalmente te sugiero que escojas al menos la primera de mis opciones

–…

– La segunda, es que si Len no hubiera asesinado a Rin… un buen futuro hubiera pasado tanto a ella como a ti

–…

– Además… también… esto no te estaría pasando

– ¿Qué?

– Si hubieses muerto de forma natural en tu versión humana… tú hubieras renacido como cualquier otro mortal… al igual que tu versión masculina

–… Y ¿Qué pasara con él?

– Sera borrado del mapa

–…

– Vendré dentro de 70 años, 4 semanas y 1 día, en ese entonces, esperare tu respuesta, una última cosa antes de irme

– ¿Qué? – le dijo con amargura.

– La razón por la cual mato a Rin, no solo fue por vengarte sino también porque al parecer estaba enamorado de ti

– ¿EH?

– A pesar de que eras una dragón… no le importo si eras dragón o no… no pudo evitar haberse enamorado de ti

–…

– Él iba a decirte lo que sentía por ti en cuanto volvieras de tu misión, respecto al rumor de la nube negra… luego eso ocurrió

–…

– En cuanto se enteró de que tu distes tu vida por la de Rin, y asegurando de que nunca más te volvería a ver… un ataque de cólera lo invadió e intento asesinar nuevamente a Rin – sintió que Cristal se tensó – pero yo se lo prohibí porque solo tenía una oportunidad en hacerle daño a ella… no le daría ese beneficio más de una vez

–…

–… Te veré dentro de un tiempo – Lana desapareció en un destello de luz azul celeste, dejando a Cristal sola, en un mundo de oscuridad.

~ Años después ~

– Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer

– No revelar mi identidad ni decir ni una palabra, a menos que tú me digas Lana

– Bien dicho… Cristal

Elida y Ada aparecieron y tanto Lana como Cristal se dirigieron al salón de los tronos, para ver que había un caos en el salón. Elida los hizo callar de inmediato por un severo grito que ella hizo. Pudo escuchar cada ángel y dios se quejaba de lo que Rin era la culpable de Len. Cuando ella supo que Len había hecho lo mismo que ella, se sintió triste, pero fue remplazado por la ira cuando Len se aprovechó de su forma humana el enamorar de inmediato a Rin y sacarle provecho de ella, robándole su virginidad… y ni siquiera paso un día en que se conocieron.

Debió de pasar mucho tiempo pensando porque Miku estaba discutiendo con Lana. Escucho cada palabra que ella decía, no dejaba de insultar a Rin diciendo que ella era la responsable de que Len haya muerto –* ha pasado casi un siglo y la muy puta no deja de ser la niña malcriada que era cuando éramos jóvenes *– pensó con amargura mientras la miraba y fruncía el ceño. Aún seguía sin tolerar su odiosa voz. Escuchaba que ella decía que ella misma asesino a Rin y que Len le pertenecía, más su última declaración fue comprobada completamente falsa gracias a Lana, y además ella sabía que aunque Miku fuese la última chica del planeta, Len jamás la escogería.

En ese momento vio que Miku also su mano con la intención de abofetear a Lana, y antes de que lo lograra saco una daga que tenía escondida y rápidamente sujeto la muñeca de Miku con la que iba a golpear a Lana y puso su daga en el cuello de Miku. Esa acción hizo que Miku cambiara su expresión de ira a miedo –* cobarde… eso es lo que eres, una maldita cobarde *– pensó mientras la miraba con gran repudio. Escucho que Lana le ordeno que la soltara y a regañadientes lo hizo, pero no antes de darle una advertencia.

En cuanto la soltó se dirigió al lado de Lana mientras que Miku estaba de pie, y se podía ver con claridad que su expresión mostraba miedo. En cuanto Lana hablo diciendo que ella iba a ser desterrada del Cielo por desafiar sus órdenes, nunca se sintió tan feliz de escuchar que alguien iba a ser exiliado. Pudo ver que Miku se asustó y no solo ella sino también todo el salón, incluyendo a Elida y Ada. Ellas dos intentaron hacer cambiar de opinión a Lana pero fue inútil. Pero cuando ella menciono el que Miku agarro el arma de Lana sin su permiso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Todos en el salón se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar lo que les dijo Lana. Todos en el Cielo conocían las reglas, y la primera era en nunca agarrar las armas de Elida, Ada y Lana sin su permiso – pobre estúpida, el peor error que pudo cometer fue el de desobedecer la regla número uno del Cielo –pensó mientras unas cadenas estaban enrolladas en las alas de Miku y empezaban a jalarlas.

En cuanto Miku que estaba pidiendo clemencia, parecía una perra, después de desobedecer la regla principal, quiere piedad – es una vergüenza… sobre todo al caer tan bajo – al ver que las alas de la peli-turquesa empezaban a desprenderse y salir rastros de sangre no pudo evitar sentirse… feliz. Feliz de que ella pague el haberle arrancado sus escamas cuando eran niñas, feliz en que ella pague por haber sido una odiosa que muchas veces intento seducir a Len, y feliz de que la maldita pague por haber matado a su amada, inconscientemente ella sonrió oscuramente al ver que las alas de la peli-turquesa se desprendieron y dejando salir una gran cantidad de su sangre. Ella se le acerco a Miku y se acercó a su oreja.

– ¿Qué se siente que te arranquen partes de tu cuerpo? No muy diferente cuando tú me arrancaste mis escamas cuando teníamos 5

Al alejarse un poco de ella pudo ver que la peli-turquesa ponía una cara de sorpresa. Ella se alejó de la ángel herida que no dejaba de mirarla con gran desconcierto en su rostro. En cuanto se acercaba al lado de Lana pudo sentir que Miku quería decir algo, pero no lo logro debido que antes de que lograra decir algo, escucho el sonido de vidrios rotos rompiéndose. Eso dio la señal de que Miku desapareció.

En cuanto llego al lado de Lana observo como esta se acercaba al charco de sangre que Miku había dejado atrás, y en el charco había una pluma. Lana la agarro y se disculpó con todos en el salón, pero también menciono que nadie queda impune al desobedecer una orden de ella o de sus hermanas y agarras sus armas sin su autorización.

Muchos estaban diciendo de lo que hizo Lana fue injusto mientras que la mayoría decía que era bien justificado. De la nada Ada pregunto quién era ella ya que estaba cubierta con una capucha de color negro. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa hasta que Lana hablo diciendo que no tiene importancia aun. Cambio de tema diciendo que la versión humana de Len será uno solo… un humano más y también de que Len se volvería un demonio. Y dio la advertencia a todos que el quien se tope con la nube negra y los envié al mundo humano que olviden de que alguna vez pertenecieron al Cielo, más si se topan con Rin. Muchos decían que era injusto pero a Lana no le quedo de otra que decirlo más la amenaza que fue para todos en el salón si alguien agarraba las armas sin permiso.

– Un último anuncio, mi acompañante es Cristal – Lana le quito su capucha revelándola. Pudo sentir que todas las miradas del salón se dirigían a ella, sobre todo la de los hombres. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debió de hacerle caso a Lana en cambiarse de ropa, porque la que traía era la misma con la que conoció a Rin, demasiado corta y su cuerpo no ayuda.

– Acaso ella es…

– No – Lana negó rápidamente ante la insinuación del ángel – esta chica no tiene que ver en nada con la Cristal que nació aquí – le apunto con su mano derecha – esta chica era una humana cuyo único ser querido fue asesinado a sangre fría por un desquiciado, estaba al borde de la muerte hasta que le di una oportunidad

– Tiene la apariencia, cuerpo y además viste como una súcubos… como sabes que no es uno de ellos – el comentario que hizo Ada la ofendió profundamente pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Dudas de mi Ada? – Lana le enarco una ceja mientras esta aparto la mirada – eso creí, como iba diciendo, le di una oportunidad para que continúe viviendo

– ¿Y cuál oportunidad seria esa? – Elida se cruzó de brazos al hablar.

–... Ser la dueña del purgatorio – al decirlo todos en el salón sé quedaron sin aliento.

– ¿¡QUE!? – tanto Ada como Elida gritaron.

– Como escucharon

– ¿No es demasiado joven? – Ada levanto una ceja.

– Aunque tenga 16 años, ella está más que capacitada para ese puesto – se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía ligeramente sorprendiendo a sus hermanas mayores y todos en el salón.

– De todas las personas… ¿Por qué ella? ¿No pudo ser alguien que perteneciera al Cielo?

– Ada, nadie en el Cielo está capacitado para algo así – todos en el salón a excepción de Elida y Ada se ofendieron – saben que he cierto, acéptenlo

– ¿Mhhh…? – Ada se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Y no solo será dueña del purgatorio sino también que está bajo mi mandato, y ella, solo ella podrá ver el futuro al igual como yo lo hago – en ese instante se escucharon suspiros de indignaciones y las palabras tanto de ángeles como dioses no faltaron.

– No es justo

– Sacrilegio

– Es una mocosa

– No tiene derecho

– Lana ¿Es en serio? – Ada hablo en un tono ligeramente molesto.

– Si… es todo – Lana hablo con una voz algo cansada – pueden retirarse

En cuanto Lana dio por terminada la reunión todos los ángeles y dioses se retiraron a sus casas, todos excepto una, cuya mirada no se despegaba de Cristal.

Ada observo con detalle de ella. Frunció el ceño un poco al ver que Lana le susurraba algo en el oído –* algo me dice que estas ocultando algo hermanita… pero bueno… no sería la primera vez *– pensó mientras se retiraba del salón de los tronos.

~ 50 años después ~

Ella ha estado custodiando a cada ser que después de morir, termina en sus dominios. Y aquellos que le resulten una molestia, ya sea hombre o mujer, viejo o joven, no temerá usar su arco y flechas que Lana le dio.

Ella estaba en los bosques buscando a una ángel que fue atacada por la nube negra.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ella estaba en un jardín de flores buscando a su amada. Ella no supo que fue de la Rin que conoció hace más de un siglo, porque ha estado en el purgatorio todo ese tiempo y además de que Lana estrictamente se lo prohibió. _

_Escucho un sonido, y al dar la vuelta… estaba hay. Una Rin de aparentemente de 7 años que traía puesto un vestido negro y una cruz de oro colgando de su cuello. En cuanto ella dio la vuelta, apartando la vista de las flore, sintió una gran felicidad que la viera, antes de que se diera cuenta Rin estaba corriendo a su dirección. Cuando ella estaba por atraparla con sus brazos…_

_La atravesó. _

_La atravesó como si no hubiese estado en su camino. Cuando ella dio la vuelta, Rin estaba abrasando a una mujer de una edad avanzada, que vestía de un habito._

_Se quedó viendo esa escena con tristeza. No pudiendo soportarlo más, se fue de regreso al purgatorio. _

_Se podían escuchar sollozos en la oscuridad del purgatorio._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Recordó ese momento que realmente la hizo muy triste, y que lo que le dijo Lana al aceptar su trato era cierto, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, hasta que lo había comprobado por sí misma.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en frente de una ángel de largos cabellos rosados.

Se acercó a ella e inspecciono su pierna izquierda que tenía un muy notable corte que no paraba de sangrar. Con cuidado ella la cargo en forma nupcial mientras que la sangre no dejaba de salir de su pierna, mientras dejaba colgar su cabeza y que los cabellos rosados de ellas tocaran la tierra que pisaba, mientras se la llevaba a una iglesia no muy lejos de donde estaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la iglesia ella voló hacia una ventana y la abrió sin usar sus manos ya que estaban ocupadas sosteniendo a la ángel inconsciente. Con cuidado entro por la ventana y deposito con cuidado a la ángel en el suelo. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, y recordo algo.

* * *

_Flashback _

– _Cristal, recuerda, que si no quieres que nada termine en desastre, llevala a la iglesia_

_Y esta solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

El tono en el que le susurro Lana en el día en que anuncio que era la nueva dueña del purgatorio fue algo… severo.

Sabía que iba a negarse.

– Vaya que eres suertuda… pero no te creas con mucha suerte cuando te pase lo mismo que a mí

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación y golpearla con fuerza. Cuando escucho que us pasos se dirigían en donde estaba, desapareció.

~ Tiempo después ~

Paso el tiempo y la misma tragedia ocurrió. Pero a diferencia de la suya y la de Len. Esta se sacó con el premio gordo.

Una hija

Una hija se logró engendrar en la unión de la ángel que dejo en la iglesia y la humana que vivía en ella. Cuando todos en el Cielo se enteraron, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desatar otra guerra.

Todos en el Cielo contra una humana y su bebe.

Afortunadamente Lana los tranquilizo ya que el Cielo no dudaría en atacar. Tuvo que amenazarlos para que no hicieran nada estúpido, y eso bastó para que el Cielo no atacara.

Cuando supo lo que tenía planeado todos en el Cielo, eso la disgusto demasiado. Ella cree que es de cobardes atacar a alguien más pequeño o indefenso que uno mismo, y eso fue lo que pensó al saber lo que ellos planeaban en eliminar a una madre y su bebe. Recuerda que ellos llamaron a la bebe una abominación, un fenómeno, una monstruosidad.

Personalmente no culpa a esa bebe de haber nacido del pecado. Era inevitable que eso pasara. Aunque ella ya lo había predicho mucho tiempo antes junto con miles de eventos más. No podía evitar sentir que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo de una forma muy dolorosa.

Pero aun así…

No culpaba a esa niña, mucho menos la odiaba. Y tenía que admitir que se parecía mucho a su padre… ¿O madre?... lo que se, era idéntica, con su piel blanca, cabellos rosados y sin olvidar sus ojos. Lo malo es que un destino trágico le espera a ella como su madre.

Pero al único culpable de que su vida sea un auténtico infierno es de Len.

– Maldito sea el día en que lo conocí

Si no lo hubiera conocido, él no hubiera asesinado a Rin. Si no lo hubiera conocido ella no sería dueña del purgatorio. Si no lo hubiera conocido ella no estaría en la oscuridad.

Pero en el momento en que supo que Len fue quien asesino a Rin. Para ella…

Todo su mundo se volvió oscuridad.

.

.

.

Cristal recordó cada evento que paso en su vida hasta llegar en la actualidad. Solamente le pasa esto cada vez que alguien pregunta si conocía a Rin antes.

Cuando ella volvió en sí, pudo ver que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza la muñeca de Len, y este no dejaba de quejarse. Y en cuanto soltó la muñeca…

– QUE TE IMPORTA

El grito de Cristal lo asusto e hizo que Len diera un salto y cayera hacia atrás. En cuanto él se sentó, al levantar la vista, el palideció. Al levantar la vista miro que Cristal era rodeada por un aura oscura muy intimidante.

– C-Cristal

– Que

Retrocedió un poco ante la manera fría y cortante en que le hablo. Tenía la gran tentación de correr muy lejos de ella. Porque sentía que en cualquier momento ella iba a asesinarlo de manera muy agonizante y lo mas sádica posible.

– Ammm… – se perdió en una búsqueda de palabras – ¿Entonces... no fuiste la primera?

–Claro que no, fue… Lily

– ¿EH?

– Ella era una ángel y se había enamorado de Rin, cuando ella había mirado desde el Cielo a la tierra, pero el Cielo la descubrió antes de que ella pudiese bajar a la tierra y conocer a Rin en persona… y pues… le arrancaron sus alas

–… – se levantó y se acercó un poco a ella.

– En fin, lo que te mostrare será uno de los que realmente vas a odiar

– ¡Entonces no me lo muestres!

– Si… ¡Pero no! Por dos razones, un, porque Lana me ordeno que te enseñara todo

– ¿Y la dos?

– En que me gusta verte sufrir cada vez que miras en estos portales

– Grrrrr

– Tus gruñidos no me asustan – le dijo con una mirada fría haciendo que palideciera al instante – bebe – Len le frunció el ceño – como sea, solo una cosa, lo que vayas a ver, intenta no saltar hacia el portal o te tacleare más fuerte, ¿Entendido?

– Si – apenas audible.

– Dije… ¿ENTENDIDO?

– Waaaaa s-si – le dijo asustado, por la manera en que le grito.

– Bien – hizo aparecer el portal – hora de continuar

.

.

.

Lluvia.

La lluvia cubría toda una zona rural de japon. No había algo o alguien que la lluvia no mojara con sus miles de gotas que no paraban de salir de sus nubes grises. Todos excepto algo… más bien alguien.

Un niño

Un niño de 5 años, cabellos dorados recogidos en una diminuta cola de caballo y ojos azul celeste ligeramente oscuros, vistiendo un kimono azul celeste estaba sosteniendo una sombrilla japonesa color rojo que evitaba que lo mojara de la lluvia mientras estaba en un pequeño jardín mientras estaba cerca de una gran umbral de madera color rojo y veía a la nada. En sus ojos se podían ver una gran tristeza.

–* Len * – una voz resonó en su mente.

– Solo eran palabras fugases – se dijo a si mismo con una voz quebrada.

–* Vendré a verte… así que espera por mi *– una nueva voz llego en su cabeza haciendo que se enojara.

–…

–* Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo *– la voz que el conocía se hizo presente en su mente.

– Lo prometiste

–* Nunca te voy a abandonar *

– Me lo prometiste

–* Te lo juro *

– Me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado – se dijo a si mismo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos rojos e hinchados – te fuiste de aquí para nunca más volver – apretó con fuerza la sombrilla – pero… aunque el tiempo se acumule y las estaciones giren, sigo creyendo en ellas… y sigo esperando por ti – aflojo un poco el agarre – onee-chan

~ 6 años atrás ~

Una niña de apenas 13 años, de cabellos cortos hasta sus hombros, color dorado, ojos azul celeste, tez pálida y vestía de un kimono naranja con aros amarillos.

Su nombre es Rin Kagamine y ella estaba acomodando en su cabello un gran broche en forma de mariposa en el jardín de su casa. Sus padres eran gente honesta y trabajadora. Ellos siempre cumplían con los caprichos que ella les pedía.

Hace tan solo 3 días le hicieron una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños. Asistieron todos sus amigos, había comida, bebida regalos. Y el mejor regalo que recibió fue un gran broche en forma de mariposa color blanco y joyas en forma de ovalo de color lila en las alas, que le dio su mejor amiga llamada IA.

Ella estaba esperando a sus padres porque le dijeron que iban a darle una noticia que le gustaría. En cuanto le dijeron eso se emocionó al saber qué tipo de noticia iban a decirle ¿Me darán más regalos? ¿Me compraran más kimonos? O ¿Me compraran muchas naranjas?

Antes de que se diera cuenta sus padres habían llegado. Su madre llevaba puesto un kimono rosa y un obi rojo, mientras que su padre un kimono masculino color café.

Pudo ver que ellos tenían unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

– Mama, Papa – ellos la miraron – ¿Cuál es la noticia que iban a decirme? – al decirlo sus padres sonrieron más amplio haciendo que ella se incomodara un poco.

– Pues veras Rin – su madre le hablo sin borrar su sonrisa – ¿Qué piensas acerca de las hermanas?

– ¿Q-que significa eso?

– A lo que tu madre se refiere Rin – su padre le acaricio la cabeza – dentro de unos meses tendrás una nueva hermanita

Cuando escucho lo que le acaban de decir sus padres no sabía que decir. No le gustaba la idea de compartir a sus padres. Pero al ver los rostros felices de ellos, ella les dio una sonrisa falsa, que pasó desapercibida por sus padres.

– Una nueva hermana ¡Qué bien!

– Sabía que te gustaría – respondió con alegría su madre.

Desde ese día, su vida ya no volvió a ser la misma. Sus padres casi siempre estaban ocupados, en comprar ropa y juguetes para bebe. Cuando quería estar con su madre los cambios de humor y nauseas de ella hicieron que no se le pudiese acercar mucho.

Pasaron los meses, y el vientre de su madre se hacía más grande, pero las náuseas y los cambios de humor ya no eran tan frecuentes. Cuando quería darle un abraso a su madre su padre le dijo que no lo hiciera porque podría lastimar a su hermana, y eso la hizo sentir triste, y provocando que comenzara a odiar a su nueva hermana.

Una noche cuando ella estaba dormida escucho un alboroto, en el cuarto de sus padres. Cuando se dirigió a su habitación su padre salió de la habitación diciendo que conseguiría ayuda. Y al entrar a la habitación pudo ver que su madre sostenía su enorme vientre y su cara estaba empapada de mucho sudor.

Cuando se acercó a su madre le dijo – tu hermana está en camino – ella no comprendió, pero en cuanto le dijo eso su padre había llegado con una partera, y la saco de la habitación.

Pasaron las horas y Rin no había tenido noticias en cómo se encontraba su madre y que fue de su hermana. Ya era de día y salió al jardín a pasar el tiempo. Al salir se encontró con IA que estaba jugando con una pelota. Jugo con ella por un rato hasta escuchar que la puerta de su casa se habría, dejando ver a la partera que tenía una cara algo preocupada.

Al instante se despidió de IA y entro rápidamente a su casa a la habitación de sus padres. Afuera de la habitación vio a su padre y pudo ver que su rostro reflejaba decepción y una ira contenida. Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver que su madre que tenía un rostro cansado y también se mostraba disgustada. Aun lado de ella había un bulto cubierto de una manta azul.

Al acercarse a él, pasando desapercibida por su madre o fingiendo que no la ve, al mirar con detalle… no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa. Miro un pequeño rostro regordete, y de que tenía los ojos cerrados y un pequeño conjunto de cabello rubio estaba en su cabeza. Respiraba tranquilamente, hasta que miro que su madre salía de la habitación con algo de dificultad con un aura algo hostil.

En cuanto su madre salió, escucho un gemido y al ver que el gemido venia de su hermana solo para ver que después comenzaba a llorar. Rin intento salió a buscar a sus padres, que se encontraban en la cocina, de rodillas en su mesa.

– Mama, Papa mi hermana está llorando

–… – ambos permanecieron callados.

– Mama, Papa por favor los necesita

–…

– ¿Qué acaso no les interesa que le pase a mi hermana? – exigió enojada.

– Hermano

– ¿Qué? – se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su padre.

– Hermano, tuvimos un varón

– Oh ~ – no supo qué otra cosa decirles – bueno eso es una sorpresa – escucho los gritos de su hermano – ¡Ah he cierto! ¿Mama no deberías estar atendiendo a mi hermano? – en cambio esta solo aparto la mirada – Mama a lo mejor tiene hambre

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

– ¿En que no deberías alimentarlo?

– Lo are después

– Mama… – se quedó mirando a su madre con desconcierto – ¿Al menos me dirán como se llama?

– No tiene nombre – le contesto su padre mientras miraba a la ventana.

– ¿No deberían ponerle un nombre?

–…

– Entonces… ¿Puedo nombrarlo? – dijo Rin con entusiasmo.

–… Si quieres – le dijo su madre mientras miraba a la misma ventana que miraba su padre.

En ese momento Rin fue de regreso a la habitación de sus padres y escucho que los gritos de su hermano no paraban. Cuando se arrodillo para estar cerca de su hermano, estaba pensando en cómo hacer que para de llorar. Ella acerco su mano un poco hacia él y para su sorpresa él le agarro su dedo índice y paro de llorar y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin alejo su dedo de él, y su hermano empezó a gemir y nuevamente comenzar a llorar. Cuando acerco su mano una vez más, el agarro su dedo índice y dejo de llorar para después sonreír. Miro como su hermano lentamente abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos al igual que los suyos, solo que un poco más oscuros que los de ella.

Cuando él la miro. Observo como el movía su otra mano y lo acercaba a ella sin dejar de sonreír. No supo porque pero cuando Rin lo miro de esa forma… sintió que un ligero rubor se formaba en sus mejillas. Con cuidado ella lo agarro y lo sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos. Pudo sentir que él se retorcía en sus brazos hasta que él se acomodó en su pecho para después dormirse.

Ella lo miro con detenimiento mientras dormía. Desde su punto de vista su hermano era adorable, él era un shota viéndolo bien. Sintió que él se acurrucaba más en su pecho como señal de que tenía frio. Ella lo acerco más a su pecho y con cuidado de no lastimarlo en el proceso. Ella miro como él dormía tranquilamente mientras que las comisuras de sus lágrimas se secaban.

– Len – sintió que se movió un poco, como si le gustara el nombre – bienvenido… Len – cerro los ojos disfrutando del calor que provenía de Len y formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

~ 1 mes después ~

Un mes ha transcurrido desde que Len Kagamine llego a la vida de Rin. Rin ha estado al pendiente en cada momento desde que nació, ella le daba calor, amor y le daba de comer, lo vestía y lo bañaba, porque sus padres nunca han estado para ayudarlo. Al principio Rin creía que no lo atendían porque estaban ocupados hasta ese día.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Poco tiempo después de que Len nació, miro desde la ventana de su habitación que su madre lo tenía en sus brazos mientras lloraba y se dirigía al rio que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían. Observo que su madre se lo llevaba al rio, ella la siguió porque algo le decía que algo no estaba bien._

_Ella mantuvo la distancia para que no la descubriera. Miro como su madre se dirigía a la parte onda del rio. Ella se acercó un poco más porque al ver que se llevaba a Len a la parte profunda, sintió que algo horrible le iba a suceder. Se acercó lo suficiente, para ver con claridad y horror como su madre extendía sus brazos que sostenían a su hermanito y observo que poco a poco empezaban a soltar a Len. Y antes de que su madre lo soltara…_

– _¿Mama? – su madre sostuvo con fuerza a Len, haciendo que llore un poco más fuerte, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla – ¿Qué haces con Len?_

– _Yo… lo… – su madre miraba a todos lados en busca de una excusa – lleva aquí para ver si dejaba de llorar_

– _¿Mhhh…? – miro discretamente a su madre con mucha desconfianza – permíteme – se acercó a su madre y extendió sus brazos para que le diera a su hermano. Observo que con enojo se lo entrego, y en el momento en que estuvo en sus brazos dejo de llorar y la miro fijamente, mientras las lágrimas se detenían._

– _¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_Rin pudo notar desinterés en sus palabras – ¿No se? – fue lo único que le dijo mientras se lo llevaba de nuevo a su casa y su habitación._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Desde ese día Rin no ha dejado fuera de vista a Len. Ella nunca habría imaginado que su madre fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Al descubrir por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Len, teme que ella lo vuelva a hacer en un momento de descuido que ella tenga. Aunque ella este al cuidado de él, no siempre estará para Len, y cuando llegue ese momento, sabe con certeza de que su madre lo aprovechara para hacerlo de nuevo, o peor.

Cuando se dirigía a su habitación en donde Len estaba dormido, ya que la habitación que le habían preparado, sus padres vendieron todo lo que había en ella, y la usan como cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando paso junto a la habitación de sus padres escucho el nombre de – Len – así que escucho atentamente para después poner una cara de espanto.

– Hay que deshacernos del niño – dijo su madre con irritación.

– ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? Rin nunca se despega de su lado – su padre le respondió con molestia.

– Cuando ella este dormida – su madre exclamo, para después guardar silencio.

– ¿Eh?

– Cuando ella este dormida aprovecharemos ese momento para llevarnos a Len

– ¿Y qué aremos después? – su padre se cruzó de brazos.

– Ya hable con un tipo que está dispuesto a darnos mucho dinero por ese mocoso – su madre puso un rostro serio.

– ¿Y cuándo vas a encontrarte con él? – su padre le pregunto.

– Mañana en la noche

–…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– En que nada de esto estaría pasando si tuviéramos otra niña

– No me mires a mí, no fue mi culpa, en parte también es tuya

– Bueno, mañana en la noche nos desharemos de la molestia – fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse al igual que su esposa.

Cuando Rin termino de escuchar la conversación de sus padres para que después se fueran a dormir, se quedó indignada y aterrada. Indignada por el hecho de que sus padres no querían a Len por ser niño, y aterrada porque su propia madre vaya a vender a su hermano a un desconocido que no se sabe que planes le tendrá preparado, con sigilo ella se dirigió a su habitación y al ver que Len dormía plácidamente en su cama, ella se acostó en su cama para después abrasarlo mientras dormía. Al ver su rostro inocente y desconocido a lo que tienen planeado sus padres no pudo evitar sentir que sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Ella lloro mientras tenia a Len apretándolo en su pecho, hasta quedarse dormida.

El día en que iban a llevarse a Len llego, sus padres habían salido y sabía que fueron a arreglar los asuntos con ese hombre. Y cuando se aseguró de que sus padres se habían alejado lo suficiente, Rin se apresuró a ir al cuarto de sus padres y agarrar todo el dinero que había debajo del colchón de su cama. No se molestó en acomodarlo de nuevo, ya que ella destruyo su habitación, cuando ella había empacado comida, agua, ropa y unas sábanas. Cuando ella tenía todo lo necesario en una bolsa, ella arropo a Len que permanecía viéndola atentamente, como si supiera lo que tenía planeado. Ella lo agarro y lo sostuvo firmemente en su pecho mientras se dirigía a la casa de IA. En cuanto ella llego, dejo una nota y un pequeño objeto.

* * *

_Nota_

_IA, en cuanto leas esta nota estaré muy, muy lejos de aquí. Yo debo irme junto con Len, porque descubrí lo que tenían planeado mis padres en venderlo a un desconocido. No podía permitir que eso pasara, y solo por el hecho de ser un niño y no una niña. Con gran pena me despido, pero como muestra para que siempre me recuerdes, te dejo mi peineta favorita de color naranja, sé que te gusta, así que te la dejo. Y llevo conmigo el broche de mariposa que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, para nunca olvidarte, y quien sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a ver._

_Me despido, y con cariño_

_Rin Kagamine._

* * *

En cuanto dejo la nota y su peineta en la casa de IA, ella se fue corriendo bajo la seguridad de la noche a un rumbo desconocido. Ella solo corría por un rumbo indefinido. Muchos le dirían que era una tonta al huir de una vida y un hogar cuyos padres le regalarían cosas sin importarles cuanto costaba.

Pero para Rin, no le importaba ya esas cosas. Lo único que le importaba era mantener a Len a su lado, porque antes su vida era solitaria, sus padres siempre estaban en el trabajo mientras que ella, aunque estaba con IA, no dejaba de sentir que le faltaba algo e intento llenarlo con caprichos, pero no funcionaba, y cuando Len llego a su vida sintió que ese vacío se llenó. Y no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de ella.

Antes de que se diera cuanta se había adentrado al bosque. Pero aun así siguió su camino y con cuidado de no toparse con muchos de los animales salvajes que habitaban en él. La pudo escuchar una rama romperse y de inmediato se tensó. Ella corrió lo más rápido posible para evitar encontrarse con sorpresas inesperadas. En cuanto ella se adentró más al bosque se encontró con un enorme lago. Al verlo a Rin se le hizo que le tomaría meses, tal vez años en rodearlo. Cuando creyó que tendría que rodearlo, se encontró con una persona encapuchada que tenía un pequeño bote de madera y un remo.

Ella se le acerco con cuidado, y se asustó un poco cuando la persona encapuchada la miro fijamente.

– H-Hola – dijo con una vos corta al ver a esa persona.

– Hola – le respondió con una vos ronca.

– ¿E-es dueño de ese bote?

– Depende

–…

– ¿Qué hace una niña como tu aquí?

– Yo… hui de casa – el hombre miro el bulto en sus brazos – es mi hermano

– Por lo visto también te llevaste a tu hermano

–…

– Te diré algo, si me das 30 monedas te llevare al otro lado del lago más un mapa y hare como que nunca nos conocimos

– ¿Un mapa?

– El mapa que te daré te guiara a un pueblo no muy lejos de donde te dejare… entonces dime ¿Aceptas?

Rin se quedó mirando al hombre con duda. Ella sabía que no debía confiar en desconocidos, pero cuando Len se movió entre sus brazos… al mirarlo supo que si no se arriesgaba entonces la encontrarían y lo apartarían de ella.

– Acepto – le dijo mientras sacaba las monedas para entregárselas.

– Sube

Rin obedeció y con cuidado ella abordo el bote mientras sentía que el hombre se subía también y empezaba a remar. Rin escucho como el remo del hombre golpeaba el agua, y mientras observaba a un lado del bote, pudo ver algunos peces que se alejaban un poco de ella, y miraba como las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro. Pudo ver muchas constelaciones que escucho decir de la madre de IA, para su sorpresa pudo mirar una estrella fugaz.

Ella empezaba a sentir sueño con forme las horas pasaban. Sintió envidia de que Len durmiera apaciblemente, sonrió al verlo dormir. Ella saco una naranja de su bolso en un intento de mantenerse despierta. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había quedado dormida.

En su mente llego los recuerdos que vivió en su pasado, el día en que conoció a IA, en que sus padres le daban todo para hacerla feliz. No supo en qué momento se tornó en una pesadilla cuando aparecieron sus padres y que en sus brazos se encontraba Len, y que debajo de ellos se hallaba un poso muy profundo, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, lo dejaron caer.

Rin despertó con sobresalto y miro a todos lados para ver que en sus brazos se encontraba Len que la miraba con sus ojos azules. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo fue una pesadilla, y lo abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Al levantar la vista pudo ver que el hombre la estaba mirando mientras estaba en un muelle. Cuando levanto la vista al cielo pudo ver que gran parte de las estrellas habían desaparecido, y el cielo se volvía más brillante.

– Aquí es a donde yo llego

– ¿Eh?

– Levántate

Ella lo obedeció y sostuvo con fuerza a Len. Cuando salió del bote el hombre le entrego un pergamino.

– ¿Y esto?

– Es el mapa

Cuando lo agarro y lo abrió con cuidado de no dejar caer a Len miro que había muchos dibujos, y uno en lo que parecía ser un enorme lago, y no muy lejos de él, había muchas casas.

– Ya cumplí con mi parte… tu y yo nunca nos vimos – el subió de nuevo a su bote y empezó a alejarse.

– Gracias – le dijo esperando que él la haya escuchado. Miro en el mapa y observo que en el mapa había un camino que dirigía al pueblo. Ella siguió el camino que venía marcado en el mapa hasta escuchar que detrás de ella se escuchaba una carreta. Al dar la vuelta pudo ver que una carreta con dos caballos y una mujer que, venía detrás de ella, así que se hizo a un lado dejando pasar la carreta y empezó a seguirla.

En lo que parecieron horas llego a al pueblo que venía marcado en el mapa. En cuanto se adentró observo que había mucha gente que iban de aquí y halla y no se detenían. Ella pudo percibir un olor a ramen. En cuanto se acercó al olor le dio unas monedas al señor para comerse un plato de ramen. En cuanto termino ella le dio las gracias y se marchó. Ella sintió que algunos la miraban feo, pero los ignoro. En su camino encontró un letrero en que se vendía una pequeña casa. En cuanto se acercó, un señor salió de la casa.

– D-disculpe – el señor la miro – ¿U-usted es el dueño de la casa?

– Lo era, pero la estoy vendiendo, porque me mudare ¿Y qué te trae aquí jovencita?

– Y-yo vine a ver si la podía comprar – el señor la miro al igual que Len.

– Una niña como tú… ¿Y una niña como tu tiene una buena cantidad de dinero? – saco de su bolso el dinero – wow no me esperaba que lo tuvieses, pero bueno, antes de vendértela ¿Me puedes decir que hace una niña como tú sola?

– Es… personal

– Bueno, espera un momento – el señor se adentró a la casa.

– Len no tendremos que preocuparnos en dormir en la tierra – le dijo emocionada Rin mientras agarraba la diminuta mano de Len.

En cuanto el señor salió le entrego un papel y le dijo que no lo perdiera. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el señor se marchó con algunas cosas en una carreta. Cuando ella entro pudo ver algunos muebles que no tenían ni una mota de polvo. Al llegar a uno de los cuartos que había, pudo encontrarse con una gran cama. Ella acostó a Len en ella para después acostarse a su lado. Observo como él se retorcía en un intento de acercarse a elle. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

– Esta será nuestra casa a partir de ahora Len – cerro los ojos para poder dormir.

~ Horas después ~

Rin se despertó con el sonido de un gemido. Sintió que una mano pequeña golpeaba su cara suavemente. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que Len tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Debes tener hambre

Ella fue hacia su bolso que se encontraba en el suelo y saco un poco de leche para darle de comer a Len. Ella se quedó alimentándolo por un rato hasta que un pensamiento le vino a la mente –* ¿Cómo voy a mantener a Len? Supongo que tendré que conseguir primero a alguien que cuide de Len y después conseguir un trabajo *

_Tock tock_

Dejo de alimentar a Len al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ella agarro a Len y se dirigió a la puerta, con algo de temor, al abrirla, vio a una mujer de cabellos rosados, ojos azules y vistiendo de un kimono morado y pétalos de sakura y un obi azul. Ella se le quedo mirando hasta que reacciono al ver que ella tenía una bandeja en sus manos.

– Ammm… ¿Puedo ayudarla?

– Si vengo a visitar a los que se acaban de mudar ¿Dónde están tus padres?

– Yo… – tenía que pensar rápido – no tengo padres… solo mi hermano – le mostro el rostro de Len.

– Oh~ lo siento – se disculpó – me llamo Luka Megurine

– Soy Rin Kagamine y este es mi hermano menor Len Kagamine

– Que lindo – le sonrió.

– Tiene un mes de edad, ¿Qué te trae aquí Luka-senpai?

– Solo llámame Luka y yo a ti Rin

– Bueno, pasa

– Gracias – Luka entro a la casa y dejo el plato en una pequeña mesa – no hay muchos muebles

– Si es que solo tengo unas horas de haberme mudado – se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– Espero que te guste el atún

– Si

Ellas comieron el atún mientras Rin continuaba alimentando a Len. Luka le había comentado que ella trabajaba como una costurera en hacer kimonos a buen precio. En cambio Rin le comento que sus padres tuvieron "un accidente". Y le pregunto si es que había un empleo que ella pudiera hacer. Afortunadamente para ella había un puesto de trabajo en una granja, en sembrar semillas y plantas más cosechar.

– Luka, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, ¿Pero podría pedirte un favor?

– Claro ¿Cuál?

– En que si podrías cuidar de Len mientras voy a trabajar – junto sus manos y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

– Claro

– ¿En serio? – la miro fijamente.

– Si, en donde trabajo puedo hacer mis kimonos y cuidar de el – le dijo sonriendo.

– Luka no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

~ 5 meses después ~

Pasaron 5 meses desde que Rin había huido con Len de sus padres. No sabe que fue de ellos ni le importa ya que en el momento en que se enteró de lo que le iban a hacer a Len, dejaron de ser sus padres. Rin era de 14 años y Len de 5 meses, consiguió el trabajo en la granja, le fue duro en sus primeros días pero la paga era buena, al menos para comprar ropa y comida, y no tenía temor de dejar a Len a manos de Luka ya que probó que era de confianza. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que…

Un día de verano, uno muy caluroso llego al pueblo. Ese día se le hizo muy duro cuando trabajaba en sembrar y cosechar. En cuanto volvió a casa, ella fue a recoger a Len. En su camino fue tumbada por una mujer de unos 19 años de cabellos turquesas y vestía de un kimono morado con rojo.

– Fíjate por donde vas mocosa malcriada

– L-lo siento

– Hmp – la mujer se fue a un destino desconocido para Rin.

– Malcriada tu bruja de cabellos turquesas – murmullo mientras se levantaba.

En cuanto llego en donde trabajaba Luka, ella le entrego a Len mientras dormía. Cuando se dirigía a casa, pudo ver que Len no hacia ningún movimiento, pero lo paso por alto. En cuanto llego a casa ella dejo a Len en su cama y fue por la leche para darle de comer. En cuanto tenía la comida pudo notar que él tenía sus mejillas rojas, en cuanto toco su frente… dejo caer la leche.

Se alertó al detectar que Len tenía fiebre. Rápidamente lo agarro y fue con Luka, pero al llegar estaba todo apagado. A gritos pidió ayuda, pero nadie le hacía caso o simplemente la ignoraba. Hasta que un chico de cabellos castaños apareció y la llevo a una curandera. En cuanto llegaron la curandera le dijo que el pesco un resfriado por el calor que hubo en los últimos días. Ella se sintió a desfallecer, pero le dijo que sabía cuál era la cura, pero tenía que conseguir el dinero porque era muy costosa.

Rin sabía que aunque trabajara horas extras en la granja, no lograría conseguir a tiempo el dinero, y Len…

– Len… – sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

– Miren que es lo que trajo el viento

Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mujer de cabellos turquesas.

– No es nada más que la mocosa malcriada

– Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, bruja de cabellos turquesas – le respondió con enojo.

– Además de mocosa le responde a sus mayores – le dio una cara de disgusto – en fin tengo cosas mejores que hacer

– ¿Cómo qué?

– En trabajar, y conseguir buen dinero – Rin abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Cómo cuánto dinero? – eso hizo sonreír a la mujer.

– Sígueme y te enseñare… por cierto soy Miku Hatsune

Rin siguió a Miku a un lugar algo apartado de donde estaba, hasta un lugar en donde habían muchas mujeres con hermosos kimonos y estaban con muchos hombres, algunos hablando, otros las estaban besando, y otros les entregaban mucho dinero.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto con algo de miedo.

– Un burdel

– ¿Qué es un burdel?

– Sí que eres inocente, un burdel es un lugar en donde se practica… _ciertas actividades_ – lo último lo dijo en tono malicioso.

– ¿Qué tipo de actividades? – se empezó a sentir incomodo por la mirada de los hombres que no la dejaban de ver ni un segundo.

– Ya lo sabrás, pero lo importante es que te pagan mucho dinero – hizo señas con las manos – más si eres virgen

Rin se sintió muy incómoda cuando Miku le dijo eso. Cuando miro a algunos hombres pudo ver en sus ojos hambre y de que algunos se relamían sus labios. Ella acelero un poco el paso, en cuanto llegaron a lo que parecía ser una mansión se adentraron en ella. Al entrar pudo escuchar algunos ruidos extraños y pudo oler un aroma desagradable en el pasillo.

Noto que Miku se detuvo frente a una puerta con una placa dorada. Escucho una voz que decía que pasaran. Miku abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación al igual que ella. Al entrar una señora de 22 años de cabellos amarillos con una cola de caballo de lado y ojos amarillos. Ella la estaba sentada en un escritorio.

– ¿Miku que hace una niña aquí? – la señora la miro con reprobación.

– Neru-sama esta niña se llama Rin Kagamine y está interesada en saber cuánto se gana en las… _actividades_ que se hacen aquí

La mujer llamada Neru se levantó de su asiento de su escritorio y se acercó a ella para inspeccionarla con cuidado. De la nada agarro la parte superior de su kimono para quitárselo y dejar descubierto su pecho, haciendo que grite de sorpresa e intente taparse.

– Su pecho es un poco pequeño pero es lo suficientemente grande para llamar la atención – le dijo Neru mientras regresaba a su escritorio – una pregunta ¿Eres virgen?

Esa pregunta hizo sonrojar un poco a Rin.

– S-si – respondió con leve temor.

– Bien – ella le miro con malicia – si quieres conseguir un buen dinero, tendrás que dejar que los hombres… en algunos casos mujeres, toquen, besen y laman tu cuerpo… sin poner resistencia

Rin se horrorizo al escuchar lo que dijo Neru. Iba a negarse, pero le vino a la mente la imagen de Len, y bajo la vista al suelo.

–… Cuando termine… ¿Me podrían dar mi paga de inmediato? – pudo sentir una sonrisa malvada que venía de Neru.

– Miku – Miku la miro – arréglala y llévala a una de las mejores habitaciones, yo hablare con mi mejor cliente

– Como usted diga Neru-sama

Miku agarro su muñeca y la saco de la habitación para llevársela por el pasillo. Ella sintió nuevamente las miradas de los hombres en ella, Miku la llevo a una puerta blanca, y al abrirla se encontró con una cama gigante, velas y un aroma a alcohol. Miku la soltó y se dirigió a un ropero que había en la habitación y saco un kimono, corto en la parte delantera que alcanzaba a cubrir su parte privada y largo en la parte trasera de color blanco con encajes negros.

– Póntelo

Miku se lo arrojo y se dio la vuelta para cambiarse. Ella se cambió lo más rápido que pudo ya que no acostumbraba a cambiarse con alguien en la misma habitación. En cuanto ella se cambió no pudo evitar sentir algo de frio en sus piernas.

– Ya

Miku se dio la vuelta y saco un maquillaje que estaba en uno de los cajones del ropero. Ella la pinto, de color naranja en sus ojos y un labial del mismo color, iba a quitarle su brocha de mariposa pero se lo impidió. Escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta, y cuando Miku fue a abrirla, se mostró a un hombre de 23 años de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que vestía de un kimono masculino color naranja oscuro.

.

.

.

– ¡RINTO KAGAMI! – grito con cólera Len mientras observaba en el portal. En cambio Cristal estaba sentada mientras flotaba.

.

.

.

– Recuerda Rinto-sama, es su primera vez y no sabe… ah~ – ella fue interrumpida por él.

– Aprenderá – le dijo con impudencia mientras no apartaba la mirada de Rin – ¿Segura que es virgen?

– Por supuesto, ella se sonroja con cosas relacionadas con estas muy fácil

– Bien, retírate – Miku salió de la habitación junto con su kimono naranja.

* * *

**Bien aquí es donde comienza el lemon de Rinto y Rin y si quieren evitarlo ya saben, encontrar en donde haya puesto otro aviso en donde termina.**

* * *

Rin no pudo evitar ponerse tensa ante la mirada. Rinto se le acerco y se inclinó a ella para besarla. Ella abrió mucho los ojos al saber que su primer beso fue tomado de ella un hombre que no amaba. Sintió que la lengua de Rinto intentaba adentrarse en ella, y con timidez abrió la boca un poco. Eso fue suficiente para que Rinto adentrara su lengua y explorara cada rincón de su boca.

La mano de Rinto agarro la parte trasera de su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Ella sintió que su oxigeno se iba a acabar si no se separaba de él un poco. Para su alivio Rinto dejo de besarla, para después lamer su oreja. Se estremeció ante ese contacto.

– AHHH ~

Grito al sentir que Rinto mordió su oreja y una de sus manos tacaba uno de sus pechos, y le daba un masaje. Cuando Rinto dejo su oreja y de tocar su pecho, el utilizo sus manos para quitar la parte superior de su kimono dejando al descubierto su pecho. Se sonrojo mucho al dejar parte de su cuerpo descubierto a alguien con quien no este casada.

Observo como el no apartaba la vista de sus pechos y acerco sus manos a sus pechos y los apretó un poco. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, pero sintió que un rubor más profundo se formaba en sus mejillas al sentir que Rinto ponía su lengua en uno de sus pezones y lamiéndolos como si fuese un dulce.

– Ah ~

Dejo salir un gemido mientras una de las manos de Rinto masajeaba su pecho derecho mientras el otro lo lamia. De repente se detuvo. Al principio se alivió pero el agarro una de sus manos y la puso sobre un bulto que había detrás de su kimono, y acerco su cabeza hacia el bulto y dejo al descubierto su miembro.

– Lámelo

Ella mostro duda en hacerlo pero al ver que tenía un rostro serio. Con lentitud beso suavemente el miembro de Rinto mientras que este dejo salir un gemido ronco. Ella lo agarro con una de sus manos para empezar a lamerlo mientras miraba como el peli-rubio formaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y con lentitud ella se metió la punta del órgano de Rinto en su boca, para después sacarlo y lamerle la punta y metérselo nuevamente y sentir que una de las manos de Rinto agarraba la parte trasera de su cabeza para que se metiera más profundo en su boca.

Ella lo lamia mientras que Rinto no paraba de dejar jadeos roncos. Pudo sentir que el miembro de Rinto se hacía más grande cada vez que ella lo lamia. Rinto dejo salir un gemido ronco y solto en su boca un líquido caliente y un poco salado, que casi la asfixiaba. Sintió que las manos de Rinto la alejaban de su miembro mientras aún tenía el líquido en su boca, iba a escupirlo, pero…

– Trágatelo

El tono que uso en ella le dio miedo, así que obedeció, y cuando se tragó la mayor parte no pudo evitar formar una cara de asco. En cuanto ella se puso de pie Rinto la aventó a la cama y le arranco su kimono dejando al descubierto su clítoris y que estaba empapada de un líquido cristalino.

– Te excitas rápido

Antes de que pudiese hablar Rinto puso su mano en su coño asiendo que suelte un grito de sorpresa. El utilizo sus dedos para masajearle esa área mientras la pellizcaba un poco asiendo que saliera más de sus líquidos mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

~ AHHH~

Rápidamente se tapó la boca con sus manos al dejar salir un grito el sentir que el peli-rubio metía un dedo en su clítoris, en cambio este ponía una sonrisa arrogante ante su reacción. El saco su dedo y lo acerco a su boca, y cuando el lamio su dedo que tenía sus jugos sintió algo de nauseas al saborear su propio sabor.

Para su impresión Rinto la agarro por su cintura y puso la punta de su miembro en su coño. Y justo cuando iba a decirle algo él la sentó sobre su órgano provocando que ella gritara y abrasara a Rinto al sentir que algo se rompió. Al ver debajo de ella pudo ver un rastro de sangre que salía de su coño.

Rinto la alejo un poco de ella para agarrar sus pechos y empezar a morderle su cuello dejando a la vista varios hilos de sangre y el peli-rubio empezó a lamer sus pezones mientras que Rin tapo su boca con su mano izquierda para tratar de evitar que salieran más gemidos y jadeos.

Rinto se acomodó sobre ella y se quitó su kimono para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo con músculos bien definidos, pero no demasiado. El la beso nuevamente mientras que ella no hacía nada más que abrasarlo. El levanto sus piernas para permitirle más acceso y embestirla con fuerza mientras hacía un inútil intento en detener sus gritos, solo para sentir que el peli-rubio lamia su cuello.

Rinto la golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza haciendo que sus gritos se vuelvan más fuertes, sin pensar que sus gritos pudiesen escucharse por todo el lugar. Rin sentía que el órgano de Rinto se hacía más grande y que su vagina empezaba a apretar su miembro, y antes de que mencionara una palabra Rinto la beso y sus paredes vaginales apretaron con fuerza el pene de Rinto haciendo que soltara un líquido caliente haciendo que ella cerrara con fuerza sus ojos y soltara un gran grito pero le fue amortiguado por el beso que Rinto le daba.

* * *

**Bien aquí es donde termina**

* * *

Rinto salió de ella mientras se acostó a su lado mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Rin lo observaba, desde ese punto de vista Rinto, le parece un poco atractivo. Cuando observo que Rinto se quedó dormido, rápidamente tomo el kimono blanco y con mucha dificultad salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina de Neru.

En cuanto llego abrió la puerta para ver que Neru tenía un rostro satisfactorio.

– Por lo que escuche… si supiste como complacer a mi mejor cliente – Neru se le acercó y le entrego un sobre lleno de billetes – habría sido más pero, el resto es por el kimono y el maquillaje que te puso Miku

–…

– Debo decirte que te conviene trabajar aquí

– ¿Eh?

– Muchos hombres vienen aquí y muchos de ellos pagan una fuerte cantidad de dinero para tener una noche de diversión

–…

– Y ya que tú _eres carne fresca_, a diferencia de las otras chicas que están aquí, muchos hombres vendrán por tener un momento de diversión contigo

– Y-yo no quiero

– Te aconsejo que lo aceptes, porque mientras más hombres vengan aquí, más dinero ganaras y no tendrás que preocuparte más por ello

–… Nunca más

– Si

–… Acepto

~ 5 años después ~

Han transcurrido 5 años desde ese evento que Rin tuvo en el burdel. Por el día es una humilde campesina que ayuda en la granja… por la noche una prostituta atractiva, danzando en dulce miel, la mariposa de la noche. Y no se negaba a complacer a sus clientes que pagaban una buena suma de dinero. Pero cada vez se acostaba con un hombre, a veces mujeres, diferentes cada noche no podía evitar sentir que se hundía cada vez más.

– Onee-chan

Rin dirigió la mirada al origen de la voz, solo para ver a un niño de apenas 5 años que corría hacia ella con una rosa amarilla en sus manos.

– Mira lo que te traje onee-chan

Se quedó mirando a Len con cariño. Ella había aceptado el trabajo de costurera solo por el hecho de que a Len no le faltara nada, y no pasara enfermedad ni hambre.

– ¿Te gusta la flor que te traje?

– Por supuesto que si – tomo la rosa – cierra los ojos – cuando él cerró sus ojos, saco una peineta en forma de una barita con una rosa amarilla en la parte superior – ábrelos

Cuando él los abrió se quedó mirando fijamente la peineta y la agarro mirándola con asombro.

– ¿Me la das onee-chan?

– La compre solo para ti Len

– Muchas gracias onee-chan – el envolvió sus pequeños brazos en ella – te amo onee-chan

– Yo también te amo Len – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Len actualmente tenía solo una semana de haber cumplido los 5 años, y Rin unos meses en haber cumplido los 19. Su cuerpo se hizo más curvilíneo y hermoso conforme paso el tiempo. Len estuvo bajo el cuidado de Luka cuando había enfermado cuando era bebe, pero cuando se curó ella esperaba a que estuviese profundamente dormido para dejarlo en su cuna que le había comprado, para realizar su trabajo nocturno.

En cuanto a Len, él era un niño muy alegre que no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que veía a su hermana mayor estando junto a él. Él estaba muy agradecido con su hermana que le de todo lo que él le pide, incluso las cosas más pequeñas.

Cuando había mencionado la palabra "te amo onee-chan" era de dos sentidos. El estaba enamorado de su hermana mayor. Muchos dirían que solo era temporal, pero el se había enamorado de su hermana hace más de un año.

* * *

_Flashback_

– _Onee-chan_

_Rin lo miro mientras ella estaba a fuera de su casa. _

– _Len_

– _Onee-chan… ¿Te puedo pedir algo?_

– _Claro, lo que tú quieras_

– _Me prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado – el extendió su meñique haca ella, en cambio esta soltó una pequeña risa y acercar su meñique._

– _Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo_

– _¿Nunca me abandonaras?_

– _Nunca te voy a abandonar_

– _¿En serio?_

– _Te lo juro – entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de él._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Cuando hicieron la promesa en el anochecer de un día de verano cuando tenía 4 y su hermana 18, él se empezó a enamorar de ella, aunque no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Así que decidió decirle lo que sentía por ella en su trabajo por la noche.

Cuando el cielo se volvió oscuro, Rin ya había salido a su trabajo, lo que no sabía es que Len la venia siguiendo de cerca.

Len observo como Rin se dirigía a un lugar lleno de hombres y mujeres hermosas, pero no tanto como su hermana. Cuando entro a lo que parecía ser una mansión, muchas miradas le fueron dirigidas a él. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por eso, hasta que choco con una mujer de cabellos amarillos al igual que sus ojos.

– Cuida… oye tu no deberías estar aquí niño – le dijo con enojo haciendo que el retroceda un poco.

– Y-yo busco a mi onee-chan – dijo suavemente.

– Pues yo no sé quién es tu onee-chan – le dio la espalda – vuelve cuando tengas 16 o algún deseo por experimentar cosas con las mujeres – empezó a alejarse de él.

– Mi onee-chan es Rin Kagamine – miro como la mujer se paraba en seco – la vi entrar aquí pero no la encuentro

– ¿Tu… hermana es Rin Kagamine? – ella dio la vuelta para preguntarle.

– Si… ella es la mejor onee-chan del mundo – la mujer se empezó a reír a carcajadas – ¿De qué te ríes?

– Tu hermana es la mejor – seco las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos – pero la mejor en la cama

– ¿Cama?

– Eres muy inocente, a lo que me refiero es que tu hermana es una prostituta, que vende su cuerpo por dinero – le enarco una ceja – vente enseñare

Cuando empezó a seguirla por los pasillos, en la mayoría de las habitaciones que pasaban se podían escuchar muchos sonidos, parecidos a gritos o jadeos. Pero hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención. Cuando se detuvieron en una puerta blanca pudo escuchar la voz de Rin al otro lado.

Neru abrió un poco la puerta para que viera lo que había en la habitación, y cuando miro a través del orificio… sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Miro como Rin era besada y manoseada por un hombre de su misma edad de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos.

– T-te amo Rei-sama

Ese "te amo" se escuchaba diferente al que siempre le decía. Eso sonó mas… profundo. Observo como el hombre llamado Rei dejaba al descubierto la parte baja de Rin para acercarse a ella, mientras esta dejo salir un gemido ahogado y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo profundamente.

Miro como Rei embestía a su hermana mientras ella pedía más y que lo hiciera más rápido y fuerte, mientras que el obedecía con gusto.

– Tu onee-chan ha hecho esto por 5 años con mis mejores clientes que son, Rinto Kagami, Ren Haine, Dell Honne y Rei Kagene, pero solo Rei fue el único que logro enamorarla – Len miro a la mujer a su lado – lo malo es que él es un mujeriego de mierda, y no es la primera vez que enamora a chicas ingenuas como tu hermana

El escucho con atención que cada gemido de Rin se hacía más fuerte mientras el continuaba adentrándose en ella. Pero cuando observo que Rin dejaba escapar un largo grito mientras un líquido blanco salía de su parte intima, miro que Rei salía de ella y se ponía un kimono masculino color negro y se acercaba a su hermana mientras se sentaba, y le decía algo que lo asusto.

– Vendré a verte… así que espera por mí

– Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me llevas inmediatamente fuera de aquí?

Miro como Rei la abrazo mientras que Rin cerraba los ojos y correspondía al abrazo.

– Ella se había vuelto más llamativa para los hombres que Miku

– ¿Miku?

– Ella llevaba trabajando mucho tiempo antes que Rin, pero ella murió hace años por una grave enfermedad – se quedó pensativa – si es que tu hermana empieza a salirle sangre por la boca… mejor despídete de ella – la mujer cerró la puerta para después marcharse.

En cambio Len, cuando miro a la mujer irse, el corrió de regreso a casa, sin importarle las miradas que le daban las demás personas con las que chocaba. Al llegar a casa se encerró en su habitación y empezó a llorar frenéticamente mientras se negaba en aceptar lo que acababa de ver. Cuando levanto la vista un poco pudo ver la peineta que le dio, él la agarro y se le quedo mirando fijamente…

_Crack _

Rompió en dos la peineta que Rin le había dado en la mañana. Y se quedó llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente escucho un sonido que provenía de la cocina. Al dirigirse a ella miro que su hermana estaba cocinando el desayuno. En vez de mirarla con cariño como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la miraba… la miraba con odio. Rin debió de percatarse de su presencia porque ella le dio una de sus sonrisas que lo hizo enrojecer un poco.

– Buenos días Len

– Buenos días

Rin lo miro con ligera preocupación al notar que el tono en que le hablo fue algo… frio.

– ¿Pasa algo Len?

–… ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?

– Claro, después de todo tu eres muy importante para mí – le dijo con una sonrisa, eso hizo que Len se enojara.

– Mentirosa – susurro.

– ¿Eh?

– MENTIROSA – lo que frito sorprendió a Rin.

– Pero Len ¿Qué te pasa?

– NO ME MIENTAS

– No te estoy mintiendo ¿Qué te sucede?

– ¿Me vas a decir que ya lo olvidaste?

– Len ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

– Vamos a ver si recuerdas esto, "te amo Rei" – vio como Rin abrió mucho los ojos – o "vendré a verte… así que espera por mí" o tal vez "pero entonces ¿Por qué no me sacas inmediatamente fuera de aquí?"

– ¿D-de donde escuchaste eso? – hablo nerviosamente.

– Anoche te seguí en donde _trabajabas_ – observo que ella se volvió un poco pálida – y una mujer de cabellos y ojos amarillos me mostro lo que tu hacías en ese lugar

– Neru… L-Len puedo explicarte…

– CALLATE – la interrumpió.

– P-pero Len yo…

– CALLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE

–…

– Te odio… TE ODIO – miro que Rin puso una mirada de sorpresa y dolor – NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PROSTITUTA

Le grito para después salir corriendo de su casa, ignorando los gritos que salían de Rin. Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, él se dirigió a un pequeño rosal de rosas amarillas. Él se quedó mirando el cielo azul, disfrutando de los rayos cálidos del sol, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, se quedó dormido.

Pasaron las horas y Len había despertado, solo para ver que el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro. El reflexiono respecto a lo que le grito y el de llamarle prostituta a su hermana. Tal vez debió escuchar la razón por la que hacia eso, así que agarro unas rosas amarillas y se dirigió a casa. Al llegar a casa, sintió el ambiente algo… frio a diferencia de lo que sentía antes.

Cuando se adentró en su casa miro que había platos sin comida, pero cuando se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana… dejo caer las rosas que tenía. En el suelo se encontró con el broche de mariposa que era de su hermana, pero en vez de ser solo blanco y lila… tenia sangre en él. El entro en la habitación de su hermana solo para ver que ella estaba tendida boca abajo en su cama.

– Onee-chan

–…

– Siento… mucho lo que te grite esta mañana

–…

– ¿Me perdonas?

–…

– Onee-chan estas muy callada – él la movió un poco – onee-chan por favor despierta – la movió un poco más – si aún sigues enojada puedes quitarme mis bananas dos semanas – no respondió – onee-chan – cuando le dio la vuelta…

– O-onee-chan

Miro el rostro de Rin que sus ojos no mostraba signo de vida y tenía un rastro de sangre seca saliendo de su boca.

* * *

_Flashback_

– _Si es que tu hermana empieza a salirle sangre por la boca… mejor despídete de ella_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

El negó con la cabeza mientras sentía que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas.

– No… ¡NO! – grito con fuerza mientras él fue a abrazar la cabeza de Rin – ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO – sus lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente – LUKA-SENPAI RIN ESTA ENFERMA – dejo de abrasarla para ir corriendo a la casa de Luka.

En cuanto Luka escucho a Len lo que le dijo de Rin, ella inmediatamente fue a ver a Rin. En cuanto llego tomo su pulso, y abrir ampliamente los ojos. Ella dio la vuelta para ver que Len sostenía en sus manos el broche de Rin, ella lo saco de la casa junto con ella y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo junto con ella.

– Len… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– Y-yo… tuvimos una pelea y le grite cosas muy feas

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

–L-le dije… que la odiaba y también… que era una prostituta

Luka se tensó ante esa declaración y aparto la mirada.

– ¿Luka-senpai?

–… Así que te enteraste

– ¿Eh?

– Yo… ya lo sabía

– ¿Qué?

– Yo ya sabía que ella trabajaba de cortesana por las noches

– ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

– No quería que tú te enojaras o avergonzaras de ella

–…

– Hace 5 años, ella me dijo que una noche de verano tú habías enfermado gravemente… te quedaba poco tiempo

–…

– En esa noche cuando no sabía qué hacer, una oportunidad de salvarte se presentó ante ella – Luka puso una mirada triste – fue en esa noche que se entregó a un desconocido con tal de conseguir el dinero para salvarte

–…

– Ella logro comprar la medicina a tiempo y tú te recuperaste satisfactoriamente – cerro los ojos – cuando ella me dijo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir el dinero me quede sorprendida e indignada

–…

– Pero ella estaba desesperada, que no le quedo de otra que seguir trabajando en ese burdel para que a ti no te faltara nada… se había vuelto una prostituta por ti – lo miro a los ojos – Len debes saber… que Rin se fue de aquí para no volver jamás

Len negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.

– No… ella tiene que volver

– Len… tu hermana nunca volverá

– Mientes… MIENTES – Luka lo miro tristemente – ELLA TIENE QUE REGRESAR, ELLA ME PROMETIO QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONARIA

– Len – intento acercársele pero él se fue corriendo – Len... siento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta manera… perdóname Rin – se dijo a si misma mientras miraba hacia la nada.

En el funeral de Rin solo asistieron Luka y Len. Luka estaba triste de que una amiga suya haya muerto, pero al que más le afecto fue a Len. Él se aferraba al broche de mariposa que le pertenecía a Rin, mientras que sus ojos rojos e hinchados derramaban lágrimas. Cuando el funeral termino Luka se dio cuenta de que no encontró a Len por ningún lado, con gran pena ella se dirigió a casa, y noto que en el cielo había nubes de lluvia.

En cuanto a Len el traía consigo una sombrilla porque noto las nubes de lluvia y que amenazaban con llover.

Así fue como Len término debajo de la lluvia mientras sostenía una sombrilla para evitar que la lluvia lo mojara. El perdió a la única persona que realmente lo amaba y que lo protegía de la crueldad que había en el mundo, y las últimas palabras que le dijo fueron realmente horribles en el que no hay momento en que se lamente por eso.

– Estoy solo, completamente solo – se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía llorando – pero aun así te sigo esperando sin cesar – el miro el broche de mariposa – ¿Qué paso con la promesa mientras jurábamos a la noche? – sintió una ventisca fría rosar su cara – si todo hubiera sido solo un sueño

* * *

**Aquí he terminado por ahora, y algunos ya sabrán en que me base en parte de este capitulo. y aquellos que no sepan es de la canción Rain Dream Tower, pero lo ajuste a mi versión, espero que les haya gustado. **

** Citlalli: **espero que haya quedado claro la razón del odio de Cristal en Len, más el favor que él le pidió a Lana.

**Shioo: **espero que en este capítulo haya quedado aún más claro el odio que Cristal le tenía (aún tiene) a Len.

**Cathy-chan: **espero que te haya gustado, y si es que alguna vez pongo un yaoi (aún no me decido en cuanto a eso) nunca aria uno que involucrara a Len, él es propiedad de Rin.

**Y si es que algunos se preguntan por qué Len mato a Rin, y que en la siguiente vida de ella, Len se enamoró de ella, fue por el hecho de que el tiempo paso y Len olvido como era Rin muchos años atrás.**

**Y tengo que decir/escribir que no sé cuándo actualizare porque estaré ocupada por mis tareas y exámenes, y también mi examen de admisión que consumirá mucho de mi tiempo.**

**En fin espero poder actualizar pronto.**


End file.
